Vida, Purgatorio y Renacer de Jasper Withlock
by Allana Burton Rathbone
Summary: Alguna vez te haz puesto a pensar en la vida de Jasper?; su vida como humano, como militar?, lo que paso con María?, antes de encontrarse con Alice y los Cullen?...Tratando de serle fiel al libro y a los personajes, aqui les relato la historia de Jasper...Disfrutenla
1. Chapter 1

"Vida, Purgatorio y renacer de Jasper Withlock"

_"Los placeres violentos tienen finales violentos…" (R&J)_

Prefacio:

Nunca fui, ni seré una persona de planes, siempre deteste pensar en lo que pasara mañana, no tiene sentido, menos ahora con mi condición actual. ¿Qué importa el mañana si no hay razón para vivirlo?

Camine bajo la lluvia; tomé aire de manera inconsciente y en seguida me arrepentí, pues la quemazón comenzó a atormentarme como un cruel recuerdo de mi naturaleza, intenté ignorarla, aunque bien sabía que en esta bestial naturaleza se encontraba mi única salida a esta condena eterna. Suspiré y me dirigí a una cafetería, que para mi desgracia estaba semi-vacía.

Al abrir la puerta tome aire de manera intencional y dejé que mi naturaleza se apoderara de mi poca humanidad. En cuanto pensé en tomar postura de ataque, fijé la vista en la esquina de la barra, nunca pensé que ese simple hecho cambiase el rumbo de mi vida…

**LIBRO 1: Jasper Withlock**

**CAPITULO 1: Resumen**

1850-Houston, Texas

-¡Jasper!-Gritó mi madre y acto seguido la escuché subir las escaleras, pero aún así no me moví-¡Jasper Withlock!-dijo un poco molesta y sorprendida-¿Qué haces corazón?-dijo aproximándose a mí. La mire y le sonreí.

-Nada mamá-me incorpore-ya voy- dije sin expresión en la voz.

-Apresúrate, te están esperando-Asentí y salí en silencio mientras mi madre se mordía el labio de preocupación. Como cualquier otra madre, la mía estaba angustiada por la situación en el país, pero sobre todo estaba preocupada por mi reciente obsesión con la milicia, ya que según ella es muy pronto, a mis escasos 10 años, pero para mi buena suerte siempre he sido excelente en el arte de la persuasión, a veces me siento culpable de usarlo con mis padres pero de otro modo jamás me hubiesen dejado tomar clases de equitación.

Al bajar las escaleras me topé con mi hermana Zara que estaba lavando la loza.

-Pero que quede bien limpia- Zara sonrió y me saco la lengua. A pesar de ser 2 años mayor que yo, Zara siempre me cuenta todo lo que le pasa y yo igualmente, somos como 2 amigos que viven juntos.

Salí de la casa no muy emocionado. Divise a mi padre, a mi caballo y a mi instructor. Suspire, es increíble que tenga escasos 10 años y la vida ya me parezca monótona.

1885

Bajé las escaleras con nostalgia, recordando cada momento de mi vida que compartimos, salí de la casa para dirigirme al patio trasero, donde mi padre me esperaba con gesto impaciente, junto con mi hermana, que estaba completamente fuera de sí, llorando sin poder parar frente a la tumba de nuestra madre. Automáticamente mi instinto protector hizo que me aproximase a Zara, que rodeó mi cuello, sin poder contener las lágrimas, la abracé buscando consolarla y así mismo ocultar mis propias lágrimas silenciosas.

Durante la pequeña ceremonia mi padre no mostró señal alguna de dolor, contrario a eso estaba impaciente, ya que había dejado sola la mina y los plantíos. Al concluir la ceremonia, mi padre simplemente se fue refunfuñando de la pérdida de tiempo, sin siquiera mirarnos.

Guié a Zara a la casa, la deje en el sillón, preparé café, le extendí una taza y me senté a su lado, acto seguido ella busco refugio en mi costado. Suspiro y dijo:

-Ahora solo somos tú y yo-al abrace y contesté:

-No, sé que papá es un poco frío, pero nos ama- hice una pausa- y algún día lo recordara- Zara se soltó a llorar. Me mecía suavemente con Zara en brazos.

-Llora, Zara, llora todo lo que quieras, llora que no quede nada…-se me quebró la voz y me uní a su llanto…

1856

Las cosas se me complicaron cuando mi padre falleció y todo su patrimonio quedó a mí cargo.

Y en contraste con el funeral de mi madre, ni Zara ni yo le lloramos a nuestro padre ¿Eso nos hace malos hijos?

1857

-Jasper no tienes que hacer esto, te lo juro no es necesario, ¿Qué harás?-Dudé en contestarle con la verdad, no quería arruinarle el día de su boda, pero por otro lado era algo inevitable.

-Me enlistare en el ejército-Dije

-¿Qué?... ¡No!-Soltó

-No te estoy pidiendo permiso Zara- Le dije severo, pero dulce

-Pero Jasper, no tienes por qué hacerlo, a mí no me molesta que vivas aquí- Dijo en un pobre intento por convencerme.

-Lo sé, pero este es mi sueño, yo solo estaba esperando a que tú hicieras tu vida, ahora que lo has hecho es hora de hacer mi propia vida- Contesté

Zara sonrió con resignación ante mi evidente determinación y entusiasmo.

-Está bien-Dijo con la voz quebrada

-Hey no llores, hoy es tu día, vendré cuando pueda, lo prometo-Zara me abrazo con fuerza, le di un beso en la mejilla, tomé mi maleta y salí de la casa que me vio nacer, para aventurarme hacia el futuro sin mirar atrás.

1860

Prediciendo lo inevitable me preparo para la Guerra Civil junto con mi batallón, y es que gracias a mi don de persuasión e ascendido rápidamente en las filas del ejército por encima de soldados más experimentados, lo que obviamente me ha generado un sinfín de enemistades, pero simplemente no puedo dejar de ser, como dice el General Lee, de mente estratega que, aunado a mi carisma, fueron una buena mezcla para que me admitieran en el ejército tragándose mi cuento de mis recientes 20 años, siendo que apenas rayaba en los 18.

Zara se encontraba eufórica, pero a la vez preocupada por mi reciente nombramiento de "Mayor", ya que según ella eso suponía un riesgo mayor para mí; por lo que me la pasaba repitiendo en mis cartas que no había nada de que preocuparse, ya que durante lo poco que tenía la guerra, nunca me habían llamado para una batalla real.

1862

La guerra, hasta hace unos meses, era a favor de nosotros, la Confederación, pero con las batallas de Gettysburg el norte detuvo nuestro avance y poco a poco nos han arrebatado territorios.

Zara, su esposo y mi sobrino Derek han huido del país, ya que ambas familias somos reconocidas no les fue difícil encontrar lugar en un barco rumbo a Europa, solo Dios sabe si los volveré a ver.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 2: 1863**

El ejército decae cada vez más desde las "Batallas" de Galvestón, técnicamente ahora solo nos dedicamos a defender en vez de atacar, debido a ésta situación hemos decidido evacuar a mujeres y niños de la destruida Galvestón.

El paisaje que me rodea no es muy alentador, en ningún sentido, ni metafórico ni real, ya que sólo podía ver arena, arena y por otro lado más arena, la áspera arena del cruel desierto texano, me sofoco en mi uniforme, que, ahora me queda grande, ya que he bajado varios kilos d peso, por lo que la poca musculatura que adquirí es un vago recuerdo. En cuanto al uniforme se refiere es demasiado grueso y pesado para el desierto, pero no puedo deshonrarlo y quitármelo, además en él se puede ver mi rango militar.

Entre pensamiento y pensamiento no me percaté de que tan tarde era hasta que una brisa fría me rodeó, cabalgaba de regreso a Galvestón cuando mire a lo lejos divisando 3 figuras femeninas, puse los ojos en blanco.

-No puede ser- Refunfuñé – rezagadas –Concluí sin dejar de cabalgar, poco antes de llegar me baje de mi caballo y eche pie a tierra para ofrecerles mi ayuda.

Hice una reverencia y las mire…

_"Oh por Dios"_ pensé asombrado de los 3 pálidos y hermosos rostros frente a mi, ya que incluso la joven con facciones mexicanas lucia pálida y hermosa _"No son de mi grupo_" pensé, ya que nunca olvidaría aquellos tres rostros si los hubiese visto antes.

-Se ha quedado sin habla- Observó la primera joven con voz angelical, aquella joven era de piel nívea y cabello rubio, me sentía aún incapaz de hablar. Moví los ojos para observar a la otra joven, que era aún más rubia que la primera con piel color blanco calcáreo, la poca luz no me dejaba examinarlas bien.

Esta última se inclinó hacia mí inhalando hondo.

-Hum-Suspiró-Embriagador-Trague con dificultad, ¿Pero que diablos me pasaba?. Por alguna razón estaba petrificado de miedo, _"son solamente mujeres", _me repetí a mi mismo a modo de mantra tranquilizador.

La joven de facciones mexicanas me aferró por el brazo con una fuerza increíble, debo admitir, después hablo apresuradamente con voz tenue y musical, pero aun así pareciera querer ser cortante.

-¡Céntrate Nettie!- Las otras dos parecieron sentirse intimidadas, por lo que deduje que ella llevaba el control.

Me miró.

-Es bien parecido, joven, fuerte, un oficial…-se hizo un breve silencio que quise aprovechar para intentar hablar, para presentarme y ofrecer mi ayuda, pero la joven morena volvió a hablar-…y hay algo más… ¿Lo sienten?-dijo dirigiéndose a las otras dos jóvenes-Es…persuasivo- Debo admitir que me sorprendió que descubriera eso con tan sólo verme.

-Sí, si-Coincidió la que identificaron como Nettie mientras volvía a inclinarse en mi dirección.

-Tranquilízate- Soltó la morena que aún me tenía aferrado-Deseo conservarlo-Concluyó

Nettie frunció el ceño irritada.

-Haces bien si crees que puede servirte María- Coincidió la otra joven rubia-Yo suelo matar al doble de los que me quedo-Se me erizó el vello de la nuca _"¿Qué demonios?",_ pensé intentado razonar lo que estaba escuchando, pues parecía algo totalmente sobrenatural.

-Eso haré- Concluyo María- Este me gusta de veras, Apártate Nettie ¿Esta bien? No me apetece estar protegiéndome las espaldas mientras me concentro-Reprendió María a Nettie.

No entendía nada… ¿Conservarme?... ¿Matar?... ¿Concentrarse?...Algo en mi me empezó a decir que corría peligro, pero simplemente iba en contra de mis principios el abandonar a estas 3 mujeres en medio del desierto.

-Vamos de caza-Dijo Nettie tomando de la mano a la otra joven rubia-Vamos Lucy-Ambas dieron la vuelta con gracia y corrieron a la ciudad a una velocidad inhumana. Me puse tenso ante la perspectiva de que en realidad existieran los fantasmas.

Me volví para observar a María, que me estudiaba con curiosidad. De pronto me sentí inseguro, vulnerable, sabía por el tono de voz que uso que Lucy, que no bromeó con eso de matar.

-¿Cómo te llamas soldado?-Pregunto María, atrayendo mi atención de nuevo.

-Ma…Mayor Jasper Withlock señorita- Balbuce, incapaz de ser grosero con una dama, aunque fuese lo que fuese.

-Eres muy guapo Jasper-Dijo María elogiándome-Espero que sobrevivas-Dijo con voz suave-Tengo un buen presentimiento en lo que a ti se refiere-Concluyó avanzando cada vez más hacia mí.

Algo en mi gritaba y me imploraba por que huyera, pero simplemente no podía, estaba ahí, parado sin moverme. En un momento María tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y comenzó a inclinar mi rostro hacia el de ella, como si fuese a besarme, lo que se me hizo raro, ya que no me conocía y claro, era extremadamente guapa, pero no podía hacer nada, la fuerza que sus manos ejercían sobre mi rostro me hacía imposible el negarme a su deseo; de algún modo, por más miedo que sentía me incliné mientras la veía, comencé a cerrar los ojos, pero de pronto, antes de que nuestros labios se encontraran, con un movimiento brusco, María giro mi cabeza y de inmediato sentí un dolor indescriptible y entonces todo se desvaneció…


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO 3: TRANSE**

Muerte…Aquella viajera incansable me hace sufrir a su antojo para su propia diversión.

No sé si estoy muerto, pero lo deseo con toda mi alma, pues una agonía tan larga y dolorosa no es justa para nadie. ¿O será acaso que ya estoy en el infierno?, eso debía ser, ya que, aquel fuego incesante debajo de mi piel sólo podía ser el resultado de una cruel condena eterna en el averno.

Intente moverme, pero eso solo empeoro la quemazón, que solo hasta entonces descubrí que provenía de mi pecho y se abría paso cual serpiente de fuego en las arenas de mi cuerpo, quemándolo todo a su paso. Grite, ¿Alguien me habrá oído?, no lo sabía.

Sentí el sudor helado recorrer mi cuerpo en llamas y luego más tortura ardiente. Mis gritos, probablemente ignorados, clamaban por la muerte.

Había etapas en las que el dolor me hacía entrar y salir de un estado inconsciente, aunque solo fuesen segundos, ya que el dolor volvía y con interminables momentos de más agonía…

…¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?, eso es algo que me gustaría saber, tal vez minutos, horas, días…como fuese, era insoportable que en este estado el tiempo no tuviese un significado concreto. ¿Cómo había terminado en aquella precaria situación?, forcé a mi mente a intentar recordarlo; el dolor empeoró y volví a gritar sin saber si mis gritos eran oídos.

Había momentos en los que en mi afán de desviar mi mente del dolor intentaba pensar en otras cosas, pero como cada vez fracasaba, lo único que podía recordar era esa extraña noche de mi encuentro con aquellas 3 misteriosas jóvenes. Mientras recordaba esa noche, mi agonía aumento, como si no fuese suficientemente insoportable. Solté un grito desgarrador y me sumí en la inconciencia total deseando no despertar.

Pude sentir y, aún más inusual, oír mi corazón dar latidos subnormales, latía anormalmente rápido, ardía, todos y cada uno de los latidos dolía; nunca me hubiera imaginado lo doloroso que sería el morir, sentí que la quemazón aumentaba; de pronto oí a mi cansado corazón, dar su ultimo suspiro antes de perder la batalla.

Mi estado inconsciente, paradójicamente, me hizo empezar a tomar consciencia de que recuperaba el control de mis extremidades y movimientos, la quemazón disminuyo considerablemente hasta solo alojarse un poco de ella en mi garganta, algo definitivamente más soportable. No me quedaba duda alguna de que estaba muerto, así que pensé que esto podía ser al paraíso.

De pronto abrí los ojos, no sabía en donde estaba, pero definitivamente no era el paraíso…


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO 4: UBICACIÓN Y REGLAS**

Me encontraba confundido, desorientado y aunque deteste admitirlo tenía miedo.

Mire a mi alrededor, me encontraba en la parte de arriba de un establo, pero había algo diferente en mi_ "¿Qué demonios?"_ pensé, pues mi vista era tan nítida que podía ver las hormigas que estaban a metros de distancia de mí, podía ver cada detalle de la madera, lo veía todo.

-Esto no es normal- Susurré y solo entonces me percaté de que no había respirado, así que de forma deliberada deje de respirar, me sentía un poco incómodo, pero de ninguna manera sofocado o ahogado, saqué el aire de golpe y en un intento desesperado por desmentir este bizarro sueño lleve mi mano al corazón y espere…nada, hice una leve presión…nada, entonces mire mis manos, estaban muy pálidas y las pequeñas cortadas que me hice en el desierto habían desaparecido, me espante aún más, no sabía que estaba pasando, todo era diferente y el ardor en la garganta molestaba mucho.

De pronto me llegó una brisa de aire y con ella un delicioso aroma.

-¿Confundido?- Escuché detrás de mí, me sobre salte tanto que pensé en brincar, pero antes de si quiera pensarlo ya había dado un monumental salto de por lo menos 100 metros. Me espante aún más.

-Sé que estas confundido y asustado- dijo una joven de facciones mexicanas, rápidamente intenté estrujarme los sesos en tratar de identificar aquella hermosa, pero extraña joven-Jasper, tienes muchas cosas que aprender- Su voz…mi nombre en sus labios me sonaron familiares…Entonces recordé todo…

-María-Mi voz también se oía diferente, más gruesa de lo que de por sí ya era.

Ella sonrió.

-Sí, soy yo, no estás tan confundido como pareces- De pronto apareció frente a mí, estiro el brazo y examino mi cuello-Bien, todo salió bien-Concluyó con satisfacción

-¿A qué te refieres?- Dije examinando mi cuello con la mano, entonces desee no haberlo hecho:

-¿Qué demonios es esto?-Solté ante la extraña textura que tenía mi piel en el cuello, era como una media lunas, pero no concebía la textura que tenia

-¿No recuerdas nada antes del dolor?-Pregunto María curiosa

Hice un esfuerzo…

-Recuerdo que iba cabalgando…luego recuerdo que las vi y fui a ofrecer mi ayuda, después ustedes empezaron a hablar de cosas que no entendía…Nettie y Lucy se fueron y tú me preguntaste mi nombre y luego te aproximaste a mí y después…-Paré en seco el relato para mirar a María-…Tú…tú me…-

-¿Te mordí?- Dijo María terminando mi frase.

Retrocedí despacio adoptando una postura amenazante.

-¿Qué me hiciste?-Exigí soltando un rugido de manera involuntaria.

-Eres un vampiro-Contesto María tranquila

-¿Qué dices?- Dije con incredulidad

-Lo sé, no me crees, pero te lo voy a demostrar, ven conmigo-Dijo saliendo de aquel lugar. Yo la seguí.

Caminamos hasta llegar al bosque, donde había una pequeña casa, de ella salió una joven con un canasto lleno de ropa.

-¿Ves a aquella chica?-Asentí-Bien, ahora inhala profundamente- Obedecí y en cuanto lo hice el ardor en la garganta se intensifico hasta volverse insoportable.

-¿Qué pasa?-Dije, sintiendo como mis pupilas se dilataban.

-Es la sed-Contesto María-Ahora cierra tus ojos-La mire, desconfiado, pero aún así seguí sus ordenes, pues, sabia que sólo así obtendría las respuestas que quería-Inhala fuerte- Obedecí y de inmediato algo en mi clamaba por ese aroma- Déjate llevar por tus instintos, déjalos salir- Dijo con voz seductora. Inhale más, dejando que el aroma que despedía aquella chica me golpeara en la garganta y sin pensarlo me abalancé hacia ella…

-Nada mal- Dijo María una vez que nos deshicimos del cuerpo inerte de la joven-Creo que es hora de que escuches la verdad-Hizo una pausa y comenzó a hablar- Te preguntaras porque te convertí, pues bien, hace tiempo yo viví al Norte de México, pero un clan de vampiros se sintió con derecho de arrebatarme mi territorio y me expulsaron junto con Nettie y Lucy, hace unos meses que estamos creando un nuevo y poderosos ejercito formado por hombres fuertes, capaces y con potencial, así como tú- Concluyó.

Sopese la idea; sabía que no podía volver al ejercito, se preguntarían sobre mi cambio físico y mis ojos me delatarían de inmediato, y más importante, se preguntarían cómo me desaparecí sin dejar rastro y después volvía como si nada. Y muy seguramente Zara iba a ser notificada de mi deceso, por lo que tampoco sería una opción. Además algo en María me hizo saber que su historia era cierta y además no tenía a nadie más que a ella.

A partir de entonces me uní al grupo de María, donde nos enseñó técnicas de combate, aunque a mí por lo general me mantenía entrenando todo el tiempo y solo me unía al grupo para probar mi avance, rápidamente me empecé a ganar la confianza y el cariño de María, ya que mi progreso era más evidente que el de mis camaradas, por lo que María me recompensaba regularmente.

Pasado un tiempo María yo nos estábamos encariñando mucho de pronto, un día, después de salir de caza y vaciar a varios humanos, yo me encontraba ocupado, borrando la evidencia, cuando María me tomó por sorpresa cuando tiró de mi brazo y comenzó a besarme con lujuria, lo sabía, podía sentir su lujuria en mi cuerpo y de algún modo sentí que al mismo tiempo aumentaba la mía. Envolví a María con mis brazos, intentando llegar a la parte alta de su vestido para comenzar a desatar su corsette y ella de modo casi desesperado me quitaba mi chamarra, seguida de mi chaleco y camisa, fue entonces cuando ambos sucumbimos a la pasión que sentíamos el uno por el otro.

-Necesito que tú te hagas cargo del grupo, entrénalos y pon el buen ejemplo, ya no seguiré remplazando a tus victimas-Me dijo María antes de besarme, darse la vuelta e irse.

Durante los meses que siguieron logre que las bajas descendieran considerablemente, todo gracias a un misterioso poder que al parecer poseo, aun no se como funciona, solo sé que lo tengo y que funciona bien para relajar a los neófitos y calmar las tensiones entre Nettie, Lucy y María.

María no cabía de la euforia cuando ya estaban listos 23 neófitos increíblemente fuertes, así que María nos lanzó contra sus enemigos en Monterrey que solo contaban con 9 neófitos y 2 veteranos, así que solo salimos con 4 bajas sin importancia, al fin neófitos reemplazables. Más tarde María y yo expandimos el control por todo el norte de México.

Una noche decidí alejarme un poco de nuestra residencia en Monterrey, para dirigirme a Houston, pues quería saber cómo estaba Zara, para mi buena suerte ella, su esposo y Derek volvieron, según me entere, un año atrás. No me costó encontrar mi vieja casa.

Entre silenciosamente, la casa estaba como la recordaba, al subir las escaleras escuche una respiración lenta y acompasada, entre a la que era antigua mi habitación y encontré a Zara dormida en mi cama. Zara tenía el maquillaje de sus ojos corrido hasta las mejillas, había estado llorando, hasta que observe su cobija improvisada entendí por qué. Zara había sido notificada de mi desaparición y probable muerte, pues estaba tapada con la chaqueta de mi uniforme; a un lado de ella había una carta con el sello de la confederación y la firma del General Lee, la tome y la leí:

_Mrs. Halden:_

_La presente carta es con el motivo de informarle la lamentable desaparición de su hermano el Mayor Jasper Withlock, el cual tememos que desapareció en cumplimiento de su deber de proteger a su nación, también lamentamos informarle que las labores de búsqueda y rescate han sido suspendidas, ya que no hay indicio alguno de que su hermano se encuentre con vida, pero queremos que sepa que hicimos todo lo que estuvo a nuestro alcance para salvar la vida de su hermano, pero desgraciadamente nuestros esfuerzos no parecieron ser suficientes._

_Mediante este medio me permito informarle que la semana próxima realizaremos una ceremonia en honor al Mayor Withlock, por lo que sería un honor que usted, su esposo y su hijo nos honraran con su presencia, ya que en dicha ceremonia, le haremos entrega de la bandera y se harán los honores que el Mayor merece._

_Sin más que decir que hoy la Confederación pierde no solo a un gran soldado y estratega, sino que pierde aun excelente ser humano y un amigo personal, por lo que hoy todo el ejercito la acompaña a usted y su familia en esta enorme e irreparable pérdida._

_Sin más por el momento me pongo a sus órdenes y a las de su familia._

_General Robert Lee_

_P.S. Anexamos las pertenencias de su hermano._

Se me partió el alma cuando terminé de leer la carta, pero no podía volver, ¿qué diría?, no habría una explicación para mi desaparición ni para mi nuevo aspecto físico, sin mencionar que en la primera oportunidad no resistiría la tentación de carne fresca.

Miré por la ventana y a un lado de la tumba de nuestra madre divise la mía, cubierta de flores, la lápida de mi tumba rezaba: _"Amado hijo, hermano y amigo"_, una línea más abajo decía:_ "Respetado Mayor de la caballería Confederada de Texas"_ y al final: _"Lucha como si tu vida dependiera de ello"_, la frase que siempre le decía a Zara cuando creía que había algo inalcanzable.

Oí a Zara moverse

-¿Jasper?-Pregunto medio dormida-¿En verdad eres tú o estoy soñando?-Dijo

Le sonreí

-Soy yo, supongo que es un sueño, he venido a despedirme-Le dije mientras me sentaba a su lado en la cama, tomaba una cobija y la rodeaba con mis brazos.

-Estas aquí-Dijo

-Por ahora-Le dije en un suspiro

Me abrazó y comenzó a llorar

-Te extraño mucho-Dijo entre sollozos

-Sabes que siempre voy a estar contigo, aquí cuidándote-La mire y le sonreí

-Te quiero mucho hermano-dijo

-Y yo a ti pequeña- Conteste dándole un beso en la frente y otro en la mejilla.

Acune a Zara en mis brazos hasta que, utilizando mi poder, logre relajarla, hasta dormirla profundamente. Luego fui a ver a mi sobrino Derek, se veía tan diferente, lo vi recién nacido y luego a los tres años, ahora tenía como 6 ó 7. Lo desperté delicadamente:

-¿Derek?-Abrió los ojos como platos cuando me vio

-¡Tío Jasper!-Dijo abrazándome

-Hola campeón-le dije

-Volviste- dijo emocionado a lo que yo negué con la cabeza

-No, esto es solo un sueño, y solo vine a despedirme de ti y de tu mami-le dije, su rostro reflejo dolor

-¡Hey, no estés triste!-Dije intentando animarlo-Es más te voy a dejar un regalo, pero solo si me prometes que lo vas a cuidar muy bien y que no lo vas a perder- En seguida sonrió y asintió

-Te lo prometo tío- Dijo entusiasmado

-Mira, esto es mi anillo del ejército, ¿Ves? Ahí está mi nombre grabado y mi rango en el ejercito…-Me quite la placa del servicio militar y tome la cadena-…lo voy a poner aquí, ahora ven, inclina la cabeza…-Derek obedeció y le coloque la cadena, pero al hacerlo apreté la cadena de manera de que quedara como un nudo de metal, para que no se le cayera-…ahí lo tienes, es todo tuyo, ahora cada vez que tu o tu mamá se sientan mal por mí, solo tienen que ver el anillo y recordar que siempre estaré cuidándolos-Concluí

-¿Tío esto desaparecerá cuando despierte?-dijo tomando el anillo en su mano

-Si tienes fe en que no, no desaparecerá, ahora duerme, descansa, recuerda que te quiero mucho-

Bostezo y dijo

-Y yo a ti tío-En cuanto Derek se durmió Salí rumbo a Monterrey con la promesa de no volver a pisar esa casa.

De vuelta con María los ataques eran más frecuentes y la lucha por mantener los territorios fue intensa y con eso la tensión entre María, Nettie y Lucy aumentaba:

-¿Qué parte es la que no entiendes María?-Soltó Lucy

-Sabes que si los Volturis vuelven será nuestro fin-Dijo Nettie alterándose cada vez más-Date cuenta de que esto va de mal en peor, simplemente mira a tu ejercito-Hizo una pausa-Él es el único que ha sobrevivido-Dijo señalándome despectivamente

-¿Creen que soy estúpida?-Sentencio María dándoles la espalda-¿Enserio creyeron que no me iba a dar cuenta tarde o temprano?-Lucy y Nettie se sumieron en pánico.

-No sé a qué te refieres-Dijo Lucy en un intento de calmar a María

-Me refiero a…-María dio la vuelta bruscamente y tomo a Lucy por el cuello, Nettie pretendió escapar, pero la tome del brazo-…que son un par de gusanos malagradecidos-Soltó María con rabia-Pero para su desgracia ya no las necesitamos-Me dio la señal y en menos de un segundo ya habíamos matado a Lucy y a Nettie


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPITULO 5: LA BATALLA FINAL**

…El tiempo ha pasado… ¿Cuánto?, No lo sé, décadas, tal vez. Batalla tras batalla pido que llegue mi fin, pero parece que estoy condenado a un infierno de violencia eterna…El tan sólo verme a un espejo reflejaba la horrible criatura en la que me había convertido.

Suspiré

-¿Qué pasa?-Me pregunto mi único amigo, Peter

-Nada, es solo que me harta esto-Asintió

-También yo- Contesto, pero Peter solo se conformaría con dejar de luchar, yo en cambio voy más allá.

-¡Jasper! ¡Peter!- Nos llamó María y de inmediato fuimos a su encuentro

-¡Tú!-Dijo refiriéndose a Peter-¡Separa a los que acaban de cumplir el año!-Peter se alertó, pero no dijo nada y se fue en silencio

María se aproximó a mí para besarme de manera lujuriosa, en seguida me susurro al oído:

-Desháganse de todos-Sonrió maliciosamente, me volvió a besar y se fue.

Me dirigí sin ganas hacia donde se encontraba Peter y le dije:

-Sera una larga noche- Peter se limitó a suspirar…

…-Pero…-dudó-algunos aun tienen potencial ¿no?- Me miro

-No, me dio la orden de deshacerme de todos-Me estaba empezando a fastidiar su actitud paranoica.

-¡Charlotte!- Llame a la próxima neófita en desaparecer, pero entonces Peter enfureció, lo cual me confundió, aunque si quisiera pelea, él será buen luchador, pero nunca un rival importante para mi. La neófita apareció y Peter descubrió sus verdaderos sentimientos por ella: Amor.

-¡CHARLOTTE!- Gritó Peter- ¡Corre!- Y ambos salieron disparados…

5 Años después…

"Tienes que hacerlo" Me dije a mi mismo intentando armarme de valor.

"¿Pero luego qué?" Reí sin ganas "nada"

"¿Y qué vas a hacer? ¿Primero ella y luego tú?" Contemple la opción por un instante, entonces escuche un ruido detrás de mi.

-¿Peter?-Dije con incredulidad, pero acercándome para abrazar a mi viejo amigo.

-Jasper-Dijo devolviéndome el abrazo-Pasábamos por aquí y pensé en venir a verte, ¿Cómo estás?-Dijo

-¿Cómo me veo?-Contesté con sarcasmo macabro.

-Ya entiendo-Se limitó a decir

Nos quedamos un momento en silencio.

-Va a matarme Peter-Lo mire- Tú me conoces, puedo sentirlo, cada que me mira…-Hice una pausa-Pero no la culpo, mírame, soy un monstruo y de la peor calaña, mi existencia se resume en matar, beber sangre y…-Se me quebró la vos-…y servirle de juguete sexual a María, ¿Sabes lo que significa eso para mi?, significa que María nunca me ha amado y yo idolatrándola…-El odio y el coraje comenzaron a invadirme y también a Peter, que me tranquilizó.

-No lo hagas-Dijo adivinando lo que pretendía hacer-No cargues con otra muerte en tú conciencia, y mucho menos con la de María, que poco vale…-Hizo una pausa mirándome con una pizca de iluminación en el rostro-Jasper, ¿Estarías dispuesto a abandonar a María?-Lo medité, ella era todo lo que conocía, mi mundo giraba en torno a ella, pero no podía seguir a su lado más tiempo, ya que era algo así como un acto suicida.

-Si-Contesté sin rodeos

-Veras, durante los últimos 5 años Charlotte y yo hemos vagado por muchísimos lugares y sin tener que luchar ni una sola vez, María nos mintió, si es posible una convivencia pacífica- Me miró y dijo- Vámonos, olvídate ya de todo esto, ya no queda nada para ti aquí- Concluyó

-Lo haré, ya estoy harto de esto-dije mientras seguía a Peter sin volver la vista atrás.


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPITULO 6: NUEVA ¿VIDA?**

Se me dificulta adaptarme a esta vida pacífica, pero mi depresión continua donde María la dejó

-¿No funciona verdad?-Me dijo Peter preocupado

Fruncí el ceño, ya que eso era obvio.

-¿Pero por qué?- Preguntó Charlotte

Los tres le dimos vueltas al asunto por un buen rato hasta que Peter dio con la clave.

-¡Claro!, ¿Cómo no lo vi antes?-Exclamó-Tu humor empeora después de cada caza-Peter se sintió orgulloso de su deducción.

-Supongo que tienes razón-Coincidí

-No lo comprendo- Dijo Charlotte

-Digamos que para mí no es solo matar a la víctima y ya, es más que eso, cuando veo a mi víctima sorprendida por mi hermosura me es inevitable pensar en lo que me parecieron María, Nettie y Lucy aquella noche que las vi por vez primera y como si eso no fuese mucho cuando estoy matando a mi víctima estoy sintiendo todo lo que ellos sienten y es insoportable-Concluí

-Ya veo-Dijo Charlotte

Me incorpore y me dirigí a la puerta

-Necesito un momento a solas- Les dije saliendo por la puerta

Caminé hasta estar lo suficientemente alejado de la casa, entonces me tire en el pasto fresco y comencé a pensar: "Peter y Charlotte son civilizados, pero aun así solo les basta con estar alejados de la batalla" Suspire y medité mis casi nulas opciones; María ya era parte de mi pasado, algo que había olvidado y no planeaba recordar y estar con Peter y Charlotte es una buena opción, pero no, algo me falta, tal vez mi opción sea simplemente la abstinencia, pero eso era algo estúpido, así que técnicamente solo tenía una opción…Me incorpore para encontrarme con Peter y Charlotte.

-Creo que ya tengo la solución-Dije-Y creo que lo mejor es que yo siga mi camino de aquí en adelante, ya que considero que tengo que reorganizar mi existencia-Concluí

-Pues creo que ya tomaste tu decisión- Dijo Peter con nostalgia. Asentí.

-No te haremos cambiar de opinión, así que creo que esto es un adiós- Dijo Charlotte con una sonrisa de comprensión.

-No, yo sé que nos volveremos a ver, no es un adiós, hasta luego-Dije despidiéndome de mis dos únicos amigos y me dirigí hacia ningún lado en particular, solo sé que en ese momento solo quería encontrar mi lugar en el mundo…

…Mi existencia lejos de Peter y Charlotte no ha sido la misma y a decir verdad ha empeorado, mi humanidad es ahora más pequeña que la cabeza de un alfiler. Mis intentos de auto-controlarme han sido en vano. Mi desesperación es tal que me he planteado en varias ocasiones volver con María, volver a aquella vida fácil, rebosante de odio y violencia, pero con el simple hecho de pensarlo ya me estoy arrepintiendo, pero entonces ya no tenía opciones, con ella era miserable, con Peter y Charlotte, no era tan miserable y yo solo era peor que las dos opciones anteriores juntas.

Suspire, solo tenía la opción más rápida y fácil, aunque tal vez la más sádica, ¿Pero acaso eso importaba ya? No tenía esperanzas, mucho menos un motivo para existir, por más de cien años había arrebatado vidas sin pensar en los sueños perdidos ni en sueños sin cumplir, así que un monstruo de mi clase se merecía eso y más, si, con los Volturis finalmente encontraría mi fin.

Me percaté de que estaba lloviendo y estaba empezando a llamar la atención, por quedarme bajo la lluvia sin moverme. Suspire y caminé hasta una cafetería semivacía, tomé una bocanada de aire y la mezcla de aromas me volvían loco, pero había uno en particular que me atrajo más que los demás, me dispuse a identificar de quien era ese exquisito aroma, cuando divisé a una joven sentada en la barra, me miraba con curiosidad, al principio creí que iba a atacarme, pero su expresión de sorpresa y alegría, junto con el coctel de emociones que emanaba me confundieron y aún más cuando de un salto grácil bajo de su asiento y se aproximó a mi, nunca había visto un rostro tan perfecto, que combinado con aquel cuerpo menudito, pero bien definido no podían dar otro resultado que no fuese la perfección.

-Me has hecho esperar mucho tiempo-Y aunque no supe de que hablaba no pude evitar sonreírle a aquel perfecto rostro, inclinar la cabeza y contestar

-Lo siento señorita-Ella sonrió y sin importar quien fuese yo, me tendió su mano y yo como si no hubiese tenido suficientes experiencias por impulsivo, la tome sin siquiera buscarle significado a mis actos, de pronto sentí una oleada de algo muy diferente a todo lo que había sentido, eran sentimientos nuevos para mi, los saboree y tantee mientras aquella hermosa chica me guiaba hasta una mesa apartada de todos.

Tras años de estar sumido en el odio y la violencia ya había olvidado como se sentía la esperanza…


	7. Chapter 7

**LIBRO 2: CAMBIOS**

_"Gandhi dijo que Lo que sea que hicieras en la vida, sería insignificante; pero es muy importante que lo hagas. Porque nadie más lo hará. Estoy de acuerdo con la primera parte..." (Remerber Me)_

PREFACIO:

Con la incredulidad por delante seguimos con nuestra búsqueda, claro, la incredulidad es mía, ella nunca tiene dudas. La mire y de pronto recordé lo estúpido que era dudar de ella.

Si la vida antes me tuvo en un infierno constante lo volvería a vivir si me dijeran que al final del camino encontraría esto, la plena felicidad.

En realidad no me importa mucho llegar o no, como estoy soy feliz.

**CAPITULO 1: ESPERANZA**

…-¿Y es 100% necesario?-Pregunté deseando no saber la respuesta

-Me temo que si-Contestó ella

-Supongo que es un precio razonable, pero no lo sé aún sigo incrédulo-Dije con franqueza. Ella negó con la cabeza, sonrió y puso los ojos en blanco.

-La verdad también yo, pero creo que vale la pena intentarlo, después de todo creo que esto si funciona, estas aquí- Dijo con un optimismo bastante contagioso.

Le sonreí.

-Está bien, creo que me puedo acostumbrar- Dije mientras me incorporaba, le retiraba la silla y dejaba unos billetes en la mesa, para después salir de la cafetería.

Afuera aun llovía, así que de manera casi automática me quite el saco y la cubrí con él, en un instintivo acto de caballerosidad y protección, aunque ella fuese una fuerte vampiresa, se veía tan frágil que algo dentro de mi clamaba por protegerla.

-¿Tú llevas esa dieta?-Le pregunté

De pronto ella apareció colgada de cabeza en una rama

-Si, desde que me acuerdo, por eso se me aclararon los ojos- Sonrió –Tendrás que empezar, aunque sé que te va a costar trabajo adaptarte a otra sangre que no sea humana- Dijo sin perder la sonrisa

-Supongo que por eso estamos en el bosque- Ella asintió, mientras rastreábamos una manada de venados, pero yo detecte el aroma de un puma, que olía mejor, así que me fui en pos de él. No era tan malo como yo creí, pero aun así no estaba satisfecho, pero por lo menos no estaba arrebatando vidas inocentes.

…A pasado tiempo, pero a diferencia de otras veces, no me he hastiado de este nuevo modo de vivir, aunque claro, como todo tiene sus pros y sus contras; poco a poco se me han aclarado los ojos, aunque aún los tengo obscuros, debido a mis "recaídas" ocasionales, también, contra todo pronóstico mi humor ha vuelto a ser el que solía tener en mis años de soldado Confederado, mi humanidad se ha ido recuperando y por último me he podido reconciliar con mi pasado, y todo esto gracias a ella, a Alice, que me ha ayudado a superar cada uno de los tropiezos de mi pasado.

…Mi amistad con Alice es cada vez más sólida, cuando le relaté mi historia, literalmente me llevó años terminarla, pero solo porque ella no paraba de hacer preguntas llena de curiosidad, preguntaba cosas como: "¿Cómo era tú uniforme?", "¿Cómo los lograste engañar tanto tiempo?", "¿De verdad recuerdas como te hiciste todas tus cicatrices?"…Sé que a la mayoría de la gente la habría fastidiado a la 5ta pregunta, pero había algo en ella que simplemente me obligaba a sonreírle y contestar a todas y cada una de sus curiosas preguntas, además nunca había conocido a alguien que le interesara tanto mi pasado y era un sentimiento agradable, de cierta forma me daba fuerzas para seguir adelante, aunque en realidad no supiera nuestro destino.

…-¿Sabes Jazz?-Sonreí, solo a ella se la había ocurrido decirme así y a decir verdad se oía muy bien -…Mi historia es completamente distinta a la tuya, yo no recuerdo nada de mi vida humana, solo recuerdo que un día desperté y era así- La mire con una ceja alzada.

-Te aseguro que yo pongo la misma cara cuando veo que en realidad no tiene mucho sentido y fue aún más raro cuando al despertar se me nubló la vista y lo primero que vi fue tu rostro- Reí sin poder evitarlo, ella se unió a mis risas.

…Con el tiempo Alice ha adquirido la maña de comprar cosas, pero sobre todo ropa, para ella y para mí, por lo que me he visto en la necesidad de adquirir pequeñas propiedades para todo lo que Alice quiera, además eso nos concede más tiempo juntos.

…Cada día que pasa mis sentimientos por Alice se van tornando en otras cosas, que ya no son un simple cariño de amigos, pero a la vez me da miedo que ella llegue a rechazarme, ya que si lo veo fríamente no tengo nada para ofrecerle, en cambio ella lo tiene todo, la perfección personificada.

…Una tarde de otoño mientras "descansábamos" Alice me dijo:

-¿Me enseñas a luchar?- Reí

-¿Y con qué objetivo?-

-¿No te aburre no hacer nada divertido?- Me dijo

-No sé si haz notado que estos últimos años, al menos para mí han sido los menos aburridos de mi existencia- Contesté

-Es que la verdad quiero probar que tan efectivo es mi don- Lo medité unos segundos.

-Está bien- Le dije incorporándome

-Bien- Dijo colocándose a unos pasos de distancia de mi- solo atácame- indico con una gran sonrisa trazada en el rostro

-De acuerdo-Dije preparándome, Alice cerró los ojos sin perder la sonrisa, me lancé sobre ella, pero sorpresivamente ni la rocé, ella rió, sonreí y la comencé a atacar cada vez más rápido, pero ella adivino todos y cada uno de mis movimientos, hasta que de un momento a otro, sin pensarlo, la tomé por los brazos. Ambos reímos, entre risa y risa ninguno notó que nos habíamos acercado más el uno al otro. La mire, por primera vez pude divisar su piel tan cerca y con esto constatar que Alice era la perfección personificada. Ella me sonrió, pero ésta era una sonrisa diferente, era una sonrisa llena de ternura y cariño, me miró directamente a los ojos, que de inmediato dejaron fluir sus verdaderos sentimientos, para, simultáneamente posar sus manos en mi torso, un simple movimiento que desencadenó una oleada de emociones que no me preocupe ni si quiera por controlar, ya que ahora sabía, Alice sentía lo mismo; la tomé de la cintura con una mano, mientras con la otra recorría su delicado rostro, ella me sonrió con dulzura y lentamente comenzó a aproximarse a mí; así mismo fue moviendo sus brazos, hasta que hábilmente rodeó mí cuello. Recorrí con mi mano libre su espalda y presioné a Alice contra mi cuerpo, me agaché hasta que nuestras frentes se encontraron, Alice suspiro y con eso pude saborear su dulce aliento en mi boca, espere, luego me aproximé más a ella y entonces nuestros labios se tocaron levemente, hice un movimiento para retirarme, pero Alice movió sus manos, hasta aferrarse a mí cabello, me atrajo de vuelta a sus labios, esta vez ambos comenzamos a mover nuestros labios rítmicamente, yo estaba esperando poder guardar mis emociones solo para mí, aunque no ayudaba mucho el hecho de que Alice comenzara a amoldarse a mí cuerpo, para después ponerse de puntillas, para poder besarme más intensamente, percatándome de eso, la cargue para que no estuviese incomoda, pero Alice ya no tenía control sobre ella misma y en un instante rodeó mí cintura con sus piernas y se presionó más contra mi cuerpo. Por más que quise contener mis emociones no pude más, ya que las de Alice tampoco me ayudaban mucho, así que simplemente las deje fluir entre los dos, lo cual aumentó la pasión ambos sentíamos, pronto, ambos nos volvimos más insistentes en el beso, entonces ambos nos separamos el uno del otro, solo para descubrir que ambos estábamos, aunque fuese imposible, jadeando y faltos de oxígeno. Me sonrió y volvió a mis labios, esta vez Alice se aferró de mi camisa, aunque lo hizo tan fuerte que terminó rompiéndola, lo que le dio pauta a lo que en realidad buscaba; comenzó a desabrochar mi camisa, me pare en seco y la mire, ella no entendía lo que pasaba.

-Alice-dije jadeando-No lo hare…- Me miro con angustia-…no lo hare si no me dices que estás lista-Relajo su expresión, se aproximó a mi oído y me susurró:

-Estoy muy segura de ti, de lo que siento y de lo que quiero y eso es estar contigo…-Sonreí

-Solo eso necesitaba saber…- Dije antes de besarla y lentamente recostarla en una cama de hojas, Alice continuo deshaciéndose de mi camisa, cuando lo logró, se incorporó, hasta sentarse, entonces comenzó a besar con ternura cada una de las cicatrices que tenía, mientras tanto, yo bajaba el cierre de su vestido y recorría su espalda desnuda, Alice estaba frenética, tomo mi rostro y me beso con urgencia, la pasión que ambos desbordábamos me estaba volviendo loco, entonces supe que perdí el control, cuando de un jalón arranque el vestido de Alice, ella no se quedó atrás, ya que con un movimiento rompió la hebilla de mi cinturón y con rápidos movimientos ambos nos despojamos de la ropa que nos quedaba. No podía creer que eso me estuviese pasando, no podía creer que aquella hermosa chica me hubiese elegido a mí; aquella fue la primera noche que agradecí ser inmortal…


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPITULO 2: CAMBIOS**

Es sorprendente como me cambio la vida en los últimos 10 años, desde que Alice me encontró, hasta hace 3 años que ambos admitimos nuestros verdaderos sentimientos y ahora a solo un día de llegar a nuestro destino: La casa de la Familia Cullen y aunque yo tenía mis dudas, me las reservaba para mí.

La oí suspirar.

-¿Qué pasa?- Le dije, me miro con angustia

-No tengo nada que ponerme- Se quejó, puse los ojos en blanco y dirigí mi mirada a las cajas y cajas llenas de ropa que Alice tenia, aunque gracias a ella yo no me quedaba muy atrás.

-Alice…-Dije con paciencia exagerada-Ambos tenemos tanta ropa que bien podríamos abrir una tienda y ganar muy bien-Sonreí-Además siempre te vez hermosa-Me sonrió y se lanzó sobre mí, tirándome al suelo, ambos reímos y nos quedamos así un buen tiempo. Me alegraba haber adquirido esta pequeña casa, ya que eso de equipaje ligero no se le daba mucho a Alice.

Alice se acomodó en mi pecho, le sonreí y ella me correspondió; nos miramos fijamente a los ojos por un largo rato; recientemente se había convertido en nuestro pasatiempo, yo considero fascinante mirar a través de los ojos de Alice, ya que en sus ojos refleja todas sus emociones, las cuales disfruto degustándolas, ella, por su parte, me dice que desde que me vio en aquella primera visión, siempre la hipnotizaron mis ojos.

Se acercó a mí y me comenzó a besar suavemente, podría estar en esa posición por toda la eternidad sin problema alguno, pero por desgracia Alice se incorporó y me dijo de manera burlona:

-¿No qué ya teníamos que irnos?- Me extendió su mano, me incorporé, la tomé y salimos por la puerta para encontrarnos con nuestro destino, aunque mi presente y futuro, siempre sería ella…

…Caminamos hasta que de pronto, Alice se desvaneció con la mirada perdida, una de sus visiones que debido a que no las controla le llegan de golpe y de manera inesperada; Alice clavo sus uñas en la tierra, me agache rápidamente, tome sus manos entre las mías para evitar que se lastimase.

-¿Alice?...¿Alice?-Dije para que reaccionara, nunca olvidaría la primera vez que esto le paso, casi me morí del susto…ahora venía la peor parte, Alice comenzó a apretar mis manos y de pronto se retorció de manera anormal y volvió en sí jadeando, intento incorporarse, pero yo sabía que este tipo de cosas la agotaban.

-Quédate ahí por un momento, descansa- Le dije, después de un rato le pregunté-¿Qué fue lo que viste?-

Ella sonrió, se incorporó y me dijo.

-La casa de los Cullen está muy cerca, vamos- Dijo con entusiasmo

La seguí por unos minutos, hasta que Alice grito emocionada:

-¡Jazz, mira!-Me aproxime a ella para ver lo que me señalaba-¿No es preciosa?-Coincidí con ella.

Alice tomó mi mano y me llevo casi arrastrando a la casa, cuando llegamos a la puerta Alice no dudo ni un segundo en tocar el timbre.

Segundos después nos abrió la puerta un alto vampiro rubio, que estaba claramente sorprendido de vernos. Él abrió la boca, pero Alice se le adelantó

-¡Hola, Buenas tardes Dr. Cullen!- el vampiro le sonrió algo confundido-Yo me llamo Alice y él es Jasper- Nos miró a ambos, como si eso fuere a despejar sus dudas, Alice se confundió por la expresión del vampiro, así que dijo:

-¿Usted es el Doctor Carlisle Cullen verdad?- Preguntó un poco temerosa.

Como pude intenté transmitirle al Doctor un poco de confianza.

-Sí, así es jovencita, ¿Pero cómo sabes eso?- Preguntó el Doctor más confundido que antes

Alice sonrió.

-En realidad es una larga historia, y la verdad es un poco confusa, incluso me confunde a mi, es muy extraño- Contestó Alice para sí misma. El Dr. Cullen la miro con extrañeza, así que decidí intervenir.

-Si, es un poco extraño, pero si la escucha más detenidamente, tal vez tenga un poco de sentido- El Doctor rio seguido de Alice. Dentro de la casa se escuchó a alguien aproximándose.

-Querido- dijo una voz llena de ternura- ¿Quién es? – Concluyó la voz, mientras tras el Doctor se asomaba un rostro en forma de corazón, enmarcado por un cabello color caramelo ondulado, era una mujer bajita, no tanto como Alice, aquella mujer nos sonrió con dulzura y cautela, luego miro a su amado, ya que solo se podría significar eso aquella mirada llena de amor.

-Cariño- Dijo el Doctor –Ellos son Jasper y Alice- agache la cabeza en señal de respeto y humildad, Alice por su parte, sonrió abiertamente y de pronto de ella emanó un aura de confianza.

-Usted debe ser Esme- comenzó Alice, antes de que el doctor pudiese decir algo más. La mujer asintió y miro a Alice con ternura y curiosidad- ¿Usted remodelo y restauro esta casa verdad?, ¡vaya, eso sí es talento!- La mujer, Esme le sonrió a Alice de manera maternal antes de dirigirse a su esposo.

- Que poco atento eres –le reprochó con ternura- deben haber viajado mucho chicos, ¿por qué no pasan?- Nos ofreció abriendo la puerta, Alice tomó mi mano y con total confianza atravesó la puerta.

-Gracias- Dije.

El interior era espectacular, pero eso no me distrajo del estado de alerta en el que entre, después de todo no conocíamos a aquellos vampiros.

Alice percibió de inmediato mi cambio de humor.

-Jazz- me susurro- cálmate, todo va a estar bien, confía en mi- le sonreí, ella sabía muy bien confiaba plenamente en su palabra.

La mujer nos guió hasta una hermosa sala, nos ofreció asiento, para después sentarse frente a nosotros junto con su esposo.

-Así que son de Philadelphia- Afirmó el doctor.

-No, nos conocimos en Philadelphia- Aclaro Alice.

- Ya veo, entonces ¿de dónde vienen?- preguntó con curiosidad, esta vez decidí empezar.

-Yo soy de Houston, Texas y Alice de Biloxi Mississippi- Contesté

-Sí me permiten la pregunta ¿Cómo llegaron a esta vida?- Dijo el Doctor con amabilidad.

Alice se me adelanto esta vez.

-Yo en realidad no recuerdo nada, solo obscuridad, después la quemazón y desperté sola, sin saber nada, solo con mucha sed y sin saber lo que era- Dijo Alice

De pronto un extraño sentimiento de protección emanó de la Sra. Cullen.

-Después de despertar lo primero que vi fue una cafetería de Philadelphia y aun chico de ojos carmesí buscando algo, es extraño, aun no sé cómo funcionan mis visiones, pero solo sé que hasta ahora han sido ciertas, me encontré con Jasper en la cafetería de Philadelphia y luego logramos encontrarlos- Concluyó Alice con cierto toque de auto satisfacción.

-¿Visiones?- Repitió el Doctor

-Sí, creo que puedo ver el futuro- Respondió Alice – Ese es el motivo por el que venimos, necesito su ayuda…- Dijo casi suplicante al doctor-…sé que ustedes ayudaron a Edward con su don de leer mentes, solo venimos por eso, queremos saber cómo controlar nuestros dones- Me alegro que Alice me incluyera, ya que difícilmente yo admitiría que necesito ayuda.

-¿También tú posees un don?- Dijo mirándome consternado.

- Así es, verán, nací en Houston en 1840…- Relate mi historia hasta lo de la cafetería – Desde que tengo memoria siempre he podido persuadir o manipular, sí así lo prefieren, a la gente, en el ejército siempre hacia que me escucharan y mis ideas siempre eran las primeras en ser tomadas en cuenta, cuando me convirtieron descubrí que podía, de cierto modo manipular las emociones de un lugar.- Concluí

El doctor comenzó a dar vueltas por la sala pensativo, Alice se tensó a mi lado, la rodee con mi brazo con el objetivo de calmarla.

De pronto el doctor se volvió hacia nosotros con mirada calmada y justo cuando iba a decir algo Alice se dobló de forma anormal y soltó un grito; me incorpore rápidamente, tomé a Alice de las manos y me concentré en relajarla, el doctor, toco mi hombro y se arrodillo a mi lado y me dijo:

-¿Es una visión verdad?- Asentí -¡Que interesante!- Dijo el doctor mientras Alice volvía en sí.

-Nos ayudara- Dijo Alice, el doctor nos miró y asintió

-Pero creo que esta adorable jovencita ya sabe el resto de mi decisión ¿No es así? – dijo mientras miraba a Alice de manera paternal.

-¿De verdad?- Dijo Alice a punto de la euforia

El doctor asintió y me miro.

-Creo que sería excelente para nosotros si aceptaran vivir aquí- me dijo mientras su mujer se incorporaba y coincidía en él.

Alice me miro con los ojos apunto de llanto, si pudiéramos llorar.

-Pues- empecé – no sabría qué decir, ¿No es molestia para ustedes?- dije a modo de cortesía

- Pero claro que no, al contrario, será un orgullo presumirlos como mis dos nuevo hijos- Dijo Esme con dulzura.

Alice se abalanzó contra Esme para abrazarla.

-Muchas gracias- dijo Alice sumamente emocionada, mientras Esme la abrazaba maternalmente, era una escena enternecedora.

-Pues Bienvenidos a la familia- me dijo el doctor para después darme un abrazo y después recibir a Alice que venía eufórica a abrazar a Carlisle.

Después Alice me miró, corrió hacia mí y me abrazo.

-Al fin Jazz- me susurró – solo felicidad por delante- concluyó

- Creo – dijo Esme – que Edward debería de cambiarse a la otra habitación, es más pequeña y no cabrían los dos ahí adentro- concluyó

- Sí, no le molestara- coincidió Carlisle- chicos, si necesitan ayuda estaremos por aquí- concluyó

Agradecí y me volví para buscar a Alice, pero ella ya estaba llamando a la mudanza para que trajeran nuestras cosas de Seattle a Forks.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 3: Mudanza y Carlisle**

-¡Jasper!- Llamó Esme, de inmediato salí a ver qué pasaba- Ya llegaron sus cosas tesoro- me dijo con ternura.

Sonreí y baje las amplias escaleras para encontrarme con la montaña de maletas y cajas que esperaban pacientemente, para mi fortuna Carlisle me ayudo a subir todo mientras Alice estaba de compras, como era su costumbre, cuando llegamos Alice habló con Carlisle y le dijo que podían poner el nombre de los Cullen en la lista de inversionistas de la bolsa de valores y que Alice le podía ayudar a ver las altas y bajas en la bolsa y así mantener una economía bastante decente. Carlisle, por supuesto acepto.

Carlisle me estaba ayudando a desempacar y a poner mi estudio, alterno a nuestra habitación, en orden.

-¿Te gusta la filosofía?- me pregunto, era fácil saber eso, sí se veía con detenimiento mis libros.

-Sí, aunque me gusta de todo- conteste.

-Ven conmigo, te enseñare algo que tal vez te resulte interesante- Dijo mientras me conducía escaleras abajo hasta su despacho, un cuarto al que no había entrado.

Dentro del despacho había cientos de cuadros y aún más libros, observe asombrado.

-Cuando quieras puedes tomar el libro que desees- me dijo Carlisle, entonces fije mi atención en un cuadro de aspecto renacentista, en él se podía observar unas figuras encapuchadas que reconocí sin dificultad: Los Volturis, pero junto con aquellas 3 figuras sombrías había una cuarta que me sorprendió al descubrir quién era.

-¿Ese eres tú?- Pregunte casi incrédulo

Carlisle sonrió y asintió.

-Sí, en la época en la que viví con los Volturis- dijo

-¿De verdad?- pregunte aun incrédulo

- Si, son muy refinados, pero sin respeto por la vida humana, claro está, solo aman sus leyes, pueden llegar a ser muy sádicos incluso, pero todo por el respeto a la ley.- dijo

-¿Cuánto tiempo viviste con ellos?- pregunte

-No mucho en realidad, me fui cuando estaban intentando persuadirme de que probara la sangre humana, nunca lo he hecho y nunca lo hare- me sorprendió.

-¿nunca has probado la sangre humana?- Dije sorprendido de que si quiera eso fuese posible.

-Nunca, veras, nací en una época en la que se condenaba a todo aquel que no llevase colgado un crucifijo y mi padre era un pastor anglicano fanático, entregado a su iglesia, fue entonces cuando la inquisición le encomendó la tarea de ser un "caza monstruos", pronto me uní al negocio familiar, y no era nada malo en eso, en una ocasión perseguí a un clan de vampiros hasta las alcantarillas de la ciudad, fue entonces cuando el líder del clan me atacó, pero no morí, como pude me escondí entre sacos de patatas podridas y aguante los 3 días

de transformación sin emitir ni un solo sonido, al despertar me di cuenta de lo que era e intente revelarme en contra de mí mismo, intente destruirme varias veces, pero nunca lo logre, resistí el impulso de alimentarme solo por lo repulsivo que era para mí ser así, al final mi hambre era tal que me debilite terriblemente, pero aun así decidí alejarme de la población , ya que mi fuerza de voluntad también se debilitaba, deambule por meses enteros en busca de algún lugar en el bosque en el cual fuera bueno maldecirme a gusto, hasta que una noche una manada de ciervos cruzó por mi escondite, la sed me convirtió en un ser salvaje, así que ni siquiera pensé en lo que estaba haciendo cuando me abalancé sobre aquellos siervos, cuando recupere las fuerzas, me halle a mí mismo dentro del monstruo que temía convertirme, después me fui a Francia y el resto de Europa de Universidad en Universidad, estudié música, ciencias y medicina, donde encontré mi vocación y una buena manera de salvar las vidas que jamás arrebataría, pase 2 siglos de tormento para lograr entrar a un quirófano sin sufrir ningún efecto, ahora me considero casi inmune, además que ahora puedo hacer este trabajo que amo sin sufrir y como un extra obtengo paz interior.

Cuando estudie en Italia fue cuando conocí a Aro, Cayo y Marco, apenas estuve con ellos unas décadas, después decidí probar suerte en el Nuevo Mundo.

Trabajaba en un hospital de Chicago por las noches cuando azotó la peste, fue entonces cuando la familia Masen ingreso por contagió, el Sr. Edward Masen, la Sra. Elizabeth Masen, con quien había tenido más cercanía, y su hijo Edward Anthony Masen, el señor Masen fue el primero en fallecer, pero la señora Elizabeth luchaba día a día a pesar de que la peste ya estuviese muy avanzada, la tarde en la que murió la señora Masen solicitó hablar conmigo y me dijo que ella sabía lo que era y me hizo jurar que salvaría a su hijo, fue así como Edward se convirtió en mi primer hijo.

Tiempo después nos fuimos de Chicago, fue entonces cuando conocí a la joven Esme Anne Platt, era una joven hermosa, llena de vida y con ganas de comerse al mundo, fue entonces cuando se casó con Charles Evenson, un tipo que de inmediato la embarazo, pero Esme anhelaba un hijo, más que nada en el mundo, lo anhelaba tanto que soportaba las golpizas que le propinaba su entonces marido, a mí me llenaba de rabia, cuando ingresaba al hospital con contusiones provocadas por sus golpes, al poco tiempo Edward me ayudo a descubrir mis verdaderos sentimientos por Esme, pero acaso ¿Podía yo saber lo que ella sentía por mí?, no había manera; al poco tiempo Esme perdió al bebé a causa de una golpiza que le propino Evenson, Esme se hallaba desconsolada, para ella la vida carecía de valor, así que se arrojó de un acantilado, la dieron por muerta, por una feliz coincidencia estaba en la morgue cuando escuche un latido de corazón muy débil, fue entonces cuando descubrí que estaba viva, aunque no por mucho si no hacía nada, pues las heridas internas eran muy graves y no sobreviviría, así que decidí convertirla, al tiempo Esme también confeso sus sentimientos hacia mí y nos casamos.- Concluyó Carlisle

-¡Pero qué historia tan interesante!- dije emocionado

-Gracias, esto los acercara más a la familia, poco a poco irán sabiendo las demás historias-dijo con una sonrisa

Alice volvió con un montón de cosas decorativas y muebles para nuestra habitación, así que invertimos el tiempo en decorar, acomodar y mover cosas, hasta que Carlisle llamó a Alice para ayudarle con sus visiones, fue hasta entonces cuando descubrimos que las visiones de Alice estaban basadas en las decisiones que tomaban los demás, pues si la decisión cambia la visión cambia.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 4: Los Cullen**

-Tranquila cariño, todo saldrá bien- le dijo Esme a Alice con ternura

A lo lejos se escuchó un motor aproximándose, Alice comenzó a ponerse eufórica, el motor paró en el garaje luego 3 risas diferentes

-¿Pero qué..?-dijo una voz seguida de una risotada

-Parece que Esme ya se hartó de ti- Mire a Alice

-¿Dejaste sus cosas en el garaje?- Le reproche con ternura, ella sonrió y se fue al garaje

-¡Hola!- saludo, de pronto se hizo un silencio en el garaje-que gusto al fin conocerlos, soy Alice, Esme nos ha hablado mucho de ustedes, Edward, Emmett y Rosalie- casi me la podía imaginar señalándolos a cada uno y examinándolos de arriba abajo

-¿Hola?- Dijo la primera voz

-Lamento haber dejado tus cosas aquí, Esme dijo que no te molestaría, bueno en realidad no dijo que las dejara aquí, pero nosotros no sabíamos cómo acomodar las cosas, así que se me ocurrió dejarlas aquí- Mire a Carlisle y a Esme y puse los ojos en blanco, ellos sonrieron con paciencia.

-¿Les dijo?- Repitió la voz

-Sí, están aquí adentro- dijo Alice caminando con alegría hacia la casa, Alice corrió a mi lado con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¿Pero que pasa aquí?- dijo un chico alto, con el cabello alborotado

-¡Hola cariño!- saludo Esme

Carlisle se incorporó del sillón y dijo:

-Bien creo que primero a presentarnos, Edward, Emmett, Rose, ellos son Jasper y creo que esta pequeña traviesa ya se presentó, Alice- Edward era el de cabello alborotado, Emmett era grande y musculoso y Rosalie alta rubia y muy hermosa.

-Ellos han venido desde Philadelphia a pedir mi ayuda para poder controlar sus dones- explicó Carlisle, Edward pareció comprender a lo que se refería Carlisle.

-Y como habrán notado les ofrecimos lo que nunca habían tenido, un hogar y una familia y espero que absolutamente ninguno tenga problema con eso ¿O sí?- dijo Esme como sentenciando a cualquiera que apelara su decisión

-Yo sí- soltó Edward, Esme y Carlisle lo miraron sorprendidos- Ahora voy a tener que caminar 6 pasos más para llegar a mi habitación- dijo, todos reímos y con eso concluyó nuestra introducción a la familia.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 5: Renacer**

La vida nunca había sido tan dulce conmigo, lo tenía todo: una familia verdadera con padres amorosos que no me reprochaban mis tropiezos, hermanos ejemplares que siempre me apoyaban y por supuesto Alice, el amor de mi vida y mi fuerza para seguir. La única que me recuerda por que vale la pena vivir.

Pocas semanas después de que llegamos nos fuimos a Alaska con un clan hermano de los Cullen, ahí conocimos a los Denali, considerados como una extensión de la familia Cullen.

Los Denali nos recibieron como si fuésemos familiares que tenían mucho de no ver.

Carlisle adquirió una propiedad y un nuevo empleo en el hospital local, Esme comenzó a trabajar en la restauración y remodelación de la casa con mi ayuda, ya que los demás se matricularon en la preparatoria, yo me negué, ya que me sentía incapaz de estar rodeado de humanos.

Esme era muy amable al permitirme ayudarle en la casa, incluso me estaba enseñando algunas cosas de su oficio, era todo un arte.

-Me alegra tanto que Alice y tú se estén adaptando bien a estar con nosotros- dijo Esme

-Sí a mí también, estoy feliz por Alice, al fin tiene la familia que siempre quiso- Conteste

-También yo agradecí eso cuando Carlisle me convirtió, después de ser una mujer golpeada Carlisle solo me lleno de cariño y bondad, pero sobre todo me ofreció la felicidad más infinita que jamás había experimentado- Dijo Esme – A demás de que tengo 5 hijos hermosos, mi sueño de ser madre está cumplido al fin- concluyó; yo sonreí.

Emmett y yo nos hemos vuelto muy cercanos, ya que ambos somos cómplices de cuando nuestra sed va más allá de un puma o un oso, aunque yo sé que Alice lo sabe muy bien y aun así no me recrimina nada, eso me causa un gran conflicto interno muy severo después.

Alice, por su parte se ha vuelto muy cercana a Edward, ambos comparten cosas como si de verdad fuesen hermanos, supongo que es bueno que Alice cuente con alguien que no sea yo.

En casa no tengo mucho que hacer, así que me dedique a devorarme la jugosa biblioteca de Carlisle o me dedico a tocar algún instrumento como piano o violín. Aunque a la par tengo que estar pendiente de Alice, ya que, aunque Carlisle y ella están progresando con lo de las visiones aun le dan "ataques", así que la historia oficial en Denali es que Alice sufre de epilepsia.

Los años pasaron y Alice se graduó con honores en diseño de modas y Edward en medicina, Emmett y Rosalie, por su parte, decidieron casarse por segunda vez, así que Alice se ofreció para organizar la boda.

Décadas después Carlisle y Esme decidieron que estábamos llamando mucho la atención en Denali, así que decidieron que era hora empezar de nuevo en Toronto.

Han pasado 20 años y puedo decir que han sido los mejores de mi existencia.

Me encontraba reflexionando en el bosque cuando escuche 2 susurros que atravesaron el bosque. Me puse en alertan hacia mucho que no peleaba, pero yo sabía que no existía rival importante para mí. De pronto escuche una risa conocida.

-Siempre alerta hermano- Divise a Peter salir de entre los árboles.

-¡Peter, qué gusto!- dije sorprendido- ¡Qué sorpresa! ¿Cómo estás?- Pero antes de que Peter pudiera contestar apareció Charlotte.

-¡Jasper!- grito entusiasmada

-¡Charlotte hace mucho tiempo!- le dije abrazándola.

-¡Mírate!- dijo Charlotte- Te vez muy bien- Peter coincidió con ella. Me reí.

-¿Y bien?...¿Cómo te ha ido?...¿Qué has hecho?...-Dijo Peter entusiasmado

-Les mostrare- dije mientras los conducía a la casa.

Cuando entramos llamé a todos y en seguida aparecieron.

-Carlisle, Esme, ellos son Peter y Charlotte, los viejos amigos de los que les hable- Ambos sonrieron y saludaron gustosos.

- Ahora bien, ellos son mis hermanos, Edward y Emmett, Peter y Charlotte, y ella es mi hermosa hermana Rosalie y…- Mire para todos lados buscando a Alice; me volví para preguntar dónde estaba, pero Edward se me adelantó y me dijo:

-¿De verdad quieres que te lo diga?- señalo a la planta alta de la casa. Puse los ojos en blanco, les hice una seña a Peter y Charlotte de que esperaran un poco y me dirigí al primer descanso de las escaleras.

-¡Alice!-Escuche una risita

-Espera por favor- Dijo

-Alice…-la llame por segunda vez- Alice Cullen por favor-

-Sí, sí ya voy- Dijo dándome por mi lado

-Alice, hermosa, anda sal, te llevo de compras al rato, pero por favor sal- Dije

-Eso es amor- dijo Emmett de manera burlona.

Divisé la figura de Alice. Suspire. "Benditos los 90´s que me dejan ver a Alice en minifalda todos los días". Edward se rió.

-Espera- dijo Alice- quiero verme bien y creo que esto no es lo indicado-

-Alice- dije en el tono de voz que sabía que no resistía.

Alice sonrió y corrió para llegar a mis brazos donde la estreche y dije orgulloso:

-Y ella es Alice mi pequeña gran razón para vivir- Alice sonrió y me beso con dulzura.

-¡Vaya, veo que no te ha ido nada mal!- Dijo Peter

-Encontraste la felicidad- Comentó Charlotte

-Más bien ella me encontró a mi ¿verdad?- dije mirando a Alice.

Ella me sonrió y corrió a presentarse con Peter y Charlotte para después interrogarlos sobre mis días de neófito loco. Peter y Charlotte accedieron permanecer con nosotros por algún tiempo.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 6: Planes**

Me encontraba sentado en mi estudio dándole vueltas y vueltas a un asunto en particular, hacía ya casi un siglo que conocía a Alice y que ella me había elegido como su compañero, yo estaba listo para el siguiente paso, pero no sabía cómo reaccionaría Alice…

"Edward necesito tu ayuda" Pensé, y en seguida apareció a mi lado.

-¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó

-Seguramente ya sabrás que desde hace unos meses le he dado vueltas a una idea en mi cabeza- Dije en voz alta, pues las chicas se habían ido de caza.

-Sí, lo sé- Asintió Edward pensativo- Y también quieres saber si ella aceptaría- Movi la cabeza

-Precisamente- dije

Edward sonrió- Aun no entiendo porque dudas de ella, créeme cuando te digo que todo en su cabeza gira en torno a ti-

-Entonces necesitare tu ayuda- Dije

Edward asintió

-Sé que hacer, no te angusties, puedo sentirlo- dijo sarcásticamente -¡Carlisle!- Llamó y en seguida cruzó el umbral de la puerta

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó

-Jasper necesita que lo acompañes a Los Ángeles, te lo explicara en el camino- Carlisle asintió y se fue a empacar de inmediato.

-Empaca, en Los Ángeles encontraran el anillo- dijo entes de salir de mi estudio

Hice caso y empaque todo, unas horas después Carlisle y yo ya estábamos aterrizando en Los Ángeles y Carlisle rentaba un auto.

Recorrimos tiendas por horas hasta que encontré el anillo perfecto de oro amarillo y oro blanco con un hermoso diamante y Carlisle confiado en la respuesta de Alice compro nuestros anillos de bodas; del mismo diseño del de Alice pero sin el diamante, con nuestros nombres grabados; el mío decía "Alice" y el de ella "Jasper".

Al volver Edward me informó que Esme y Rosalie tenían ocupada a Alice desde que volvieron, con el argumento de que querían remodelar la casa, así que eso me concedía tiempo para organizarlo todo, así que en cuanto llegamos a Seattle tome un ferri a Vancouver…

Esa semana Alice y yo no nos vimos mucho y a ella la empezaba a abrumar la preocupación, por mi estado ausente; así que ese viernes puse todo en marcha:

Ya todo estaba en el auto de Edward, con el pretexto de la caza salimos los 4 rumbo a la cascada, el lugar favorito de Alice, adecuamos la cueva, pusimos alfombras, velas, tulipanes, y un sofá cama; mis hermanos y Carlisle me dejaron para cambiarme mientras oía a Edward hablar con Alice por teléfono:

"Alice no te alarmes, pero tienes que venir ahora mismo"

"¿Porqué, qué sucedió?"

"…Jasper"

"Voy en seguida"

Pasaron 2 minutos y escuche a Emmett detener a Alice

"Para tu tren duende"

"Emmett este no es el momento"

"De hecho hermanita" dijo Edward "Esto es una trampa, digamos que Jasper te tiene una sorpresa, así que hazle un favor y no se la arruines"

"¿Una sorpresa?, Pero no estoy arreglada"

"Jasper pensó en eso y me pidió que te diera esto"

Escuche como Edward le daba la caja a Alice…

"Y esta nota, son instrucciones, diviértete"

Y Ambos desaparecieron en la noche; Alice abrió la caja y en seguida se cambió, podía oír la ropa rozando su piel, después la oí bajar a la cueva, así que me oculte

Alice bajó, podía sentir su sorpresa

-¿Jazz?- susurro

Salí desde la esquina de la cueva para, yo vestía un traje negro con una camisa morada y una corbata negra y Alice se veía hermosa en el vestido lila que compre para ella.

-Ese vestido era lindo cuando lo compré, pero en ti es lo que sigue en nivel de perfección- Ella me sonrió

Me aproxime a ella y le di un tulipán.

-¿Qué es todo esto?- Pregunto maravillada.

-Es solo para celebrar nuestro aniversario y para algo más…-dije mientras la dirigía al sofá.

-¿Alguna vez te he dicho lo que sentí aquel día que te conocí?- ella negó con la cabeza- Aquel día yo esperaba masacrar a aquella gente de la cafetería, lo único que quería era que los Volturis me encontraran y me mataran, pero ahí estabas tú, con esta bella sonrisa que te caracteriza, cruzaste tu mirada con la mía y el mundo dejo de tener importancia, sabía que había encontrado a alguien especial y cuando me atreví a besarte por primera vez, fue como si me dieras un motivo por el cual vivir y hasta el día de hoy sigues siendo el motivo por el que valió la pena el castigo que sufrí con María…- Me agache a su altura y tome su mano- Alice eres la fuerza que le da orbita a mi mundo; siempre estuviste ahí para mí, aunque fallara y te decepcionara siempre me sonreías y me haces ver las cosas bellas de la vida; eres como mi sueño de verano; contigo soy libre…-Comencé a poner una rodilla en el piso…- Así que hoy en esta hermosa noche…-Alice comenzó revolver sus emociones y comenzó a temblarle el labio como si quisiera llorar…- Hoy cumplimos 50 años de conocernos…- Sin soltar su mano saque el anillo de mi bolsillo- así que: Alice Cullen, quiero que sepas que eres el amor de mi existencia, durante este tiempo me has hecho el hombre más feliz del planeta, y que sin ti el mundo sería un error, así que en esta bella noche quiero preguntarte…- Nos miramos a los ojos, ambos sabíamos la respuesta, pero quería oírla de sus labios; abrí la caja del anillo, Alice se llevó una mano a la boca…- Alice Cullen…¿Me concederías el enorme privilegio de ser tu esposo?- en ese momento descubrí el anillo.

-Jazz…yo…- Me miro reflejando el más profundo amor que pudo evocar- pero claro que si- dijo sin desviar la mirada de mis ojos, ni yo de los de ella, coloqué el anillo en su mano, ambos bajamos la vista para admirar el anillo; tome su mano y bese el anillo; ella tiro de mi mano atrayéndome hacia ella y comenzó a besarme con pasión.

Alice comenzó por quitarme el saco y la corbata al tiempo en que me abría paso en el sofá, la tomé por la cintura para desplegar el sofá y convertirlo en cama y depositar a Alice con delicadeza sobre ésta mientras le quitaba el vestido de forma delicada y ella se deshacía de mi camisa. Alice se miraba tan delicada, que a veces creía que con un movimiento en falso podría matarla…

Alice y yo decidimos ausentarnos de la casa ese fin de semana, a veces solo nos mirábamos a los ojos por largas horas; otras decidíamos sumergirnos en las aguas de aquella cascada, con la enorme ventaja de no tener que salir a respirar, ambos sosteníamos sesiones largas y placenteras de besos y caricias bajo el agua.

El lunes por la tarde decidimos regresar, Alice se mostraba radiante, no dejaba de mirarme y lanzarme tiernas miradas que me veía obligado a corresponder debido a la naturaleza misma de la mirada.

Nos encontrábamos a un kilómetro de la casa y no se escuchaba ningún sonido dentro.

Nos aproximamos y entramos cautelosos, entonces…

-¡Sorpresa!- Gritaron todos al unísono. Alice y yo sonreímos ampliamente, recorrí el salón con la vista y divise dos figuras conocidas: Peter y Charlotte, que de inmediato nos abrazaron a Alice y a mi, felicitándonos por nuestro compromiso.

Alice no tardo en ponerse a organizar todo lo que tenia que ver con la boda.

En los últimos meses Alice había estado tan ocupada y me mantenía tan ocupado que a veces era muy difícil, si quiera verla, a demás de que no me permitía ver su vestido, ni mi traje, eso no me era tan angustiante, lo que me angustiaba era que desde que nos comprometimos, no nos habíamos, ni siquiera besado.

-¿Te mata la abstinencia sexual?- Me dijo Emmett de manera burlona, ya que él y Rose, estaban teniendo un repentino arranque de pasión, lo que provocaba no solo sensaciones que no podía evitar sentir, sino que también era un tormento escuchar los anormales ruidos que salían de su habitación.

-La verdad si- dije indignado. Emmett me dio unas palmadas en la espalda y me contesto de manera burlona

-Eso es lo que te sacas por no haberte casado antes de- Lo ignore, dirigiéndome escaleras arriba, hacia mi estudio; cerré la puerta, tome mi violín, unas partituras y me concentre en mi música. Después de un rato me harte, me senté en mi escritorio y suspire. Prendí mi ordenador y me concentre en lo único que Alice me dejó organizar: La luna de miel; quería llevar a Alice a Mónaco, la capital de la moda, eso seria un sueño para ella, así que me puse a investigar algunas casas; y cuando encontré la ideal, tomé el teléfono y la aparte; horas después me encontraba en un avión rumbo a Mónaco para cerrar el contrato de la casa, amueblarla, etc. No conforme con eso también rente una casa de playa en Francia y una pequeña cabaña en Londres; si Alice y yo nos íbamos de luna de miel, tenía que valer la pena.


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 7: El Gran día**

Me encontraba en nuestra habitación, estaba nervioso, después de todo mañana era el gran día; de pronto, Edward, Emmett, Peter y Carlisle, me tomaron por la fuerza y me sacaron por la ventana.

-¿Pero qué les pasa?-Dije forcejeando

-Alice nos pidió que te lleváramos a tu despedida de soltero- respondió Edward

-¿Qué?- Exclamé

-Así es, así que no te pongas muy pesado- Dijo Emmett

-Esta bien- accedí

Cazamos un rato y después decidimos prender una fogata y compartir tiempo.

-¿Muy nervioso?- Preguntó Peter

-No tienes una idea- Contesté

-Tranquilo, no hay razón para que estés así- me dijo Carlisle.

-Relájate, hermano, al fin ya no son vírgenes ninguno de los dos- Dijo Emmett burlándose

-No me lo tienes que recordar- Dije, haciendo referencia a mi pasado con María.

-Jasper, ya déjalo ir, no vale la pena, no te pierdas de Alice por atormentarte con eso, ella no te lo reprocha, ¿Por qué tu si?- Dijo Edward. Asentí con decisión.

Por la mañana volvimos a eso de las 8:00am, cuando nos acercábamos a la casa, divise a Alice corriendo en mi dirección, de pronto la tenia en la espalda tapándome los ojos.

-¿Esto es necesario?- Escuche su risita

-¿Me vas a decir a donde vamos a ir de luna de miel?- atajo

-No-

-Pues entonces si es necesario- Contestó.

Alice me soltó hasta que estuvimos en la puerta de la habitación de Carlisle y Esme, pero desapareció antes de que la pudiera ver. Me metieron a regañadientes; en la cama había 5 porta-trajes con nuestros nombres bordados, uno a uno los fuimos abriendo: Todos eran de un estilo que hacia mucho no veía, parecidos a la época en la que estaba en el ejército, esto era raro; pero los demás no parecían objetar.

-¿Ustedes saben los planes de Alice?- era casi una afirmación. Todos me miraron con culpabilidad.

-Sera mejor que veas tu traje- Me contesto Carlisle con una sonrisa.

Tome el ultimo porta-trajes, era más pesado que los otros; lo abrí y saque el traje blanco que reposaba en su interior, lo mire y el diseño me pareció conocido.

-¿Notas algo familiar?- Dijo Edward al ver mi expresión, que no se muy bien que expresaba.

-Es…es parecido a mi traje cuando…- No termine la frase

-…cuando estabas en el ejército- Concluyó la frase Peter

-Si, solo falta…- Emmett me interrumpió tendiéndome una caja alargada y delgada

-¿tu espada?- Pregunto retóricamente.

Coloque con delicadeza el traje en la cama y abrí la caja, una espada hermosa, con un estuche blanco, con detalles dorados, la espada por su parte, tenia grabado mi rango militar y mi nombre.

-No puedo creerlo, ¿Alice baso la boda en mi?- Todos asintieron, me quede admirando el hermoso traje, por unos minutos.

-¿Piensa estar ahí sentado mucho tiempo?- le susurro Emmett a Edward. Moví la cabeza y me incorpore. Todos se cambiaron, antes de mi, pues tenían tareas que Alice les había asignado. Cuando me puse el traje, sentí una agradable sensación de familiaridad, aunque faltaran los guantes y el sombrero, Alice le había dado un toque magnifico, por que se veía moderno, pero sin perder la esencia del uniforme.

Escuche unos golpes en la puerta y después entro Peter.

-Ya es hora- anunció con una sonrisa. Me acomode el traje y la espada y me dispuse a bajar.

La casa era una hermosura, telas blancas colocadas estratégicamente en el techo, luces doradas, flores en los barandales y en floreros, solo eran una parte de lo hermoso que estaba adentro, afuera, todo el pasto estaba cubierto de pétalos de flores, los arboles estaban cubiertos de cadenas con flores, simplemente era algo hermoso.

Camine, hasta el altar, desde donde divise a los chicos del clan Denali, Peter, Charlotte, amigos de Carlisle y también compañeros de la escuela, que Alice había hecho.

Edward le dio entrada a Alice con el piano, no la veía, pero podía oler su piel, al final, vi Carlisle, doblar por el pasillo hacia el altar, entonces ahí estaba ella, mi razón de vivir, sentí sus nervios y angustia, hasta que nuestros ojos se encontraron, me miro y su angustia desapareció, se veía hermosa, llevaba un vestido moderno, pero, al igual que mi traje, con un marcado toque de época.

Me pareció eterno el camino de Alice hasta el altar, pero fue maravilloso cuando Carlisle, tomó mi mano y delicadamente deposito la mano de Alice en esta. Tome su mano, mientras ponía la otra en mi espalda, me incline y bese su mano; ella me sonrió y dijo:

-Me haz hecho esperar mucho tiempo- Sonreí ampliamente y conteste, mientras la llevaba frente al altar:

-Lo siento mucho señorita-

La ceremonia fue sencilla y me era muy difícil poner atención a lo que decía el celebrante, hasta que llegó el momento de los votos:

"-Tú, Jasper Hale, ¿Tomas por esposa a Alice Cullen, para amarla y respetarla, en la salud y la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, en lo prospero y en lo adverso, y serle fiel, todos los días de sus vidas?"- Mire a Alice y dije, seguro de lo que estaba haciendo.

-Acepto-

"-Tú, Alice Cullen ¿Tomas por esposo a Jasper Hale, para amarlo y respetarlo, en la salud y la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, en lo prospero y en lo adverso, y serle fiel, todos los días de sus vidas?"- Me sonrió y dijo:

-Acepto-

Carlisle nos dio los anillos y nos los pusimos, el uno al otro, como símbolo del amor que nos profesábamos, de hacia años.

El celebrante nos miro, nos sonrió y nos dijo:

"-Yo los declaro marido y mujer-"

Después dijo, dirigiéndose a mi:

-Ya puedes besarla-

Me gire hacia Alice, ambos compartimos una breve, pero intensa mirada, después acaricie su rostro y lo tomé entre mis manos como una delicada flor y la bese con dulzura, mientras ella descansaba sus manos en mi torso. Todos estallaron en aplausos, Alice y yo nos giramos hacia el público; todos se pusieron de pie, mientras los aplausos continuaban.

Después todos se acercaron a felicitarnos, fila encabezada por Carlisle y Esme, seguidos de Peter y Charlotte y los demás. Luego nos encaminamos al interior de la casa, donde todo ya estaba listo, una vez que todos estaban en su lugar, tome a Alice de la mano y la lleve al centro de la pista de baile, donde la música nos empezó a envolver, primero bailamos lento y sincronizado, después la música cambio a algo más rítmico, a decir verdad mucho más rítmico: Rock & Roll, todos aplaudían, al ver nuestra danza, era fácil bailar con Alice, todo era más fácil a su lado.

La noche siguió de forma normal, ya entrada la madrugada, Carlisle se aproximó a mí:

-Hijo acaba de llegar el auto- me susurro. Asentí y me aproxime a Alice que se encontraba bailando con Edward, en una vuelta que dieron, de manera hábil, me encargue que ella quedara en mis brazos.

-¿Te diviertes mi amor?- Le dije. Ella me acaricio de manera dulce y se recargo en mi pecho.

-Nunca me pasara nada mejor- me contesto.

-A decir verdad, creo que si podría haber algo mejor…-Dije sonriéndole- ¿Por qué no vas por tu maleta y te cambias de ropa?- Vi como se le iluminaban los ojos. Se estiro para besarme y en seguida me jalo de la mano y me llevo escaleras arriba, ella se fue a nuestra habitación y yo a la de Carlisle, cuando ambos salimos, bajamos las escaleras, mientras Rosalie y Emmett bajaban nuestras maletas, abajo ya todos nos esperaban, formando un pasillo a los lados de las escaleras, antes de que llegáramos a la parte de abajo, todos los asistentes nos pedían a coro un beso, Alice tiro de mi camisa atrayéndome hacia ella de manera traviesa, la tome de la cintura, mientras todos se peleaban por la fotografía perfecta del momento.


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 8: Paraíso terrenal**

-Esto no es justo- refunfuño Alice mientras subíamos al avión. Le sonreí

-Recuerda que lo prometiste- Suspiro resignada, a Alice no le hacia mucha gracia no saber a donde la llevaría de luna de miel y peor aun, odiaba haber hecho la promesa de no husmear en el futuro en todo lo que se refiriera a la boda.

Era agradable ir en un avión privado, sin tener que soportar a tantos humanos, por tantas horas.

Abrece a Alice por la espalda y le susurre al oído:

-Te va a encantar, ya veras- Sonrió, se giro hacia mí y me beso. El viaje fue corto, ya que la primera parada era Vancouver.

-¿Vancouver?- Dijo Alice, intentando ocultar la decepción que la embargaba.

-Es solo la primera parada y es más que nada para darte mi regalo de bodas- De inmediato se le iluminó el rostro. Subimos a un auto que ya nos esperaba a las afueras del aeropuerto, el camino era un poco largo, ya que la propiedad que adquirí se encontraba en un hermoso bosque, con una cascada no muy lejos.

-¿A dónde vamos?- Pregunto curiosa.

-Por tu regalo- Conteste

-¿En el bosque?- Asentí. Alice suspiro resignándose.

Di una vuelta en la carretera y ahí estaba, una hermosa casa de 2 pisos, color gris perla con blanco.

Alice se percato de que no había nada más ahí que la casa.

-¿Jazz?- Dijo, mientras se giraba hacia mí, me le adelante le extendí una pequeña caja, mientras me estacionaba afuera de la casa. Alice abrió la caja de manera impaciente, saco su contenido y lo colocó en su mano; eran unas llaves, ella miro el llavero del que éstas colgaban, pues rezaba: _"Jasper y Alice"_

-¿Me estas regalando una casa?- Me dijo sorprendida.

-Sí, considero que necesitamos un pequeño lugar para nosotros- se lanzo a mis brazos con efusividad y en seguida bajo del auto y corrió a la casa, por dentro era hermosa, donde los colores, arena, marrón y blanco convivían de manera armoniosa, en conjunto con mobiliario elegante y moderno, entre tras de Alice dejando las maletas en la entrada, corrí hacia ella y la tome en brazos, ella rió mientras me rodeaba con sus brazos y me besaba. Una vez arriba Alice quedo hipnotizada con nuestra habitación, me sentía feliz y satisfecho de que se alegrase tanto por su regalo.

-Esto es increíble- Me dijo mientras se subía a mi espalda.

-Me alegra que te guste- le respondí con una sonrisa de autosatisfacción.

Alice paso el día inspeccionando la casa y su amplio armario, aunque no dejo de enfatizar que hacia falta ampliar el mio.

Ya entrada la noche Alice se encontraba sentada en el sillón de nuestra recamara con un libro entre las manos.

Puse música romántica y me aproxime a ella, bese su cuello y descendí lentamente recorriendo con mis labios y lengua cada centímetro de su perfecta piel.

Era agradable tener un espacio para nosotros, sobre todo si hablamos de Europa, Alice se divirtió de lo lindo comprando ropa, bolsas, relojes, lentes, trajes, joyas, incluso muebles en Mónaco, Francia y Londres; eso sin mencionar las interminables noches de pasión; ¿Acaso era posible amar a alguien así?, cuando creía que no, Alice me hacia amarla cada vez más.

Para el momento de nuestro regreso montañas de cosas ya nos esperaban en Alaska.

Nuestra vida continúo en Canadá hasta avanzado el año 2003 cuando Esme pidió volver a la Península de Olimpic, así que empacamos y nos fuimos de Toronto.

Esta vez decidí entrar al instituto, ya que había pasado bastante desde la última vez que había pisado un salón de clases.

-¿Y cuál será la "Historia Oficial"?- Dijo Rosalie.

-Podría ser que Esme no puede tener hijos y que ha criado a Rose y a Jazz desde niños, ya que son sus sobrinos, los demás somos adoptados- Propuso Alice- solo queda el problema del apellido de Jazz y de Rose- concluyó

-Bien, yo puedo cambiar mi apellido, hace siglos que no existo en los registros del país- dije

-Está bien- coincidieron todos

En Seattle existía un falsificador que a pesar de dedicarse a todo eso, era manipulable, así que yo me hacía cargo de los "negocios" con él en cuanto a pasaportes, tarjetas de crédito, actas de nacimiento, etc.


	15. Chapter 15

**LIBRO 3: JASPER HALE**

_"Me volví loco tras largos periodos de horrible cordura" (Edgar Allan Poe)_

Prefacio:

La monotonía de la vida es a veces preferible que un cambio que ponga en riesgo la seguridad de la familia.

Nos estamos dividiendo y él solo piensa en sí mismo, es increíble el nivel de egoísmo al que puede llegar alguien.

Todo tiene un fin, ¿será que esté cuento de hadas se terminó para mí?

Pero ¿Qué pasa? Alice está a favor de lo que yo en contra, supongo que el felices por siempre no existe

**Capítulo 1: Escolaridad y Monotonía**

Abril 2005

-Ahora recuerdo porque no estaba ansioso por matricularme- Le dije a Edward. Él rió

-Sí lo sé es difícil acostumbrarse a oler sangre humana todo el día y tomarle el ritmo al colegio- torcí los labios

-Ya lo creo, recuerdo que deje muy pronto la escuela cuando entre al ejército, ahí solo teníamos clases de equitación y manejo de armas- concluí

-Yo no le ponía mucha atención al colegio, ya quería ir a la guerra- dijo Edward

-Yo era un niño mimado que iba a un colegio exclusivo- Recordó Emmett

Todos reímos.

Si, admitía que era monótono, pero era mejor que estar en casa todo el día.

Entramos a la cafetería y como siempre todos nos miraban, al principio era divertido ver como intentaban coquetearle a Rosalie, conseguir el teléfono de Alice o insinuarse a Edward, Emmett o a mí, ir a la escuela era un coctel de emociones.

Marzo 2005

Pasamos un fin de semana como cualquier otro hasta que Alice dijo:

-¿Adivinen qué?-todos la miramos- Va a llegar una nueva estudiante al colegio- Suspire, genial, un olor más que ignorar- Es la hija del Jefe Swan, al parecer ella nació aquí, pero su madre abandonó al Jefe cuando ella cumplió un año, se llama Isabella Marie Swan, pero le gusta que le digan Bella.

-Bien hace mucho que no murmuran de nosotros-Comentó Emmett

- Tal vez a ti te guste, pero hay quienes preferimos el anonimato- Contesté mientras volvía a mi libro. Edward rió y dijo:

- No pensabas eso cuando aquellas chicas te empezaron a acosar y a mandarte cartas, recaditos y dulces-dijo.

-Eso sin olvidar las flores y regalos en tu casillero- Recordó Rosalie a modo de broma.

Puse los ojos en blanco y seguí con mis asuntos, pero Emmett tenía ganas de molestar:

_Jazz…oye... ¿Sabías que soy mejor que tú en pelea?- Me reí con ganas.

-Quiero verlo-dije lanzándome sobre de él-

-¡Hey chicos, en la casa no!-amenazo Esme, así que salimos a continuar la pelea, que obviamente gané.

-¿Sabes que Emmett está furico verdad?- Dijo Alice. Sonreí sin ganas.

-Sí, lo sé- Contesté.

-¿Qué pasa?- Dijo Alice, le sonreí, había veces que, por extraño que parezca Alice y yo podíamos compartir nuestros dones.

-No es nada, solo que por la idioteces de Emmett no fui de caza- Solté, algo irritado, Alice en seguida se alarmó.

-¿Por qué no te quedas en casa hoy?, podrías ir de caza todo el día- Dijo con cautela, y si lo admito me enoje.

-No tengo a que quedarme- Contesté de manera tajante saliendo de nuestra habitación con Alice siguiéndome como sombra. Bajamos hasta el garaje, subimos al auto de Edward sin decir ni una palabra, hoy era de esos días en los que deseaba matar a mis hermanos; a Emmett por idiota, a Edward por entrometido y a Rosalie por indiferencia extrema.

Llegamos al colegio y el día paso sin novedad alguna, así que empecé a preguntarme, el por qué Alice nos había advertido sobre la nueva humana, tal vez solo había previsto que no iba a poder salir de caza y lo dijo en voz alta como deferencia hacia mí. Sin darme cuenta llegue a la cafetería y como siempre nuestro almuerzo estaba listo, gracias a Alice. Llegue y me senté en mi acostumbrado lugar al lado de Alice, tras de mi llegaron Emmett y Rosalie y al final Edward. Hoy era de esos días en los que nadie decía nada, ya que Alice debió de haber puesto en sobre aviso a Edward, así que muy seguramente debería de estar siguiendo mi debate mental, sabía que el odiaba hacerlo, pero también sabía que eso calmaba a Alice; yo por otro lado intentaba calmarme, pero la furia de Emmett no ayudaba mucho; por otro lado Rosalie había captado su imagen al algún lugar y obviamente estaba encaramada admirando su propia perfección.

Detestaba pensar que ninguno hablaba solo por considerarme lo suficientemente débil como para no controlar ni mis propias emociones, odiaba que todos fuesen más controlados que yo, incluso Emmett después de sus tropiezos, era simplemente injusto que solo se me recriminara a mí, pero claro, Edward con su limpio historial, al igual que Rosalie, ellos sí que me sacan de quicio con su gran autocontrol, pero ninguno sabe lo que es depender de la sangre humana tanto tiempo y que de un día para otro quieran cambiar ese tipo de hábitos que vienen desde siglos atrás…

Perdí el hilo de mis ideas cuando una ráfaga de viento trajo hacia mí el olor de una chica que estaba parada frente a la ventilación, en seguida me comenzó el ardor en la garganta, inhale el aroma y deje que me golpeara con toda su fuerza. Imagine levantándome de mi asiento, aproximándome con cautela, pero con cierto aire seductor, saludarle de modo amable; casi podía imaginarme sus mejillas sonrojándose, que suerte, aquella chica había intentado a toda costa que yo la volteara a ver, entonces aproximarme a su oído como su fuese a decirle algo, luego podía jurar que el flujo sanguíneo iba a aumentar considerablemente, aproximar mis labios a su garganta, sentir el flujo de la sangre bajo su piel y entonces…

Una patada en mi silla me saco bruscamente de mi alucinación. Me tensé, Edward me miraba severamente, me relaje y baje la mirada avergonzado.

-Lo siento- Dije apenado.

-No ibas a hacer nada- Dijo Alice – A veces es más sencillo si piensas en ellos como personas, por ejemplo, ella se llama… - A veces me sacaba de quicio que Alice me tratara como un bebé - …su madre invito a Esme a aquella fiesta en el jardín ¿Te acuerdas?- Concluyó

- Se quién es – Dije cortante antes de perder la vista a través de la ventana.

Alice suspiró, tomó su charola y salió de la cafetería murmurando "¿No se puede manipular las emociones a sí mismo?". Sonreí, Alice siempre sabía hasta donde llegar con su apoyo.

"-¿Quiénes son esos?-"Preguntó una voz que supuse era la de la chica nueva.

-Aquí vamos de nuevo- Murmuro Emmett. Todos reímos.

Edward miró rápidamente a Jessica, la chica que tenía fantasías con él.

-Sí, ya se habían tardado en empezar a murmurar – Coincidió Edward, mientras oíamos lo que cuchicheaban

-Pff…-Solté de repente- Hasta acá me llegan los celos y el rencor de Jessica- Rosalie rió casi de manera involuntaria, pero Edward casi no prestaba atención, por alguna razón comenzaba a experimentar cierto nivel de curiosidad.

"¿Quién es el chicho de pelo cobrizo?" Pregunto la chica nueva.

Emmett se rió

-Y una más al club de fans- Dijo socarronamente, pero éste lo ignoro algo lo empezaba a irritar.

"- Se llama Edward. Es guapísimo, por supuesto, pero no pierdas el tiempo con él. No sale con nadie. Quizá ninguna de las chicas de la escuela le parece bastante guapa-"Me reí

-¿No la pudiste rechazar más sutilmente?- Le dije. Edward sonrió sin ganas.

- Vámonos – Sugirió Emmett, coincidí con él, nos levantamos todos y nos fuimos de ese endemoniado lugar.

-¿Qué va mal?- Le dije a Edward

-Nada- Dijo distraídamente y se encaminó a su próxima clase al igual que Emmett y Rose, yo, por mi parte, tenía el resto del día libre así que deambulé por la escuela, hasta la siguiente hora de clase, para colocarme a la entrada del aula donde Alice tomaba clases, ella, por supuesto me vio venir, así que cuando llegue me miro con amor desde el interior del salón. Sumirme en los ojos de Alice era como entrar a un mundo donde no existía un Jasper débil, en ese mundo solo existíamos los dos juntos hasta el fin de los tiempos.

Cuando salió me recibió como si no me hubiese comportado como un imbécil todo el día. Caminamos juntos hasta su próxima clase, pero entonces Alice paró en seco con la mirada ausente. La tomé en brazos y la saque de ahí.

-¿Alice? ¿Qué vez? – Dije. Daba gracias de que Alice controlara ya sus visiones, ahora solo se pasmaba y adquiría una mirada ausente.

Alice me miro insegura.

-No estoy segura- Dijo

-¿Vas a volver a clases o te llevo a casa?- pregunte

Sonrió, asintió, me besó y se fue.

Al terminar las clases Alice corrió hacia mí y me abrazo como si necesitara que alguien la protegiera, entramos al auto, pero antes de poder preguntar algo Edward subió de repente junto con Emmett y Rosalie.

Edward azotó la puerta y arranco con urgencia.

-Te vas- Dijo Alice

-¿Lo haré?- contestó Edward entre dientes

-¡Oh!- Dijo Alice sufriendo de otra visión, que supuse Edward estaba siguiendo- ¡Oh!- Exclamó nuevamente

-¡Detente!- Dijo Edward como si fuese incapaz de soportar lo que Alice le mostraba

-Lo siento- Se disculpó Alice con los ojos dilatados- Te echare de menos- Dijo con nostalgia.

Emmett y Rosalie intercambiaron una mirada de aprehensión.

Estábamos a punto de llegar a la curva que nos conducía al extenso camino a casa.

-Bajemos aquí- Nos indicó Alice; estuve seguro de que Emmett quiso reclamar, pero le lance una mirada de advertencia, algo había pasado- Debes decírselo tú mismo a Carlisle- Acto seguido Edward frenó bruscamente y bajamos del auto, pero Alice se quedó un momento más con Edward-Harás lo correcto-Le dijo a modo de orden- Charlie Swan no tiene más familia. Eso le mataría a él también- "¿Había yo escuchado bien?, ¿Acaso Edward no podía con el aroma de la nueva humana?¨"-, ese pensamiento casi me hizo sonreír, hasta que recordé lo infeliz que eso iba a hacer a Alice.

Alice descendió del auto con expresión de ansiedad, acto seguido desaparecimos antes de que Edward diera vuelta con su auto.

Cuando llegamos a casa Alice se aferró de mí y dijo en voz alta para que Esme también escuchara.

-No voy a hablar de nada hasta que Carlisle llegue, así que hasta entonces no quiero que me molesten- Alice es muy encantadora, pero cuando no quería que la molestaran podía llegar a sacar su lado oscuro.

Dicho esto me tomó del brazo y me llevo hasta nuestra habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

No sabía qué hacer, sabía que no quería hablar de nada, de lo que había pasado, pero había un motivo por el que me había encerrado con ella.

Alice me miro con tristeza y me abrazo con fuerza. Me senté en el sillón y acuné a Alice en mi pecho.

-¿Alguna vez has deseado no poseer un don?- Me dijo de pronto.

Lo medite por un minuto.

-No, nunca, tal vez antes, pero no cuando te conocí- Le dije

-¿Por qué?- Pregunto

- Si no tuviera un don cuando te conocí no hubiera visto lo nobles que eran tus intensiones y quién sabe dónde estaríamos ahora- Le contesté, ella sonrió y me abrazo.

Suspire.

-¡Ay Alice!- dije, ella me miro curiosa- Te Amo tanto- le dije, vi como sonrió de oreja a oreja y se aproximaba para besarme.


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 2: RAZONES**

-Bien, creo que les debemos una explicación sobre lo ocurrido hoy- Dijo Carlisle dirigiéndose a Alice.

Alice se incorporó y se colocó a un lado de Carlisle.

-Pues creo que debería de empezar diciendo que no juzguen a Edward, por lo que hizo o por lo que haga- Dijo Alice y luego continuo- hoy por la tarde, tuve una visión, donde veía a Edward en su clase de Biología intentando matar a Bella Swan…- Me regocije en silencio- luego vi que Edward estaba discerniendo sobre quedarse en Forks o irse, en el auto yo le mostré la visión de lo que pasaría si se quedaba y se entregaba a sus sentidos de caza- concluyó Alice, para dar paso a Carlisle.

-Bien después de que Edward los dejara a las afueras, por consejo de Alice fue a hablar conmigo…-Comencé a sentirme culpable después de ver a Esme sufrir con los relatos, así que sin poder evitarlo me aproxime a ella, coloque mi mano en su hombro y comencé a tranquilizarla-…me contó todo lo que había pasado en la escuela y sentí su pesar en cuanto a la pena que le embargaba el decepcionarme o peor cometer algo, que a su parecer hubiese merecido la muerte- Me sentí aún más culpable.

-¿A dónde fue?- Pidió Esme con angustia mientras tomaba mi mano y se aferraba a ella como si eso le fuese a dar consuelo.

-A Alaska con los Denali- Contesto Alice de manera nostálgica.

-¿Podríamos ir a buscarlo no?- Dijo Emmett. Puse los ojos en blanco, la mente de Emmett no razonaba las cosas a la misma velocidad que los demás, eso sin contar que su mente era pozo poco profundo.

-No- Contesto Carlisle- Dudo que quiera vernos, quiere reorganizar su vida y pensar bien su siguiente movimiento- Concluyo Carlisle…

La semana siguiente a la partida de Edward fue espantosa, Carlisle y Esme no soportaban estar sin noticias de él, pero habíamos acordado darle su espacio y no llamar por teléfono ni nada por el estilo. Aún era un misterio lo que había ocurrido en aquella clase de Biología, pero fuese lo que fuese, no había sido algo agradable, ya que bastaba con ver la reacción de la humana al ver que Edward no estaba: alivio.

Yo por mi parte no sabía que sentir, sabía que Alice era infeliz sin Edward, pero mi lado macabro no podía dejar de regocijarse al saber que por primera vez no era el más débil de la familia, aunque en seguida me retractaba de eso al percatarme de que todos en casa sufrían por la ausencia de Edward.

El viernes por la tarde ya era insoportable, era capaz de ir por Edward solo por ver a Alice sonreír de nuevo.

-Pero no lo harás- Dijo Alice a mi lado. En la parte trasera del auto Emmett y Rosalie no sabían que se refería Alice con eso.

Sonreí.

-Lo sé, solo lo estaba meditando- Alice torció la boca con expresión incrédula y traviesa a la que fue imposible no sonreírle.

De pronto la mirada de Alice se perdió en la nada, frene el auto de manera brusca, estaba seguro de que Emmett y Rosalie habían protestado, pero no les preste atención, centre todos mis sentidos en Alice.

-¿Qué vez Alice?- Dije mirándola y relajándola. De pronto Alice volvió la vista hacía mí con una amplia sonrisa, luego se abalanzo sobre mí y me beso con entusiasmo.

-¡Aquí no!- Dijo Emmett tapándose la cara con el brazo.

Ambos reímos.

-¿Qué está pasando…?- Alice coloco un dedo en mis labios y dijo.

-No preguntes nada y conduce- Sonreí y obedecí

Antes de entrar al garaje Alice ya había corrido al interior de la casa.

-¿Y ahora?- dijo Emmett- ¿Pues qué le hiciste o qué le harás?- me dio un codazo y me miro de manera picara, sonreí y continué, ignorando sus comentarios sobre mi vida sexual, que según Emmett era muy escasa.

-¿Qué pasa cariño?- Oí a Esme decir-¡Jasper!-Llamo y en seguida acudí, entonces me percaté de que Alice estaba teniendo otra visión.

-¿Qué pasa Alice, qué vez?- volvió a sonreír

-Necesito un teléfono- dijo metiendo la mano a la bolsa de mi pantalón, intente controlar los impulsos que de pronto surgieron al sentir el roce de la mano de Alice con mi entrepierna; al final encontró mi celular, lo tomó y marco rápidamente.

-¡Carlisle!- dijo casi gritando

_"-¿Si Alice?- Contestó Carlisle alarmado- ¿Pasa algo?- concluyó"_

-Espera- Dijo Alice mientras lo ponía en altavoz- Bien, ahora sí- dijo. Todos la mirábamos expectantes.

Una gran sonrisa se trazó en su rostro.

-Edward está en camino- El rostro de todos nosotros de iluminó, casi podía ver a Carlisle sonreír en el hospital, aunque no sin arrancar un par de suspiros de las enfermeras.

-Espera- dijo Emmett- Tuviste 2 visiones, así que deben de ser 2 noticas- Todos callaron al instante.

-Sí, casi lo olvidaba, va a nevar- Emmett sonrió de oreja a oreja, tomó a Rosalie de la mano y subieron a su alcoba.

Alice quito el altavoz y salió de la casa para hablar con Carlisle, dude en seguirla.

-No dudes de ella Jazz- dijo la voz de Esme

La mire confundido, ella sonrió con dulzura.

-Aun crees que Alice escapara o algo parecido- explico, esboce una media sonrisa. Suspire.

-Es solo que para mí Alice era algo tan inalcanzable, que aún no puedo creer que me ame- confesé

Esme asintió.

-Carlisle y yo llevamos un siglo casados y aun no termino de creer que aquel apuesto doctor que conocí en mi juventud se fijase en mí…- Hizo una pausa- …Es solo amor- concluyó, dio la media vuelta y caminó hasta su estudio.

Sonreí, y así era, Alice significaba todo para mí, mí principio y mi fin.


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 3: Casi bien**

Cuando Edward volvió intentamos no juzgarlo y olvidar lo pasado. Llego al sábado y después de una larga plática salimos al jardín donde ya había nieve, así que Emmett y yo no dudamos en comenzar a jugar, Emmett intentó hacer que Edward se integrara al juego, pero Edward aún estaba sumido en su compleja mente.

Los juegos continuaron hasta que fue hora de ir a clases, podía sentir la angustia de Alice desde la planta baja de la casa.

Subimos a cambiarnos de ropa, Alice se cambió a ciegas, ya que estaba concentrada en el futuro, así que tome a Alice por el codo y la guié escaleras abajo, hasta el garaje.

En el auto todos estaban en tensión, hasta que Edward se perdió de la vista de todos para dirigirse a su clase.

A la hora del almuerzo Emmett y Rose esperaban a Edward en la entrada de la cafetería, Alice y yo pronto nos unimos; pero cuando Edward llego, Alice se concentró en el futuro y una vez más tuve que hacerla de guía, era una escena cómica: Alice a un lado de Edward, yo a un lado de Alice, Rosalie encabezando la procesión y Emmett como guarda espaldas. A Edward lo empezó a irritar tanta seguridad, me miro por el rabillo del ojo y broto cierto grado de empatía.

_"Molesta, ¿Verdad?"._ Pensé.

Edward giro los ojos a modo de respuesta.

-Todo va a salir bien- Decía Alice como para calmarse más a si misma que a los demás.- Si nos sentamos en nuestra mesa de siempre ella entrara de modo de que no debería de llegar ninguna ráfaga de aire…- explicó con rapidez.

-Claro que nos sentaremos en nuestra mesa, para ya Alice- dijo Edward casi suplicante.

Alice me guiño un ojo y le ayude a sentarse en su asiento usual, a mi lado.

En algún momento de nuestra estadía en la cafetería Emmett alzo la mano mostrando una bola de nieve que se había guardado, me miro a mí, pero Alice vio su verdadero objetivo: Emmett lanzó la bola hacia Alice, quien previno todo movimiento y sin dudar supo en que momento golpear la bola para que saliera disparada a l pared frente a ella, provocando un surco en la pared.

-¿No te hubiera gustado atravesar la pared de una buena vez?- Le dijo Rosalie a Emmett, esté se rió y le contestó:

-No, hubiera sido más impresionante si tú la atravesaras amor- Rosalie sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

Alice me abrazó y yo la rodee con un brazo, pero por debajo de la mesa vi sus verdaderas intenciones, ella también había guardado un puñado de nieve. Esboce una leve sonrisa, entonces cuando Emmett se distrajo lo suficiente Alice le lanzó la bola de nieve, impactando en su cabeza. Todos reímos.

Emmett se incorporó e inclinándose hacia enfrente sacudió su cabeza, llenándonos a todos de nieve, Alice se protegió con la charola de la comida al igual que Rose.

Al terminar la hora del almuerzo, todos volvieron a entrar en tensión, me alegre de no ser el centro de atención; pero Edward no se movió, lo imitamos.

-Deberías tomártelo con calma Edward- Sugirió Emmett.

-Emmett tiene razón, deberías irte a casa- Dijo Alice

-No tengo porque irme, todo está bien- Dijo Edward más irritado que convencido.

-tiene razón, todo estará bien- Coincidió Alice- No veo que hoy mates a nadie- concluyo satisfecha.

Edward y todos nosotros nos fuimos a clases.

-¿De verdad crees que Edward esté bien?- Me dijo Emmett

- Si, sino fuese así no se hubiera arriesgado a venir a clases o siquiera a volver a Forks- dije con una mueca de disgusto.

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo Emmett

- No lo sé, me da gusto que por primera vez no sea yo el centro de atención de esta familia- explique

-Nadie te juzga hermano tratamos de ayudarte- dijo

Sonreí y asentí.

Al terminar la clase me reuní con Alice en el volvo un momento antes de volver a clases, de pronto Alice perdió la mirada en la nada y gritó:

-¡No!- me alarme, Edward desapareció para intervenir en un accidente.

La camioneta del chico Tyler se había derrapado con la nieve y su trayectoria iba directo a la chica Swan, Edward, de manera estúpida e impulsiva corrió hacia ella, detuvo la camioneta y retiro a la chica de una muerte segura que hubiese terminado con todos nuestros problemas.

No tardaron mucho en llegar las ambulancias, para llevarse a Tyler y a la chica, Edward, a pesar de que no había sufrido heridas subió a la ambulancia para acompañar a la chica hasta el hospital.

Se estaba comportando como un completo idiota, había puesto en riesgo no solo a la familia, sino que por un momento hubiese quedado destapada nuestra verdadera naturaleza y los Volturis no hubiesen tardado en venir por nosotros, ahora la chica sabia, y si no sabía comenzaría a sospechar que no somos humanos.

Me comían las ansias de volver a casa y decirle todo lo que se merecía, no solo había sido imprudente, sino también egoísta e impulsivo.

En clases todos los profesores me preguntaron por el bienestar de mi hermano, yo en realidad deseaba decir, por ahora bien, en un rato no lo sé.

Salí de un salón solo para entrar a la siguiente clase, donde Rose también estaba que echaba chispas.

-¿Qué crees que debemos hacer?- Me dijo Rose, la mire un momento y vi es sus ojos la misma idea que yo.

-Ya veo- dijo entendiendo mi silencio.

De pronto me puse a pensar en cómo lo haría: Esperar a la salida del colegio, ir a su casa, entrar por la ventana, ¿cuál?, la que fuese, si era necesario también podría con su padre. Me imagine a la inofensiva humana recostada en su cama, me acercaría en silencio, era mejor que no se enterase de lo que la iba a matar. Un rápido movimiento de mis manos y su cuello estaría roto y sin derramar sangre.

Sonreí de manera imperceptible, pero después recordé que muy seguramente Alice le advertiría a Edward y Edward no era el problema, con dificultad sería un rival para mí, si Emmett no lo era, mucho menos Edward, pero el verdadero problema radicaba en la decisión que Alice fuese a tomar, ya que era más que obvio que la familia estaría dividida por un tiempo, era absurdo que peleásemos entre nosotros por una humana sin significado. Mi mente comenzó a divagar, qué haría si Alice decidía apoyar a Edward, no podía enfrentarme a ella, a mi idiota hermano sí, pero no con ella, no con mi Alice.


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 4: Decide o muere**

En cuanto llegamos a casa, nos dirigimos al comedor, yo lo dude por un momento, sabía que esa era la oportunidad que necesitaba para ejecutar mi plan, pero Alice me miro con nostalgia y desistí de mis planes.

Caminé hasta el comedor, donde ya se habían dividido los bandos, Carlisle se sentó en su lugar habitual, en la cabeza de la mesa, Esme a su lado, Alice a un lado de Esme y Edward del otro lado de Carlisle; mientras tanto Rosalie se sentó del lado opuesto a Carlisle, con actitud desafiante hacia Edward y Emmett a su lado, yo por mi parte dude si sentarme a un lado de Alice que estaba encogida en su asiento con las manos frotándose la cabeza o sentarme a un lado de Rosalie, pero supuse que esta reunión era para llegar a algún acuerdo, yo estaba más que decidido a matar a aquella chica, así que solo actuaría de oyente, así que me coloque en la pared detrás de Rosalie.

Edward nos miró a todos, respiro profundamente y comenzó a hablar.

-Lo siento- Dijo mirándonos a Rosalie, a Emmett y a mí- No era mi intención ponernos en peligro. Fui desconsiderado y asumiré toda la responsabilidad de mi precipitado acto- Rosalie lo miró, claramente irritada

-¿A qué te refieres con "asumiré toda la responsabilidad"? ¿Lo vas a arreglar?- Inquirió de manera retadora.

-No de la forma que tú piensas- Contestó Edward intentando mantener su tono de voz- Estoy dispuesto a marcharme ahora, si eso arregla las cosas-

-¡No!- Exclamó Esme en seguida- No Edward- Dijo suplicante, ahora si me sentía culpable, pero Edward solo estaba retrasando más lo inevitable.

-Es solo por unos años- Le aseguró Edward, como si eso la fuese a consolar.

-Bueno, Esme tiene razón- Intervino Emmett de forma inesperada- No puedes irte justo ahora. Eso sería lo opuesto a ayudar. Tenemos que saber lo que la gente está pensando, ahora más que nunca.

A veces Emmett lograba conectar sus neuronas, para decir algo inteligente, este era uno de esos días.

-Alice notara cualquier peligro- Soltó Edward, me indigne, no podía creer hasta donde llegaba el egoísmo de Edward, mi Alice no iba a ser los ojos de esta familia, ella no iba a cargar con los problemas de Edward.

Carlisle movió la cabeza, notando mi contrariedad.

- Creo que Emmett tiene razón, Edward. La chica estará más dispuesta a hablar si tú desapareces. O nos vamos todos, o no se va nadie- Carlisle acababa de tocar la fibra sensible de Rosalie, pues ella estaba muy a gusto en Forks, Emmett tomó su mano por debajo de la mesa, para calmarla.

-Ella no dirá nada- Dijo Edward exasperado, como si Rosalie y él tuviesen una estúpida carrera para ver quién explotaba primero.

-Tú no sabes lo que piensa- Le recordó Carlisle cruelmente.

-Estoy seguro. Alice ayúdame un poco- Dijo Edward. Comenzaba a creer que había una macabra complicidad entre los dos, que no me dejarían actuar.

Alice lo miro cansada.

-No puedo ver lo que ocurrirá si seguimos ignorando esto- Dijo mirándonos a Rosalie y a mí, lo cual quería decir que Emmett se había cambiado de bando de manera silenciosa.

De pronto el vaso de Rose, se colmó y explotó con una palmada fuerte en la mesa.

-No le podemos dar una oportunidad a la humana a que diga algo. Carlisle, tú debes ver eso. Incluso si todos desapareciéramos, es peligroso dejar historias detrás de nosotros. Vivimos muy diferentes al resto de nuestra clase- Dijo Rosalie acusando a Carlisle, yo concorde con ella en silencio- tú sabes que existen quienes amarán tener una excusa para apuntarnos con el dedo. ¡Debemos ser más cuidadosos que cualquiera!- También coincidí con eso, no podíamos darnos el lujo de dejar este tipo de historias tras nosotros, si los Volturis se enteraban, sería nuestro fin.

- Ya hemos dejado rumores detrás de nosotros antes.- le recordó Edward a Rose.

- Sólo rumores y sospechas, Edward. ¡No testigos y evidencias! – Resopló

- ¡Evidencias! – Repitió Edward burlándose.

Negué con la cabeza y con la mirada firme.

- Rose... - comenzó Carlisle.

- Déjame terminar, Carlisle. No tiene que ser una gran producción. La chica se golpeó la cabeza. Puede que de pronto ese golpe resulte ser más serio de lo que aparenta.- Rosalie se encogió. -Todos los mortales se van a dormir con la duda de no volver a despertar. Los demás esperarán que seamos capaces de arreglar nuestros asuntos. Técnicamente, ese sería el trabajo de Edward, pero esto obviamente lo supera. Tú sabes que yo me puedo controlar. No dejaría ninguna evidencia.-

- Sí, Rosalie, todos sabemos qué competente asesina eres. - le gruñó Edward.

Rosalie, era también una traidora, si alguien iba a acabar con esa niña, seria yo.

Está le gruñó de vuelta, furiosa.

- Edward, por favor.- dijo Carlisle. Luego se volvió hacia Rosalie. - Rosalie, actué de otra forma en Rochester porque sentí que merecías justicia. El hombre que asesinaste se equivocó monstruosamente contigo. Esta no es la misma situación. La chica Swan es inocente.-

- No es algo personal, Carlisle.- Rosalie dijo entre dientes. - Es para protegernos a todos.- Miro a Edward de forma acusadora.

De pronto se hizo un breve silencio, mientras Carlisle meditaba bien su respuesta, era obvio que iba a negar, Rosalie puso los ojos en blanco.

- Sé que tus intenciones son buenas, Rosalie, pero...me gustaría mucho que realmente fuéramos algo que valiera la pena proteger. El ocasional...accidente o lapso en rigor es una parte deplorable de quiénes somos. El asesinar a una inocente niña a sangre fría es algo muy diferente. Creo que el riesgo que ella presenta, aunque diga sus sospechas o no, no es nada comparado con el riesgo mayor. Si hacemos excepciones para protegernos, nos arriesgamos a algo mucho más importante. Nos arriesgamos a perder la esencia de quiénes somos.- No supe si fue el calor del momento, pero ese comentario me lo tomé casi personal y más cuando Edward se regocijo ante el comentario, pero eso sí controlando a la perfección su expresión.

Rosalie suspiro muy fuerte casi con resignación, pero yo sabía que esto iba para la lista negra de Rosalie.

-Todo estará bien Rose- la consoló Emmett en voz baja.

- La pregunta, - continuó Carlisle, - si nos tenemos que marchar, o no.- Carlisle volvió al nervio sensible de Rosalie.

- No.- gimió Rosalie. - Acabamos de acomodarnos.- ¡No quiero empezar a ser estudiante de segundo año en el instituto de nuevo!.-

- Podrías mantener tu actual edad, por supuesto.- dijo Carlisle.

- ¿Y tener que mudarnos de nuevo tan pronto?- ella discrepó.

Carlisle se encogió de hombros, estaba incomodo, él tampoco se quería ir.

- ¡Me gusta aquí! ¡Hay tan poco sol, que casi podemos tener una vida normal!.- Me enfurecí en silencio, el rumbo de los pensamientos de Rosalie, muy seguramente solo eran superficiales, y obviamente ella terminaría acatando la decisión de Carlisle, le gustase o no.

- Bueno, ciertamente no tenemos que decidirlo ahora. Podemos esperar y ver si es realmente necesario. Edward parece muy seguro del silencio de la chica Swan.- Dijo Carlisle

Me empezaba a aburrir estar ahí parado, inmóvil, pero no iba a participar de esta estúpida discusión, a mí me tenía sin cuidado la decisión que se tomara, la humana debería morir y de mi cuenta correría que así sucediese.

-Jasper- Dijo Edward, aunque con seguridad, también con cautela. Lo mire sin expresión alguna en el rostro.

-Ella no pagara por mi error, no lo voy a permitir- Me dijo casi como amenaza.

- Entonces, ¿ella se beneficiará de él? Ella debió morir hoy, Edward. Yo sólo voy a terminar lo que empezó.- Conteste con sinceridad, a pesar de las miradas de advertencia.

-No lo permitiere- Repitió Edward enfatizando cada palabra.

Moví la cabeza, no podía creer que Edward actuase de esa forma, ¿Qué tenía esa humana que tanto protegía Edward? De pronto explote.

- ¡No permitiré que Alice viva en el peligro, incluso uno pequeño. Tú no sientes por nadie lo que yo siento por ella, Edward. Y no has pasado por lo que yo he pasado, aunque hayas visto mis recuerdos o no. Tú no lo entiendes!.- Solté, todos me miraban atónitos

- No estoy negando eso, Jasper. Pero te lo digo ahora, no te voy a permitir que hieras a Isabella Swan.-

Nos miramos mutuamente, tanteando, midiendo el momento preciso y la determinación.

-Jazz- Dijo Alice débilmente. Mire a Edward un segundo más y me volví hacia Alice, que de seguro ya había planeado algo junto con Edward.

- No te molestes en decirme que te puedes cuidar sola, Alice. Yo ya sé eso. Aun así tengo... -

- Eso no es lo que voy a decir. - interrumpió Alice. - Te iba a pedir un favor.- Me sorprendí.

Edward resopló y miro a Alice en estado de shock.

- Sé que me amas. Gracias. Pero realmente apreciaría que no trataras de matar a Bella. Primero que todo, Edward habla en serio, yo no quiero verlos pelear. Segundo, ella es mi amiga. Mejor dicho, será mi amiga.- No entendía, porque Alice actuaba así, sus emociones se revolvieron a mi alrededor, ella de verdad apreciaba a la chica.

-Pero… Alice…-Resople, de pronto me sentí mareado y con la necesidad de recargarme en algún lado.

- Algún día la voy a querer, Jazz. Me voy a enojar mucho contigo si no la dejas ser.- No podía creerlo, lo decía enserio, si hubiese sido humano, estoy seguro que ya hubiera vomitado, sus emociones me confundían. No sabía qué hacer, de pronto me volví consiente de las miradas de todos.

Mire a Alice, ella me sostuvo la mirada con suplica, entonces sucedió algo que solo ella logra, me retracte de mis planes, asintiendo levemente con la cabeza. En seguida percibí la sorpresa de todos.

Alice suspiro.

-¿Ya ves Bella no dirá nada? No hay de qué preocuparse.- Dijo, no estuve muy seguro a quien, ya que no podía concentrarme en otra cosa que no fuera en 2 cosas: 1.- en mi repentino cambio de decisión y 2.- en el tono de voz en el que Alice pronuncio el nombre de la humana, como si de verdad le tuviera un cariño profundo y sincero.

- Alice – dijo Edward. - ¿Qué significa...? -

- Te dije que un cambio se aproximaba. No lo sé, Edward.- Escuche la mandíbula de Alice tensarse, algo le está ocultando a Edward, pero aún estaba muy impactado como para poner atención. De pronto Alice se enfocó en mí, seguramente para que Edward no descubriese lo que le ocultaba.

- ¿Qué, Alice? ¿Qué estás escondiendo? – Inquirió Edward.

Alice movió la cabeza, intentando centrarse en mí, para mantener a Edward fuera de su cabeza.

Emmett protesto, pues cada que Edward y Alice hacían esto, él sentía que quedaba afuera.

- ¿Es sobre la chica? - exigió saber. - ¿Es sobre Bella? – Alice mantenía su mandíbula apretada, pero al parecer aflojo la información lo suficiente como para que Edward se exaltara.

- ¡NO! - jadeo. Escuché su silla golpear el suelo, y sólo entonces noté que estaba de pie.

- ¡Edward! - Carlisle se había puesto de pie también.

Apenas notaba la presencia de todos, me sentía vulnerable.

- Se está solidificando. - susurró Alice. - Cada minuto estás más decidido. Existen sólo dos caminos para ella. Es lo uno o lo otro Edward. –

-No- dijo Edward casi tan vulnerable como yo.

- ¿Podría alguien por favor explicarnos al resto qué diablos está pasando? - se quejó Emmett.

- Debo irme. - le susurro a Alice, ignorando a Emmett.

- Edward, ya hemos intentado eso. - dijo Emmett muy despacio. - Esa es la mejor manera de alentar a la chica a que diga algo. Además, si te vas, no sabríamos si ella ha hablado o no. Tienes que quedarte y afrontar esto. -

- No veo que vayas a ninguna parte, Edward. - dijo Alice. - Creo que ya no puedes irte.- Alice esbozo una sonrisa macabra. De pronto a Edward lo invadió el dolor.

- No escucho eso. - La contradijo. No supe si fue por mi estado de shock o porque de verdad estaban teniendo una conversación metal que me perdí de mucha información.

- ¿Por qué me estás haciendo esto? – gruño Edward dejando caer su cabeza entre sus manos.

- Amarla...¿también? – Susurro. De pronto las palabras de Edward me hicieron volver en mí.

Alice suspiro y Edward movió la cabeza horrorizado.

- No, no tengo que seguir ese camino. Me iré. Cambiaré el futuro. – Dijo Edward en un desesperado intento de cambiar lo que sea que Alice le estuviese mostrando.

- Puedes intentarlo. - me dijo, con su voz escéptica.

- Oh, ¡Vamos! - gritó Emmett.

- Pon atención. - Le dijo Rose a Emmett. - ¡Alice ve a Edward enamorándose de una humana! ¡Qué clásico Edward! - Ella hizo un sonido de asco.

- ¿Qué? - dijo Emmett, sorprendido. Luego su sonora risa hizo eco en la habitación.

- ¿Eso es lo que está sucediendo? - se rió de nuevo. - Golpe duro, Edward. – Puso su mano en el hombro de Edward, esté la sacudió.

- ¿Enamorado de una humana?. - Repitió Esme en su aturdida voz. - ¿De la chica que salvó hoy? ¿Enamorado de ella?.-

-¿Qué es lo que ves, Alice? Exactamente- Le pregunte saliendo de mi transe, ella me miro, aliviada.

- Todo depende si él es lo suficientemente fuerte o no. O la mata él mismo-se volteó para encontrarse con la mirada atónita de Edward, - lo cual, realmente, me irritaría mucho, Edward, sin mencionar lo que te causaría a tí... – Me miro de nuevo, - o ella será una de nosotros algún día.- Jadee. Esto llegaba al límite de mis expectativas. Volví a mi estado de shock.

- ¡Eso no va a ocurrir!¡Ninguna de las dos opciones! – Gritó Edward.

- Depende. – repitió Alice. - Puede que él sea muy fuerte para no matarla- pero estará muy cerca. Le tomará una impresionante fuerza de autocontrol.- dijo reflexivamente. - Incluso, más del que ha tenido Carlisle. Puede que sea lo suficientemente fuerte... De lo único que no es lo suficientemente fuerte es de estar lejos de ella. Eso es una causa perdida.- Concluyo con autosuficiencia.

Edward tenía una expresión horrorizada, hubo un momento de macabro silencio.

Carlisle suspiro.

- Bueno, esto...complica las cosas.-

- Duh.- Asintió Emmett.

- Supongo que los planes son los mismos. - dijo Carlisle pensativamente. - Nos quedaremos y observaremos. Obviamente, nadie...herirá a la chica.- Miro a Emmett, a Rosalie y luego se detuvo en mí y me miro de manera suplicante.

Edward se endureció y me miro.

- No, - dije tranquilamente. - Puedo acceder a eso. Si Alice ve sólo dos caminos... – Yo confiaba plenamente en Alice

- ¡No! ¡No!.- La voz de Edward reflejaba desesperación.

Edward salió de la habitación, Esme intento retenerlo, pero este la ignoro y salió.

Esme miro a Alice con angustia.

-Volverá, no tiene las agallas para irse, ya no-

Todos comenzaron a incorporarse para irse, yo me di la vuelta y salí por la ventana trasera, necesitaba estar solo para desahogar mi ira conmigo mismo. Corrí hasta una cascada en el bosque, caminé por detrás de la cascada conde había una cueva hermosa, ese lugar era un lugar mío y de Alice. Suspire y me tumbe en la cama de hojas que había en el suelo.

No sabía que pensar, al parecer Alice creía de suma importancia mi aprobación…

Movi la cabeza, y caminé hasta la laguna, me quité la camisa, los zapatos, el pantalón y me lance al agua. Me encantaba la sensación de estar bajo el agua, era como volver a ser humano, ya que no se escuchaba nada, todo era como recordaba en mi niñez, excepto que ahora no tenía necesidad de tomar aire. Cerré los ojos y deje que el agua me llevara por debajo de la superficie.

De pronto abrí los ojos y vi las piernas desnudas de Alice por debajo del agua, me aproxime y salí a superficie.

Alice se encontraba ahí sentada en una roca con solo su ropa interior.

Le sonreí avergonzado.

-Aunque no lo creas entiendo tu punto de vista y todo lo que dijiste- Me dijo despacio- Esme me dijo lo que hablaron el día que les dije que Edward regresaría- la mire más avergonzado aun, Alice se sentó en la orilla de la laguna, recargue mis brazos cruzados en sus piernas, Alice revolvió mi cabello con ternura

-¿Qué pasa Jazz?- dijo con nostalgia- ¿Qué hace falta para que me creas lo que siento por ti?- me miro, yo baje la mirada con vergüenza, Alice tomó mi rostro entre sus manos

- ¿Es que acaso no entiendes lo mucho que te amo?- dijo mientras entraba al agua conmigo –Te amo Jasper y nunca, nunca lo dejare de hacer, aunque mates a todo Forks- sonrió y me comenzó a besar con pasión.

Terminamos recostados en la cama de hojas abrazados el uno del otro, hacer el amor con Alice era una experiencia única que me gustaba disfrutar y degustar de vez en cuando, no como Emmett y Rosalie, que todo el tiempo son vencidos por la lujuria, no, Alice y yo preferíamos, resistir lo más que pudiésemos, para después disfrutar al máximo cada beso y cada caricia.

Después fuimos de caza, no una muy larga, solo lo suficiente.

Los días transcurrieron sin novedad alguna, Edward estaba al pendiente de cualquier cosa que la humana hubiera podido decir sobre nosotros, pero nada, la humana solo repetía hasta el cansancio que Edward estaba a su lado y solo la aparto de la trayectoria de la camioneta. Alice y Edward estaban teniendo roces sin importancia, ya que Alice piensa que Edward solo evade su futuro y hace más tormentoso su presente; Alice creía que sería más fácil si Edward se atreviese a invitarla al baile del sábado, pero a Edward no le parecía muy bien aquella idea, y cuando lo comenzó a considerar, solo veía a todos los amigos de la chica como rivales potenciales.

La única vez que nos tensamos en esa semana fue cuando a Edward se le ocurrió que sería buena idea ser imprudente:

Mi teléfono celular vibro, lo tome y vi un mensaje de texto de Alice.

"Edward se sentara solo hoy en el almuerzo, al fin hablara con Bella. No seas tan duro con el Jazz"

Sonreí, ante el mensaje de Alice, pero aun así me incomodo un poco el hecho de que Edward se sentara con ella.

Al llegar a la cafetería, divisamos a Edward sentado en una mesa, él solo, tal como Alice lo dijo.

Rosalie, pasó de largo, pero cuando lo tuvo enfrente se enfureció, de seguro lo había insultado en silencio. Yo, le dedique una media sonrisa "Buena suerte" pensé.

Emmett, creía que ya habíamos perdido a Edward y no desperdiciaba una oportunidad de decírselo.

Alice estaba eufórica y expectante.

El almuerzo, fue bastante entretenido, escuchando la trivial plática de Edward y la chica.

Al terminar las clases, nos encontramos con Edward en el auto, de pronto detecte un aroma dulce, muy dulce a decir verdad, instantáneamente sentí el enojo de Edward ante mi reacción, así que al instante deje de respirar.

Edward le tendió a Alice unas llaves.

-Únicamente vi que fui yo- dijo obscuramente, como era su hábito. -Tendrás que decirme el por qué-

-Eso no quiere decir...-

-Lo sé, lo sé. Esperaré. No será mucho tiempo.-

Edward manejo hasta casa de Bella detrás de Alice, hasta que se subió al volvo a mi lado

Llegamos a casa y cada quien se dedicó a lo suyo: Alice encendió la computadora y siguió en el diseño de un nuevo guardarropa para Rose, pero esta vez Rosalie no se le unió, Emmett y yo sacamos nuestro juego de ajedrez modificado, que consistía en 8 tableros de ajedrez juntos, eso hacía más interesante le juego; en cuanto a Edward nos miró a todos por un momento, suspiro y se sentó en el piano.

Alice comenzó a susurrarme los movimientos que Emmett tenía planeadas.

Edward comenzó a tocar, deslizando sus manos sobre las teclas hasta formar otra melodía, una muy suave y compleja, lo mire por el rabillo del ojo y note que estaba concentrado en lo que hacía. Sus emociones lo delataban a un más de lo que lo hacían sus acciones, primero comenzó con cierto grado de enojo, luego desolación, ternura, alegría, etc, sus emociones cambiaban casi con cada compas de la melodía.

De pronto la música paro abruptamente y Edward casi sin poder evitarlo se comenzó a reír, Rosalie lo miro con rabia. Todos los miramos, hasta Esme, salió de su alcoba.

-No te detengas, Edward- Esme lo animó después de un momento de tensión.

Rosalie se incorporó y salió para encaramarse en su auto nuevo

-¿Qué va mal Rose? – le dijo Emmett, pero Rosalie ni lo miro.

-¿De qué se trata esto?- Emmett le preguntó a Edward.

-No tengo ni la más remota idea- Mintió.

Emmett gruñó, frustrado.

-Sigue tocando- Esme lo impulsó.

-Es encantadora. ¿Tiene un nombre?- Preguntó Esme.

-Aún no- contestó Edward

-¿Hay una historia en ella?- Preguntó, una sonrisa en su voz. Esto le daba a ella un placer inmenso.

-Es… una nana, supongo- Dijo Edward mientras encontraba la manera perfecta de terminar su nueva melodía.

-Una nana- repitió Esme para sí misma.

Alice se incorporó para sentarse a un lado de Edward y comenzar a cantar con su suave voz, lo cual pareció inspirar a Edward para continuar, hasta los últimos melancólicos compases. Después interpreto la canción favorita de Alice y finalizo con la canción de Carlisle y Esme.

De pronto Alice exclamo:

-¡Oh!, Jasper, ¿Adivina qué?- me dijo entusiasta.

Las manos de Edward se congelaron en el teclado.

-¿Qué Alice?- le dije

-¡Peter y Charlotte vienen a visitarnos la siguiente semana! Van a estar por las proximidades, ¿No está genial?- Me dijo. Eso me alegro mucho, hacía mucho que no los veía, pero Edward estaba claramente alarmado

-¿Qué va mal Edward? - Pregunto Esme.

- ¿Peter y Charlotte van a venir a Forks? - Le dijo entre dientes a Alice.

Ella volteo sus ojos hacia él.

-Cálmate Edward, esta no es su primera visita- Alice estaba un poco irritada, pues era exagerada la reacción de Edward.

Alice frunció el ceño y le dijo:

-Ellos no cazan aquí-

-¿Cuándo?- Demandó

-El lunes en la mañana. Nadie va a herir a Bella- Dijo Alice, claramente triste

-No-, agregó, y se apartó de ella. -¿Listo, Emmett?-

-Pensé que nos íbamos en la mañana- Replicó

-Regresaremos a la media noche del domingo. Supongo que es cuando quieres irte-

-Está bien, déjame despedirme primero de Rose-

-Seguro- Dijo Edward.

Cuando se fueron, Esme se aproximó a mí y puso sus manos en mis hombros.

-Sabes que solo es una precaución, cariño, no lo tomes personal- Esboce una media sonrisa y asentí, no me gustaba que Edward se comportara como si Peter y Charlotte fuesen unos mercenarios.

-Pues yo estoy de acuerdo con Jazz-dijo Alice- Peter y Charlotte saben comportarse-

Durante su estadía en Forks, Peter y Charlotte notaron la extraña sombra llamada Edward, que de repente aparecía por la casa.

Una tarde a Alice le pareció buena idea ir a jugar futbol al claro, todos accedimos, exceptuando a Edward, que de seguro estaba espiando a la chica.

Cuando llegamos al claro, los equipos ya se habían separado:

Carlisle, Esme, Emmett y Rose, eran un equipo y Alice, Charlotte, Peter y yo el otro.

El partido comenzó y de inmediato nuestra ventaja llamada Alice anoto el primero punto del partido, Emmett estaba furioso y Alice divertidísima de eso.

Al final ganamos el partido 50-39.

Por la noche Alice, Peter, Charlotte y yo decidimos ir a caminar a Seattle.

-Jasper, casi olvido, hace unos meses nos topamos con María, te mando saludar- La mano de Alice se tensó en la mía.

-¿A sí?- dije poco interesado- Que bien-

-Si nos comentó que la viste en Calgary- Comentó Charlotte.

Alice comenzaba a experimentar repulsión y odio.

-Sí –admití- fue un muy corto encuentro y la verdad de manera diplomática le hice entender que no volveré con ella- Explique, nunca olvidaría ese día, María estaba eufórica cuando me vio, pensaba que iba a volver a ella, pero muy sutilmente le hice entender que no sería así, eso sí, nunca le dije nada sobre Alice, nunca se sabe de lo que es capaz María.

Caminamos toda la noche platicando, como si fuéramos dos parejas adolecentes paseando por la ciudad.

Dos días después Peter y Charlotte ya estaban partiendo:

-Si vez a María de nuevo dile que espero que este bien- Dije sin mucho interés, aunque Alice sacaba chispas cada que pronunciaba el nombre de María.

-No imaginó que eso pase muy pronto- Peter dijo con una risa- pero si ocurriera lo hare-

Nos dimos la mano y abrazos.

-Peter, Charlotte- dijo Edward asintiendo a modo de despedida.

-Fue agradable verte de nuevo Edward- dijo Charlotte

Cuando se fueron Edward se subió a su auto y se fue.

-Detesto a María- dijo Alice de pronto

Sonreí

-¿Por qué?, no la conoces- Comenté

-Ni quiero conocerla, se lo suficiente de ella como para que no me simpatice- dijo refunfuñando

-¿Sabes que te ves muy sexy cuando te pones celosa?- Alice sonrió y se tumbó en la cama a mi lado, se acercó a mi costado y la rodee con mi brazo.


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 5: Adiós monotonía**

Salí al patio trasero y me senté en una roca a la orilla del rio, de pronto Carlisle se aproximó a mí y se sentó a mi lado:

-Jazz…-dijo- sé que no apruebas esto, pero solo te pido que te pongas en el lugar de Edward- Me reí entre dientes y dije:

-Sabes muy bien que yo no reaccionaria así-

-Hijo, aquí nadie te juzga, todos sabemos acerca de tu pasado y sabemos que no fue fácil, así como sabemos y estamos conscientes de que aún no es fácil para ti y solo quiero que sepas que todos sabemos el sacrificio que esta vida representa para ti, no solo en cuestión alimenticia, sino también en la poca comodidad que te provoca salir de día, todos aprecian este esfuerzo…- Puso su mano en mi hombro y concluyo diciendo- sobre todo Alice y yo, Alice sabe qué haces esto por ella y lo aprecia muchísimo, más de lo que te imaginas y yo estoy orgulloso de ti, para mí nunca vas a ser el débil de la familia, al contario, eres el más fuerte por resistir todo esto-

-Gracias Carlisle, en serio aprecio esto- Sonreí y ambos suspiramos.

De pronto escuche como algo se rompía al interior de la casa, Carlisle y yo nos miramos mutuamente y entramos, Esme salió de su habitación y tenía la vista puesta en Alice que transportaba un florero al comedor, pero ahora estaba congelada con la vista perdida.

-¡Alice!- dije alarmado mientras me aproximaba a ella, pisando los pedazos del florero- ¿Qué pasa?, ¿Qué vez?- le dije tomándola de los hombros y ayudándola a sentarse en el sofá.

-¡Lo sabe!- soltó, de inmediato comprendí de lo que hablaba y me tense.

-¿Qué?- Dijo Carlisle- ¿Pero cómo pasó?-

-Al parecer el fin de semana pasado que Bella fue a La Push uno de los Quileutes le contó la "leyenda" de "los fríos"- explico, de pronto enfurecí, me incorpore y salí. Esos malditos perros de la reserva no podían mantener sus hocicos cerrados, claro, tenían que hablar y arruinar la "estabilidad" de la familia.

-¡Jazz, no!- dijo Alice, la ignore y seguí avanzando

-Jasper- dijo Carlisle con cautela

-¡No, Carlisle! Esta vez ahora si se pasaron del límite esos malditos perros, no tenían ningún derecho de divulgar esto…-

-Jazz…no fue uno de la manada, el parecer fue el descendiente de Ephraim Black que aún no entra en fase- Dijo Alice mientras se prensaba de mi brazo; confié en Alice como siempre, pero aun así Edward me iba a escuchar…

Cuando Edward llego pude sentir su discernimiento a la hora de entrar y cuando al fin lo hizo, él sabía que le esperaba una escenita en el comedor…

-A juzgar por esto supongo que ya lo saben- comenzó.

-¡Pero qué gran pedazo de idiota!- Soltó Rosalie

-Rose…-advirtió Carlisle-Edward cumplió con su parte, él no dijo nada-

-Fue solo uno de los Quileutes y sus historias supersticiosas- Dijo Edward con calma

-Pero ya le despejaste su duda ¿No?- inquirió Rose. Esto de verdad me irritaba, no me gustaba tener este tipo de discusiones, así que de manera casi imperceptible calmé un poco a Rosalie.

-Sí- Contestó Edward sincero.

-Muy bien Edward, ahora los Volturis vendrán por nosotros- Yo sabía que eso era poco probable, la humana técnicamente lo investigo y lo descubrió ella sola, nadie le dijo nada.

Edward me miro y me sonrió con agradecimiento.

-Pues ahora solamente les aviso que pasare todos los días por Bella en la mañana, así que espero que Rosalie tenga ánimos de presumir su auto- dio la media vuelta y antes de salir añadió- por cierto, comeré con ella y el sábado hare algo especial, así que espero que se diviertan en el baile- Y salió de la casa.

Las emociones fluían, Carlisle, compasivo, Esme desbordaba alegría, Alice entusiasmo, Emmett felicidad y Rosalie celos.

Esa semana fue en la que empecé a extrañar la monotonía, aunque no me molestaba tanto, era un cambio agradable, al menos Edward estaba mucho más abierto y alegre, pero me intrigaba que no pudiese dejarla sola más de 3 minutos, era un poco extraño; para el viernes le había pedido a Alice que lo acompañara de caza, para poder estar bien el sábado, Alice claro, estaba eufórica.

-No sé por qué te pedí esto- le dijo Edward a Alice

-Es genial, al fin conoceré a Bella- dijo ignorando a Edward.

Durante todo el día Alice desbordaba impaciencia, hasta que llegó el momento por el que tanto espero.

Como era de esperarse, no fue nada discreta y de un momento a otro apareció detrás de Edward, la chica se sobresaltó.

-Alice- dijo Edward que parecía incapaz de quitar los ojos de la humana

-Edward- contestó Alice al borde de la histeria.

-Alice, te presento a Bella…Bella, ésta es Alice- dijo de manera informal.

-Hola Bella- Saludó mi amada con confianza.

-Hola Alice- dijo la humana con timidez.

-¿Estás preparado?- pregunto Alice

-Casi, te alcanzo en el auto- dijo Edward mientras Alice se alejaba y Edward se despedía de la chica y pidiéndole que se cuidara, ya que según el mismo Edward la chica era un poco torpe.

Al día siguiente Edward y Alice volvieron temprano; esté se cambió de ropa y salió de la casa. Cuando se fue Alice anunció:

-Se mostrara a la luz del sol- Intente no enojarme, pues esta situación hacia feliz a Alice, y por mucho que me disgustara su felicidad estaba primero.

De pronto Alice recordó el baile, así que saco de nuestro armario cajas con ropa para cada quien: para Emmett un traje común sin corbata, para Rosalie un vestido negro y exuberante, para mí un traje de 3 piezas negro con una camisa color vino y ella un diminuto vestido color vino con negro, se veía hermosa, como siempre.

Nos fuimos al baile, obviamente cuando llegamos todos nos miraban atónitos y muchos se extrañaron de no ver a Edward con nosotros.

El baile transcurrió perfecto, Alice como siempre acaparaba las miradas de muchos, era regocijante saber que muchos se fijaban en ella, pero solo yo la tenía.

Cuando volvimos a casa nos topamos con Edward tirado en el sofá fuera de sí, con Carlisle y Esme de guardaespaldas, de pronto Edward nos miró y dijo con una gran sonrisa:

-Están viendo al afortunado novio de Isabella Swan- Esme se le fue encima para abrazarlo al igual que Alice.

Todos lo felicitamos, se veía radiante, estaba irreconocible.

-La traeré mañana a casa…-

-¡Emmett!- dijo Rosalie- ¡Vámonos de caza!- dijo mientras salía al garaje con Emmett pisándole los talones. Se subieron al Jeep y se fueron.

-No te preocupes volverán mañana antes de la tormenta- dijo Alice.

-Jasper- dijo Edward con cautela- necesito que me hagas un favor- lo mire.

-No quiero que tengas contacto alguno con Bella mañana, es solo por precaución-

Me enfurecí

-Sí está bien- Dije saliendo por la puerta trasera y rompiendo 2 rocas grandes a mí paso.

-Edward…- Pude oír a Esme reprocharlo.

Suspire.

Pareciera como si Edward no me conociera, le prometí no tocar a su preciada humana, ¿Acaso no confiaba en mí?

-No es eso- Dijo la voz de Edward tras de mí.

-¿Entonces?- Exigí

-Cuando discutimos, tú me dijiste que yo no sentía por nadie lo que tú sientes por Alice, pero ahora lo estoy sintiendo, y eso me hace muy susceptible en cuanto a la seguridad de Bella se refiere, eso solo una medida, no quiero que lo tomes personal- dijo. Le sonreí de manera convincente.

Al día siguiente Alice y yo subimos a nuestro cuarto para elegir nuestra ropa, Esme desde temprano había estado custodiando la puerta junto con Carlisle, que simplemente no pudo concentrarse en su libro, Alice, como siempre no sabía que ponerse.

De pronto escuchamos el motor del volvo aproximarse.

Entraron a la casa y Edward dijo:

-Carlisle, Esme, les presento a Bella-

-Bienvenida Bella- sonreí, Carlisle siempre cordial.

-Me alegro de volver a verlo doctor Cullen- respondió la chica.

-Llámame Carlisle, por favor- pidió.

-Carlisle- dijo la humana.

Esme se adelantó y dijo:

-Me alegro mucho de conocerte- dijo Esme con ternura.

-Gracias, yo también me alegro-

Alice salió en ese momento.

-¿Dónde están Alice y Jasper?- preguntó Edward

Nos aparecimos a lo alto de las escaleras.

-¡Hola, Edward!- dijo Alice entusiasta y como era de esperarse corrió escaleras abajo a pesar de las miradas de Carlisle y Esme, pero la chica pareció complacida.

-Hola. Bella- Dijo Alice dándole un beso en la mejilla a Bella.

Comencé a bajar las escaleras.

-Hueles bien- le dijo Alice a Bella, ésta se apenó.

De pronto le infundí un sentimiento de comodidad a Bella.

-Hola Bella- saludé sin ofrecerle mi mano, me sentí grosero, pero ella experimento un sentimiento de entendimiento hacia mí.

-Hola Jasper- me sonrió con timidez antes de agregar- Me alegro de conocerlos a todos…su casa es preciosa- Con ese comentario Bella acababa de convertirse en la favorita de Esme, que contestó:

-Gracias, estamos encantados de que hayas venido-… Y ahí estaba yo, tolerando la presencia de la humana, todo por Edward y claro por Alice, era irritante, pero soportable, solo debía recordar mirar a Alice y recordar por que no debía matar a Edward y de paso a su amada Bella.

Volví a fijarme en ellos cuando estaban enfrascados en una conversación sobre el piano y las capacidades de mi hermano.

-…Claro, Edward lo puede todo ¿Verdad?- Dijo la humana. No pude evitar reírme, claro, podía todo menos intentar matarla y mantener la cordura. Esme me miro con reprobación.

Después Edward interpreto algunas melodías en el piano para la humana, fue entonces cuando descubrimos que su más reciente composición era dedicada a ella, a todos nos pareció grosero permanecer ahí así que nos fuimos con todo sigilo.

Cuando llegamos a nuestro cuarto Alice suspiro con alegría.

-Gracias Jazz- Me dijo. La mire confundido.

-¿Por qué?- Le dije

-Sé que esto no lo apruebas y que de verdad te gustaría golpear a Edward y matar a Bella, pero no lo haces porque sabes que me importan, así que gracias por todo esto que haces por mí.- Le sonreí y le di un beso en la mejilla.

Podía escuchar a la humana y a Edward hablar de trivialidades, como la historia de Carlisle o la de Edward, después subieron a la habitación de Edward y discutían algo sobre la música, era fácil ignorar lo que decían, pues no decían nada interesante.

De pronto Alice soltó el aire de golpe, me incorpore y me percaté de que tenía la mirada perdida.

-¿Qué vez Alice?- le dije mientras tomaba su mano, que había encajado en el mueble.

-Va a ver una tormenta y Emmett va a querer jugar baseball- contestó con alegría- ¿Qué opinas?- me dijo.

-Normalmente diría que no, solo por fastidiar a Emmett, pero hoy no, hoy si tengo ganas de jugar- le conteste.

-Bien, vamos a decirle a Edward- Sabía muy bien que esa era una treta de Alice para ver cómo estaban él y la humana. Pero aun así me incorpore y la seguí.

En la habitación de Edward se escuchaba como si estuviera saltando de un lado a otro de la habitación.

-¿Se puede?- preguntó Alice antes de abrir la puerta. Bella parecía apenada por la manera en la que estaba sentada en las piernas de Edward.

-Adelante- contesto Edward riéndose.

Alice caminó hasta el centro de la habitación donde se sentó frente a ellos.

Yo decidí quedarme en el umbral de la puerta, aun me perturbaba un poco el cambio abrupto en el humor de Edward.

-Parecía que te ibas a almorzar a Bella y veníamos a ver si podíamos compartirla- Me sorprendió que Edward no le arrancara la cabeza, en vez de eso se limitó a reír y a abrazar a Bella.

-Lo siento. No creo que haya suficiente para compartir- Intervine en ese momento.

- De hecho- dije mientras me armaba de valor cuando entraba a la habitación sonriendo- Alice anuncia una gran tormenta para esta noche y Emmett quiere jugar a la pelota. ¿Te apuntas?- Vi los ojos de Edward iluminarse, eran pocas las oportunidades que teníamos para esto, pero aun así vaciló.

-Traerías a Bella, por supuesto- Añadió Alice con alegría. La mire de manera fugaz de modo de que la chica no la percibiera.

-¿Quieres ir?- Le preguntó Edward como si dependiera de ella su vida.

-Claro- contesto la humana incapaz de negarse a alguna petición de Edward- Eh ¿adónde vamos?- dijo la chica.

-Tenemos que esperar a que truene para poder jugar, ya verás la razón- le dijo Edward con una dulzura contagiosa.

-¿Necesitare un paraguas?- preguntó la chica preocupada.

Los tres nos reímos de manera involuntaria.

-¿Lo va a necesitar?- Le pregunte a Alice.

-No, la tormenta va a descargar sobre el pueblo. El claro del bosque debería de estar lo bastante seco.- Me dijo.

-En ese caso, perfecto- Dije entusiasmado

-Vamos a ver si Carlisle quiere venir- dijo Alice incorporándose y saliendo de la habitación.

-Como si no lo supieras- le dije, para molestarla, me saco la lengua y me espero afuera.

Camine sin ver atrás pero deje la puerta cerrada.

Bajamos a la habitación de Esme y Carlisle y esperamos un momento en la puerta.

-Pasen- Dijo la voz de Esme.

Alice le explico lo que pasaba, Esme accedió ir al juego, al igual que Carlisle después de llamarlo a la oficina.

El resto de la tarde la pasamos planeando el juego, poco después Edward volvió por al auto de Emmett para ir a presentarse formalmente con el padre de Bella, le deseamos suerte y se fue.

-¿Una carrera al prado?- Le dije a Alice cuando ya estábamos listos para irnos. Ella asintió.

-¿Lista?...1…2…3…¡Ya!- Y los dos salimos corriendo de la ventana rumbo al prado, como era de esperar ella me gano, poco después llegaron los demás, Carlisle comenzó a marcar las bases con suma lentitud, lo que supuse era por respeto a Edward y Bella. Mientras tanto Alice y yo nos lanzábamos una bola el uno al otro. De pronto Alice se paró en seco, la señal de que el juego iba a empezar, así que corrió hacia ellos para anunciarlo.

-Es hora- dijo mi amada.

Un trueno cruzo el cielo.

-Raro, ¿Verdad?- le dijo Emmett a Bella guiñándole un ojo como si se conocieran de mucho tiempo.

-vamos…-Dijo Alice tomando a Emmett de la mano para dirigirse al campo. Mientras Edward se nos unía Esme nos balconeaba con Bella confesándole que éramos unos tramposos y luego las oí hablar de la vida de Esme, la de Edward y de la rotunda felicidad que le causaba a Esme que estuviera con ella.

Nos situamos en nuestros lugares habituales y comenzamos el juego con Emmett en la caja de bateo, yo detrás de él y Alice de pitcher, Emmett cometió un primer strike y luego milagrosamente le pego a la bola, pero Edward la tomo para la desgracia de Emmett, entrada tras entrada el juego avanzaba, hasta que Carlisle corrió por la bola y yo iba en sentido contrario, entonces chocamos con fuerza, Bella se sobresaltó, pero Esme le aseguro que estábamos bien.

Edward tomó la caja de bateo y ganó dos bases antes de que Emmett volviera a poner la bola en juego, claro que eso lo enfado un poco.

Carlisle bateo tan lejos que Edward y él pudieron completar una carrera, Alice choco las palmas con ellos felizmente. Cuando Edward volvió a la caja de bateo con Carlisle de receptor Alice profirió un grito ahogado; corrí hacia ella, pero todos ya estaban haciendo preguntas:

-¿Alice?- dijo Esme con voz tensa y preocupada.

-No vi con claridad, no podría decirles…-murmuraba

-¿Qué pasa Alice?- Le pregunto Carlisle con un tono de voz que no me agrado mucho.

-Viajan mucho más rápido de lo que pensaba. Creo que me equivoque en eso- Dijo con voz cortada y llena de miedo, me incline sobre ella con un ademan protector.

-Mírame, solo a mí, tranquila- Le dije solo para que ella oyera.

-¿Qué ha cambiado?-

-Nos oyeron jugar y cambiaron de dirección- dijo con un profundo sentimiento de culpabilidad.

Todos miramos a Bella, pero solo yo me detuve a ver rápidamente a Edward.

-¿Cuánto tardaran en llegar?- Me alegre de que esta vez Carlisle se dirigiera a Edward.

-Menos de cinco minutos. Vienen rápido, quieren jugar-

-¿Puedes hacerlo?- le dijo posando sus ojos en Bella de manera fugaz.

-No, con carga no, además lo que menos necesitamos es que capten el olor y comiencen la caza- contesto

-¿Cuántos son?- Pregunto Emmett a Alice, que estaba entre mis brazos.

-Tres- contesto como si la estuviesen regañando, la presione más contra mi cuerpo.

-¡Tres! Déjenlos que vengan- dijo burlonamente.

Carlisle lo considero por un momento antes de decir:

-Nos limitaremos a seguir jugando. Alice dijo que solo sentían curiosidad- Alice se encogió en mis brazos, como si lo que Carlisle dijo hubiera sido una sentencia.

-¿La vas a dejar descubierta?- Le pregunto Esme a Edward

-¡Por supuesto que no!- Contesto y las facciones de Esme se relajaron.

-¿Están sedientos?- Pregunto una vez más Esme

-Si- Contestó bajo.

De pronto todos nos volvimos hacia el lindero del bosque, ellos se aproximaban…


	20. Chapter 20

**Capítulo 6: Caza**

Carlisle, como siempre se adelantó para el encuentro con aquellos tres nómadas, con Emmett y yo flaqueándolo.

El líder, el moreno, dio un paso hacia Carlisle y dijo:

-Creímos haber oído jugar a alguien- Dijo, francés, sin duda alguna, me atrevería a decir que del sur-este.- Me llamo Laurent, y ellos son Victoria y James-

-Yo soy Carlisle y ésta es mi familia: Emmett y Jasper; Rosalie, Esme y Alice; Edward y Bella- Me sorprendí de que incluyera a Bella dentro de la familia, aunque las circunstancias lo ameritaban.

-¿Hay sitio para unos pocos jugadores más?- Inquirió.

-Bueno- Dijo Carlisle amablemente- Lo cierto es que acabamos de terminar el partido. Pero estaríamos verdaderamente encantados en otra ocasión. ¿Piensan quedarse mucho tiempo en esta zona?-

-En realidad vamos hacia el norte, aunque hemos sentido curiosidad por lo que había por aquí. No hemos tenido compañía por mucho tiempo- Explico rápidamente.

-No, esta región suele estar vacía si exceptuamos a mi grupo y algún visitante ocasional como ustedes- Logré que esto fluyera como una conversación casual y desvanecer un poco la tensión del lugar.

-¿Cuál es su territorio de caza?- preguntó el vampiro.

-Ésta, los montes Olympic, y algunas veces la Coast Ranges de una punta a otra. Tenemos una residencia aquí. También hay otro asentamiento permanente como el nuestro cerca de Denali.- Dijo Carlisle dando a entender nuestra estrecha amistad con aquel otro clan.

-¿Permanente?- Dijo Laurent lleno de curiosidad- ¿Y cómo consiguieron algo así?-

-¿Por qué no nos acompañan a nuestra casa y charlamos más cómodos? Es una larga historia- Los otros dos se sorprendieron cuando Carlisle utilizo el término "casa".

-Es muy interesante y hospitalario de su parte, hemos estado de caza todo el camino desde Ontario. No hemos tenido la oportunidad de asearnos un poco- Y eso se notaba mucho.

-Por favor no se ofendan, pero he de rogarles que se abstengan de cazar en los alrededores de esta zona. Debemos pasar desapercibidos, ya me entiendes- Explico Carlisle con suma tranquilidad, era increíble, yo ya los hubiera matado.

-Claro, no pretendemos disputarles el territorio. De todos modos, acabamos de alimentarnos a las afueras de Seattle- dijo con una sonora carcajada.

-Les mostraremos el camino si quieren venir con nosotros. Emmett, Alice, vayan con Edward y Bella a recoger el jeep- Me comencé a relajar cuando de pronto el viento soplo y atrajo el olor de Bella hacia los recién llegados, James se agazapó y Edward también.

-¿Qué ocurre?- Exclamó Laurent. Rápidamente evalué la situación, la mujer parecía más peligrosa de lo que se veía, Laurent no sería gran problema, tal vez James si, mire por el rabillo del ojo a Alice para localizarla y protegerla si esto se ponía feo.

-Ella está con nosotros- Desafió Carlisle a James.

-¿Nos trajeron un aperitivo?- Dijo dando un paso hacia adelante. Edward le gruño y retrocedió el paso que había dado.

-He dicho que ella está con nosotros- dijo Carlisle con sequedad.

-Pero es humana- Protesto Laurent con un tono de incredulidad.

-Sí…- Dijo Emmett con un tono de amenaza mientras miraba directamente a James

-Parece que tenemos mucho que aprender unos de otros- Dijo Laurent con tono tranquilo.

-Sin duda- dijo Carlisle aun con voz fría.

-Aún nos gustaría aceptar su invitación. Y claro no le haremos daño a la chica humana. No cazaremos en su territorio, como les dije- tenía que admitir que era descarado pero su tono de voz era sincero.

-Les mostraremos el camino. Jasper, Rosalie, Esme- dijo y al instante nos colocamos delante de Bella. Alice se situó a su lado y Emmett detrás de ella.

-Vámonos Bella-Dijo Edward en tono sombrío. Le estaba a punto de decir a Edward que esperara un poco, pues Bella estaba inundada en pánico, pero éste la tomo del brazo y la jaló.

Cuando llegamos al límite del bosque Edward colocó a Bella en su espalda y hecho a correr hacia el jeep, confié en Emmett y me desvié a la casa. Cuando llegue me di cuenta de que Carlisle estaba con Laurent y actué de manera impulsiva cuando entre y tome a Laurent por el cuello.

-Maldita sanguijuela- dije lleno de ira.

-No, no, yo estoy harto de los juegos de James- Contesto sofocado por la fuerza que estaba poniendo en su cuello. Carlisle me tocó de manera cautelosa.

-Jazz, él dice la verdad- mire a Carlisle y me relaje un poco, pero no solté a Laurent hasta después de decirle.

-Te lo advierto, si algo le pasa a Alice, tú vas a tener que huir toda tu vida, porque no parare hasta destruirte- Dije soltándolo bruscamente.

Carlisle y Laurent comenzaron a discutir sobre James y Victoria, yo era vagamente consiente de aquello, pues me preocupaba que Alice estuviera sola ahí afuera.

De pronto escuche la destartalada camioneta de Bella y detrás de ella el jeep, entro Emmett, que protegía a Bella, con Edward y después Alice que avanzo hacia mí y me susurro.

-Llevaremos a Bella al sur- subimos juntos las escaleras y comenzamos a empacar. Alice tomó una pequeña hielera y saco unas reservas de emergencia, que había sugerido tener debido a los constantes accidentes de Bella, y los metió a la hielera. Pronto estuvimos listos para irnos.

Abajo solo esperamos a Alice y Esme que salían con Bella.

-Esme y Rosalie se llevarán tu coche Bella- Dijo Carlisle con calma.

-Alice, Jasper, llévense el Mercedes. En el sur van a necesitar ventanillas con cristales ahumados- Asentimos

-Nosotros nos llevamos el jeep- dijo a Edward y a Emmett

-Alice, ¿morderán el anzuelo?- pregunto Carlisle

Alice se concentró y dijo:

-Él te perseguirá y la mujer seguirá al coche de Bella. Debemos salir justo detrás-

-Vámonos- ordenó Carlisle.

Intente ignorar el dolor que le provocaba a Edward dejar a Bella y a ella dejarlo a él.

El teléfono de Esme vibro y dijo:

-Ahora- En seguida Rosalie salió para encender la camioneta de Bella.

-Cuídate- le dijo Esme a Bella antes de desaparecer.

Esperamos unos momentos y Alice adivino cuando Edward le estaba marcando.

-Edward dice que la mujer está siguiendo a Esme. Voy por el coche.- Y se fue. Mire a Bella y comencé a caminar a su lado, vigilando. De pronto me abrumo su sentimiento de culpabilidad, ella pensaba que no merecía nada de esto. Sentía un impulso repentino de salir y darse como carnada, pensaba que era una molestia en esta familia. De pronto me sentí culpable.

-Te equivocas, ya lo sabes- dije con calma.

-¿Qué?- dijo tragando saliva

-sé lo que sientes en estos momentos, y tú si lo mereces-

-no, si les pasa algo, será por nada- Eso me cayó como un gancho al hígado.

-Te equivocas.- insistí amablemente.

Alice apareció y tomó a Bella en brazos para salir de la casa.

Alice se sentó con Bella y la dejo llorar hasta que está cayó dormida, pero algo parecía perturbar su sueño y estuvo despierta todo el camino desde California hasta Phoenix.

-¿Cuál es el camino al aeropuerto Bella?- La chica se sobresaltó con mi voz a pesar que no use un tono hostil, Edward le debió contar algo sobre mí que la aterrorizaba tanto.

-No te salgas de la I-10, pasaremos justo al lado- me respondió.

-¿Vamos a volar a algún sitio?- dijo dirigiéndose a Alice.

-No, pero es mejor estar cerca por si acaso- contestó. No tardó mucho en sucumbir al sueño.

Alice intentaba sacar a Bella del auto cuando sugerí que mejor hiciera la reservación y yo me ocupaba de Bella.

Cuando llegamos a la habitación Bella durmió de corrido hasta las 3 de la mañana cuando Alice entro a verla y le comentó sobre la comida que encargamos para ella, como era de esperarse la primera pregunta de Bella fue sobre Edward.

Bella comió de manera igual de distraída que nosotros mientras nos estudiaba con la mirada, de pronto sentí un rayo de intuición en ella.

-¿Qué es lo que va mal Alice?-

-Todo va bien- Esa ni yo se la creí.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?-

-Esperando a que nos llamen Carlisle y Edward-

-¿Y no deberían haber llamado ya?- Alice miro a Bella y luego al teléfono celular

-¿Qué significa eso?- Dijo Bella con la voz temblando.-¿qué quieres decir con que no han llamado?-

-Simplemente que no tienen nada que decir- Bella no se la trago y la histeria la comenzó a invadir, así que me situé a un lado de Alice.

-Bella, no hay de qué preocuparse. Aquí estas completamente a salvo- dije con voz tranquilizadora.

-Ya lo sé-

-¿Entonces de qué tienes miedo?- Valla que si era rara esta chica.

-ya oíste a Laurent. Dijo que James era mortífero. ¿Qué pasa si algo sale mal y se separan? Si cualquiera de ellos sufriera algún daño, Carlisle, Emmett, Edward…trago con dificultad- Si esa mujer brutal le hace daño a Esme…¿cómo podré vivir después sabiendo que fue por mi culpa?- La chica de verdad estaba preocupada por todos- Ninguno de ustedes debería de arriesgarse por mí…- La tuve que interrumpir antes de que no pudiera controlar el golpe que me daban sus emociones.

-Bella, Bella, para…te preocupas por lo que no debes, Bella. Confía en mí: ninguno de nosotros está en peligro. Ya soportas demasiada presión tal como están las cosas, no hace falta que le añadas todas esas preocupaciones innecesarias.- Giro la cabeza hacia otro lado.- ¡Escúchame!- le ordené- Nuestra familia es fuerte y nuestro único temor es perderte- Percibí la sorpresa de Alice a mi lado.

-Pero…¿por qué…?- Alice tocó la mejilla de Bella con dulzura.

-Edward lleva solo casi un siglo y ahora te ha encontrado. No sabes cuánto ha cambiado, pero nosotros sí lo vemos, después de llevar juntos tanto tiempo. ¿Crees que podríamos mirarlo a la cara los próximos cien años si te perdiera?-

La culpa se empezó a apoderar de Bella, pero decidí no intervenir, pues ella lo notaria.

Durante el resto del día vigile sus emociones mientras ella se paseaba de un lado a otro, hasta que se aburrió y se fue a su alcoba con Alice siguiéndola. Hablaron un poco sobre algunos detalles de la vida vampírica y de la historia de Alice. De pronto oí como Alice brincaba de la cama y dijo.

-Algo ha cambiado-avance a la puerta y Alice llego al mismo tiempo que yo. Le puse las manos en los hombros y la senté en la cama.

-¿Qué vez?- Pregunté.

-V-veo una gran habitación con espejos por todas partes. El piso es de madera. James se encuentra ahí, esperando. Hay algo dorado…una banda dorada que cruza los espejos-

-¿Dónde está la habitación?-

-No lo sé. Aún falta algo, una decisión que no se ha tomado todavía.-

-¿Cuánto tiempo queda para que eso ocurra?-

-Es pronto estará en la habitación del espejo hoy o quizá mañana. Está esperando y ahora permanece en penumbra-

-¿Qué hace ahora?-

-Ve la televisión a oscuras en algún sitio… no, es un video-

-¿Puedes ver dónde está?-

-No, hay demasiada oscuridad-

-¿Hay algún otro objeto en la habitación del espejo?-

-Sólo veo espejos y una especie de banda dorada que rodea la habitación. También hay un gran aparato de música y un televisor encima de una mesa negra. Ha puesto un video, pero no lo mira de la misma forma que lo hacía en la habitación a oscuras- La vi cerrar los ojos y concentrarse, después me miro- Ésa es la habitación donde espera-

-¿No hay nada más?- Alice me miró fijamente concentrándose en su visión.

-¿Qué significa?-pregunto Bella.

-Significa que el rastreador ha cambiado de planes y ha tomado la decisión que lo llevará a la habitación del espejo y la sala oscura-

-Pero no sabemos dónde están-

-No-

-Bueno, pero sí sabemos que no lo están persiguiendo en las montañas al norte de Washington. Se les escapará- Concluyó Alice con un tono lúgubre.

-¿No deberíamos llamarlos?- Alice me miro, indecisa, eso ella ya lo había considerado.

Sonó el teléfono y Alice voló hacia él.

-Carlisle- dijo Alice, que como de costumbre ya sabía quién era.

"-Lo perdimos-"dijo Carlisle desilusionado.

-Sí- contestó Alice mientras le lanzaba miradas a Bella.

"-Descubrió la trampa y de manera inesperada tomó un avión-"Explicó el interpelado.

-Acabo de verlo…- Alice relató su visión de manera rápida-…fuera lo que fuera lo que lo hizo tomar ese avión, seguramente lo va a llevar a las habitaciones-

"-Lo sé, Edward quiere hablar con Bella-"dijo Carlisle

-Sí, ¿Bella?- le alargó el teléfono y Bella corrió hacia él.

Mientras Alice me ponía al tanto sentí que la desesperación que embargaba a Bella desde que llegamos se disipaba, era increíble el poder que tenía sobre ella la voz de Edward; pero en cuanto cortó la comunicación volvió su abatimiento.

Mientras tanto Alice y yo nos centrábamos en un el dibujo que ella trazaba sobre su visión, Bella se asomó por encima del hombro de Alice y de pronto dijo:

-Es un estudio de ballet- La miramos sorprendidos.

-¿Conoces esta habitación?- Le pregunte con una nota de incredulidad, mientras Alice seguía dibujando.

-Se parece a una academia en la que solía tomar clases de ballet cuando tenía ocho o nueve años. Tenía el mismo aspecto- Señaló el dibujo- aquí se encontraba el baño, y esa puerta daba a otro salón, pero el aparato de música estaba aquí…-movió su dedo- Era más viejo, y no había televisor. También había una ventana en la sala de espera, que se podía ver desde este sitio si te colocabas aquí- Mire a Alice con una mirada de preocupación y luego miramos a Bella.

-¿Estás segura de que es la misma habitación?- pregunté tranquilo.

-No, no del todo. Supongo que todos los estudios de danza son muy parecidos, todos tienen espejos y barras. Sólo digo que su aspecto me resulta familiar-

-¿Tendría sentido que quisieras ir allí ahora?- le preguntó Alice.

-No, no he puesto un pie ahí desde hace por lo menos diez años. Era una bailarina espantosa, a tal punto que me ponían en última fila en todas las actuaciones- reconoció, yo contuve la risa.

-¿y no puede guardar alguna relación contigo ahora?- Preguntó Alice muy atenta e interesada.

-No, ni siquiera creo que siga perteneciendo a la misma persona. Estoy segura de que debe ser otro estudio de danza en cualquier otro sitio- dijo Bella poco interesada.

-¿Dónde está el estudio en el que tomabas clase?- pregunte con fingida indiferencia.

-Estaba justo en la esquina de la calle donde vivía mi madre; solía pasar por ahí después de la escuela…-interrumpió su pensamiento cuando se percató de las miradas que intercambiábamos Alice y yo.

-Entonces, ¿está aquí?, ¿en Phoenix?- le dije aun con voz monótona.

-Sí, en la 58 esquina con Cactus-contestó.

Nos sentamos y nos quedamos observando el dibujo como si éste fuera a decirnos algo.

Bella le preguntó a Alice si podía llamar a su madre para mantenerla lejos de la casa, yo accedí, aunque recomendé que no revelara su paradero. Después de eso Bella caía en la impaciencia constante, mirándonos a Alice y a mí, no tardó mucho en caer dormida.

Cerca de las dos de la mañana del otro día Alice tuvo otra visión, esta vez de la misma habitación pero iluminada, no tardó mucho en comenzar a dibujarla, no supe en que momento Bella despertó y se colocó a mí lado.

-¿Vio algo más?- me dijo en voz baja

-Sí. Algo lo ha hecho regresar a la habitación donde estaba el video, y ahora esta iluminada- Bella observó el dibujo durante algunos momentos y luego dijo:

-El teléfono está ahí- señalo el lugar exacto.

Ambos la miramos atónitos.

-Es la casa de mi madre- Alice corrió al teléfono y Bella comenzó a tener una sensación de pánico creciente. Me aproxime más a ella y le toque el hombro con amabilidad y la tranquilice hasta que se comenzó a desvanecer, la tome en mis brazos y la coloqué en el sofá y la deje adormilada.

-Edward- dijo Alice con angustia.

"-¿Qué pasa Alice? ¿Ha pasado algo?-inquirió"

-No, es solo que el rastreador acaba de cambiar el curso, va a venir a Phoenix, a casa de la madre de Bella- Explico

"-Vamos por ella en el próximo vuelo- Dijo con voz dura- Alice…confío en que van a mantener a Bella a salvo-"y se cortó la comunicación.

-Bella, Bella, Edward viene a buscarte. Emmett, Carlisle y él te van a recoger para esconderte un tiempo- Le explico, pero Bella solo escucho el nombre que más le importaba.

-¿Viene Edward?- dijo

-Sí. Va a tomar el primer vuelo que salga de Seattle. Lo recogeremos en el aeropuerto y te iras con él-

De pronto Bella se llenó de histeria.

-Pero, mi madre…- tomó aire- ¡El rastreador ha venido por mi madre, Alice!-

-Jasper y yo nos aseguraremos de que esté a salvo-

-No puedo ganar a la larga, Alice. No pueden protegerme durante toda la vida a toda la gente que conozco. ¿No ves lo que está haciendo?. No me persigue directamente a mí, pero encontrará y hará daño a cualquier persona que yo ame…Alice no puedo…- Alice la interrumpió.

-Lo atraparemos Bella- le aseguró

-¿Y si te hiere Alice? ¿Crees que eso me va a parecer bien? ¿Crees que sólo puede hacerme daño a través de mi familia humana?- Alice me miro de forma significativa. Volví a mi trabajo de calmar a Bella, y estaba funcionando, pero ella se percató y se alejó de mí bruscamente.

-No quiero volver a dormir- Dijo Bella mientras ingresaba a su habitación.

Pasada una hora deje de poner atención al revoltijo de emociones que abrumaban a Bella.

Suspire.

-Tendré que salir a reconocer el terreno- Le dije a Alice

-Está bien- Me dijo distraída mientras observaba sus dibujos.

-Alice…- Le dije mientras tomaba su mano y la atraía hacia mí- Necesito que me prometas algo- Me miro.

-Sí vez algún peligro para ti, prométeme que te vas a mantener al margen de esto- La mire a los ojos.

-Jazz, no lo sé, esto es mucho más amplio que yo- Acaricio mi mejilla con su mano.

-Pero Alice…-me interrumpió.

-Lo sé, sé que te preocupas por mí, en cambio te prometo que en vez de mantenerme al margen te voy a mantener informado de todo- me sonrió- ahora vete, Bella saldrá hasta las 5 y media y tengo la impresión de que la intimidas un poco- le sonreí y asentí, Alice me dio la espalda, pero yo la tomé por el brazo y la bese con desesperación, fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que a Alice también la invadía el mismo miedo que a mí.

-Te amo- le dije antes que volvía a besarla para después salir del hotel.

Mientras caminaba por las calles de Phoenix deje que el miedo de que Alice resultara herida me invadiera, Bella tenía razón Alice podría ser el siguiente blanco del rastreador. Y aunque quisiera no podía culpar a nadie, al final yo también accedí a hacer esto de manera voluntaria. Intenté no pensar en eso, pues solo lograba desconcentrarme, llegue a la calle de casa de Bella y comencé la inspección.


	21. Chapter 21

**Capítulo 7: Fuga y Rescate**

Cuando volví al hotel me encontraba en las escaleras cuando oí la voz de Bella:

"-¿Alice? Dijo con angustia, en seguida me encontré con ellas en la habitación, Bella extendía su mano hacia la de Alice que se hallaba clavada en la mesita doblada sobre sí misma.

-¡Alice!- exclame con una nota histérica, tal vez me había ido mucho tiempo. Me coloque detrás de ella, le tomé las manos con cuidado y la hice soltar la mesa antes de que la rompiera, Alice tenía los ojos fijos en Bella.

-¿Qué ves?- le dije

Apartó la mirada de Bella y hundió el rostro en mi pecho, de modo automático la rodee con mis brazos y ella se aferró a mi camisa.

-Bella- dijo horrorizada

-Aquí estoy- contestó Bella.

Alice giro la cabeza y miro a Bella de forma significativa.

-¿qué has visto?- Pregunto Bella con un tono de voz indiferente

Estudié a Bella con cuidado y luego a Alice, algo había pasado antes de que llegara.

La confusión de la habitación me estaba mareando, así que de manera nada sutil las tranquilice a las dos, ambas estaban muy alteradas.

Sentí como Alice se relajaba entre mis brazos, pero no la solté:

-En realidad nada. Sólo la misma habitación de antes- No me la trague y ella lo sabía.

-¿Quieres desayunar?- le preguntó a Bella

-No, tomaré algo en el aeropuerto- dijo mientras daba la media vuelta y se dirigía al baño.

En cuanto cerró la puerta Alice volvió a aferrarse a mí camisa y a hundirse en mi pecho; la tomé en mis brazos y me senté en el sofá y me mecí suavemente con ella en mis brazos, hasta que poco a poco Alice recobro el control.

-¿Me vas a contar qué pasó?- Le dije con voz suave.

Suspiró y me miró.

-James tiene a la madre de Bella, ella no me lo dijo pero él le habló desde casa de su madre- Me tense

-Tenemos que irnos de aquí…- Alice ya estaba negando con la cabeza, incluso antes de que empezara.

-Bella se ofreció a cambio de que el rastreador nos deje en paz- Mire a Alice.

-Alice…- dije con calma- ¿Qué fue lo que viste?- La mire con cautela

-A Bella escapando desde el aeropuerto y llegando al salón de ballet- Nos quedamos en silencio un minuto, Alice me miraba de manera significativa y me sumí en sus ojos por unos instantes y asentí.

-No la detendré, si así lo quieres- Le dije- Pero en cambio te puedo ofrecer otra cosa, cuando la lleves a desayunar le daré tiempo de ventaja y me adelanto al salón antes que todos, no voy a entrar hasta que ustedes lleguen, solo si veo que la cosa se pone fea, ¿Te parece?- Le dije, ella asintió y volvió a recargarse en mi pecho, subí las piernas al sillón y me recargue en el descansa brazo, Alice se acomodó a mi lado y comenzó a pasar sus dedos por mi cabello.

-Te amo- me dijo con dulzura. Le sonreí ampliamente y ambos nos hundimos en los ojos del otro por un largo tiempo.

Antes de lo que me hubiese gustado ya estaba de regreso de acompañar a Bella a desayunar, aunque en realidad solo la había escoltado hasta su ruta de escape. Volví con Alice, la mire fijamente y le dije:

-Antes de que aterrice el avión me voy- Alice negó.

-No, no debemos dejar que Edward sepa que la dejamos ir, solo sígueme el juego- Pidió.

No paso mucho antes de que el avión aterrizara.

-Pon cara de desesperado- dijo Alice mientras se aferraba a mí, como en el hotel, en cuanto Edward nos vio supo que algo andaba mal…

Alice le explico "todo" mientras yo robaba un auto y conducíamos por Phoenix para alcanzar a Bella, Edward se estaba poniendo muy pesado con Alice, así que termine echándome la culpa de su audaz huida.

Cuando llegamos el aroma de la sangre de Bella me inundó la garganta, a modo de reacción automática deje de respirar; entramos y encontramos al rastreador con el brazo de Bella en la boca, me lance hacia él, tomándolo por el cuello, Edward me siguió, pero Carlisle lo detuvo.

-¡Edward! Bella te necesita más, tus hermanos se encargaran- Edward asintió con la rabia ardiendo en sus ojos.

No fue muy difícil deshacernos de él mientras Bella se debatía entre la vida humana y la vampírica.

El que no oliera la sangre no quería decir que no la percibiera con mis demás sentidos, así que le pedí a Emmett que me acompañara afuera., mientras Edward, Carlisle y Alice ayudaban a Bella.

Minutos después Alice salió con un video en la mano, detrás de ella venían Carlisle y Edward, quien traía a Bella en brazos. Alice tomó mi mano y me jalo con impaciencia.

-Tenemos algo que hacer- dijo, la seguí hasta el hotel, y en un momento Alice se había caracterizado como Bella, me explico que esto era para armar las evidencias para justificar la ida de Bella al hospital. Mi pequeña se divirtió mucho haciéndolo y timando a los doctores, cuando todo estuvo arreglado volvimos al hotel por nuestras cosas, nos subimos al auto y regresamos a Forks para encontrarnos con Esme y Rose.

Cuando llegamos a casa Esme y Rosalie salieron rumbo a casa de los Swan, a montar una guardia. Alice corrió a la videocasetera y de inmediato puso el video que saco del estudio de ballet.

-¿Qué es eso?- Le dije

-Respuestas- contesto, movi la cabeza y me senté en el sofá, Alice se sentó a mi lado, en el video estaba plasmado el proceso de tortura por el que paso Bella, no comprendía porque Bella quería que Alice lo viera; hasta que escuche a James pronunciar su nombre, el maldito bastardo la había conocido de humana, se había atrevido a desearla, la "sangre" me hervía por el cuerpo, cuando de pronto Alice estampo sus labios en los míos, mientras apagaba la tele a ciegas.

-Acabo de recordar que te gradúas mañana, serás todo un chico universitario- dijo antes de volver a mis labios, Alice se sentó en mis piernas y pegó su cuerpo al mío; intente controlar la lujuria que desprendía mi amada, pero solo lo intensifique; ya fuera de sí, Alice comenzó a quitarme la camisa con desesperación y al instante comenzó a besarme el torso, la tomé en brazos y la llevé a la cama, para olvidarnos de Bella, Edward, del mundo, solo ella y yo.


	22. Chapter 22

**Capítulo 8: Graduación**

Al día siguiente Alice sacó la ropa que le había comprado a Emmett para su graduación, mientras que Rosalie y yo lucimos ropa marca Alice; y por supuesto que Alice había aprovechado la confusión de los últimos meses para mandar pedir 2 vestidos desde Europa, uno para mi graduación y otro para el baile.

La ceremonia transcurrió normal, pero cuando Rosalie y yo bajamos del escenario, Emmett estrecho a Rosalie en sus brazos y Alice corrió a colgarse de mi cuello y a besarme con dulzura, no sin arrancar unas cuantas decepciones, Edward nos felicitó, pero se encontraba un poco nervioso, así que optamos por dejarlo ir con Bella, Carlisle y Esme, por otro lado estaban que no cabían de felicidad, sobre todo por mí, ya que era mi primer graduación como parte de la familia Cullen.

Llegamos a casa, nos cambiamos y nos fuimos a celebrar con una buena noche de caza. Al terminar Emmett y Rosalie comenzaron a hacer los preparativos del viaje que ambos se habían prometido al terminar la preparatoria, ya que ninguno de los dos tenía la intención de ingresar a la universidad, yo planeaba esperar a que Alice se graduara.

Al día siguiente Alice repitió la rutina del día anterior, solo que esta vez Bella era el centro de atención, por la noche arribamos al gimnasio, Emmett y Rosalie se bajaron primero y decidieron caminar, mientras Alice y yo estacionábamos el auto. La mire de reojo y torcí los labios.

-¿Qué, no te gusta?- me dijo claramente ofendida.

-Ese no es el problema, el problema van a ser los demás pelafustanes del pueblo- puntualice- porque si a mí me encanta, mataras a los demás de un infarto- le dije, ella rio.

-¿es demasiado?-

-Para los mortales si, además no es correcto que una dama con compromisos provoque así al vulgo- Alice se dobló de risa. Pero no era para menos, su vestido con tantas abiertas que tenia, no dejaba mucho de mi mujer a la imaginación.

Bajamos del auto y caminamos hasta el gimnasio, donde todos voltearon a vernos en cuanto entramos, por supuesto que las exclamaciones no se hicieron esperar.

Bailamos toda la noche, apenas y fui consiente de cuando Edward y Bella llegaron, mis ojos siempre estaban centrados en la luz de mi existencia, Alice, ella, siempre ella…


	23. Chapter 23

**LIBRO 4: Jasper…y solo Jasper**

Prefacio:

Nunca pensé en la posibilidad de que una minúscula omisión destruyera por completo a esta familia; tal vez era tiempo de pensar en dejar de estorbar…

Alice, mi Alice, tanto daño le había hecho, no me merezco ni si quiera una mirada suya.

¿Qué clase de bestia soy?

…Mi celular comenzó a sonar con el timbre predispuesto para Alice…algo anda mal, muy mal…su voz suena alterada…

**Capítulo 1: Una ocasión especial**

Alice brincaba de un lado a otro planeando la fiesta de cumpleaños de Bella, era de comprenderse, era el primer cumpleaños real que festejábamos junto con los Cullen.

-No creo que Bella este muy feliz con eso amor- Le advertí por enésima vez, pues a Bella no se le daba mucho eso de las celebraciones, supuse que mucho menos una tan ostentosa como las que Alice suele organizar.

Me sacó la lengua y no pude evitar sonreírle a ese hermoso rostro infantil.

-Yo haré que le guste- Me contesto con decisión. Me encogí de hombros y volví al libro que tenia en mis manos.

Era increíble la profunda amistad que Bella y Alice habían forjado en tan poco tiempo, pero claro, Alice es una criatura totalmente carismática y adorable, no creía que existiese una persona capaz de odiar a Alice, era algo simplemente imposible.

La mire con atención mientras se entretenía envolviendo los regalos de Bella.

-Ni se te ocurra- dijo Alice de repente mirando inquisitivamente a la puerta y en seguida se escucho una risotada de Emmett.

"-Solo quiero el contenido de mi regalo-" dijo desde afuera, en seguida mi pequeño monstruito se incorporó y le dio el estéreo de auto que Emmett y yo le habíamos comprado, claro que en la etiqueta incluimos a Rosalie, ya que Esme considero grosero que fuese más obvia la apatía que Rosalie sentía por Bella; o mejor dicho los celos. Una idea que aún me hacía reir.

-No se te ocurra instalarlo hoy- dije sin despegar la vista de mi libro.

-Claro que no, pero quiero ver si funciona bien, además eso lo tendré que hacer mañana, salimos de caza en un par de minutos- contesto mi hermano mientras Alice le entregaba el presente.

Emmett había sido muy amable al suspender el viaje que él y Rose estaban haciendo en África, sólo para venir a la fiesta de Bella, que, conociéndola, lo iba a tomar como otro regalo de cumpleaños.

Al cerrar la puerta Alice suspiro, caminó hacia la cama y se acostó sobre su estomago, recargando su cabeza entre sus manos, para observarme.

Sonreí.

-Sabes que no me puedo concentrar si haces eso- sonrió de manera adorable, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

De inmediato solté el libro que tenía en las manos, corrí hacia ella, con la intención de quedar sobre ella, pero, como era de esperarse, Alice vio mis intenciones y de un segundo a otro, ella ya no estaba, solo oí su risita correr hasta el baño.

-¿Jazz?- Me llamó con un toque de lujuria en la voz. Caminé hasta el baño donde visualice a Alice a través del denso humo que provocaba el agua hirviendo en la enorme tina que teníamos.

De pronto Alice se estampo contra mí, besándome con pasión y lujuria. No tardamos mucho en sumergirnos en el agua; era bastante curioso cómo la temperatura del agua, podía aumentar varios grados nuestra propia temperatura corporal.

Alice, explorando mi cuerpo con sus manos, es una de las mejores sensaciones que podría experimentar; así mismo el poder degustar todas y cada una de las emociones que Alice despedía y poder mezclarlas con las mías; besarla, tocarla, sentirla mía era la sensación más gloriosa de todas.

Por la mañana no tardaron en llegar cientos de cajas llenas de adornos, luces, velas, etc; Emmett y Rosalie aún no volvían de la caza, por lo que nos encontrábamos Esme y yo solos y con cientos de instrucciones de Alice, para la fiesta. Mientras Esme limpiaba y cambiaba los focos de toda la casa, yo me dedicaba a colocar unos bellos faroles que iban a ir marcando el camino del bosque a la casa.

Poco después llegaron toneladas de flores que Alice había comprado y por supuesto ya teníamos estrictas ordenes de que hacer con ellas, algunas iban a enormes macetones afuera de la casa, otras en floreros de cristal adentro, otras como decoración, etc. Alice llego justo a tiempo para terminar los últimos detalles, como la mesa del pastel, los platos, los regalos, etc.

Mientras tanto Alice le había suplicado a Carlisle que hiciera turnos dobles toda la semana para poder pedir libre esa noche, como siempre Carlisle le sonrió a mi amada y accedió a su petición, muy a pesar de Esme, y todo esto porque Alice le había encargado la tarea de llevar el pastel sano y salvo de la pastelería en Seattle hasta la casa.

No fue sorpresa para nadie cuando Alice arrastró a Emmett para ayudar con los preparativos prendiendo todas las velas que Alice había colocado por toda la casa.

Durante el día Esme intentó persuadir a Rosalie de que bajara, pero como era de esperarse todo intento fue en vano, hasta que decidí intervenir un poco y calmar a Rosalie, aún así mi don no era suficiente contra el fuerte ego de Rose.

Alice brincaba de lado a lado, colocando flores, velas, moviendo los muebles, etc, todos estábamos contagiados de su entusiasmo; yo mismo me encontré participando de modo jovial y gustoso.

En cuanto Carlisle arribó, colocamos el pastel en su lugar y minutos después todos ya estábamos cambiados y arreglados; justo a tiempo:

Escuchamos la risa de Edward aproximarse y abrir la puerta.

-"¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Bella!"- vociferamos todos al unísono, en cuanto Bella cruzó el umbral de la puerta, como reacción instantánea, la chica enrojeció y bajo la vista, su incomodidad se podía percibir ampliamente, incluso sin poseer un don como el mio.

Esme la recibió de modo maternal, con una sonrisa y un tierno beso en la frente, Carlisle, envolvió a Bella con uno de sus brazos, ambos me hicieron recordar lo afortunados que éramos Alice y yo al haber llegado a esta casa. Detrás de ellos se encontraban Rose y Emmett, Rosalie, claro, no le sonreía a Bella, pero yo estaba haciendo un esfuerzo monumental, para que Rosalie no la mirara con hostilidad.

-No has cambiado nada- dijo Emmett muy a su pesar- esperaba alguna diferencia perceptible, pero aquí estás, con la cara colorada como siempre- Se burló.

-Muchísimas gracias Emmett- dijo Bella con la voz impregnada de sarcasmo. Sonreí de manera imperceptible.

-He de salir un momento- dijo, antes de guiñarle un ojo a Alice de modo dramático.-No hagas nada divertido en mi ausencia-

-Lo intentare-

Alice soltó mi mano y corrió hasta donde estaba Bella, yo, por mi parte sentía la mirada inquisidora de Edward sobre mi, no deje de sonreírle a la humana, pero me mantuve a distancia, recargado en el pilar y bajo la mirada de Edward, supe que no iba a tener oportunidad para tener un gesto amable con Bella, al menos nunca bajo la mirada de mi hermano.

—Es la hora de abrir los regalos —declaró Alice. Pasó su mano bajo el codo de Bella y la llevo hasta la mesa del pastel, mientras Bella, ponía su mejor cara de mártir.

—Alice, ya sabes que te dije que no quería nada...

—Pero no te escuché —la interrumpió mi amada—. Ábrelos.

Alice le quitó la cámara que llevaba en las manos y en su lugar puso la caja de nuestro regalo, rompió el papel, intentando ver lo que se ocultaba tras de él.

—Mmm... gracias.- Dijo en cuanto se dio cuenta de que la caja estaba vacía.

A Rosalie se le escapó una sonrisa y yo me reí.

—Es un estéreo para tu coche —explicó Alice—. Emmett lo está instalando ahora mismo para que no puedas devolverlo.

—Gracias, Jasper, Rosalie —nos dijo mientras sonreía—Gracias, Emmett —añadió en voz más alta.

El interpelado soltó una risotada.

Alice tomó el regalo que ella y Edward habían preparado, me aproximé un poco más, de manera silenciosa y rápida.

-Abre ahora el de Edward y mio- Dijo Alice con la voz plagada de emoción.

—Lo prometiste- Le dijo sentenciando a Edward con al mirada.

Antes de que pudiera contestar, Emmett apareció en la puerta.

—¡Justo a tiempo! —alardeó y se colocó detrás de mi.

—No me he gastado un centavo —le aseguró.

Aspiró profundamente, para adquirir un poco de la paciencia que ya se le estaba agotando, se volvió hacia Alice.

—Dámelo —suspiro.

Emmett rio entre dientes con placer, mientras me daba un codazo, pues habíamos cruzado apuestas sobre la reacción de Bella, yo estaba seguro de que se iba a poner a llorar y Emmett que se iba a lanzar a los brazos de Edward.

Mientras Emmett y yo cruzábamos miradas significativas, escuche, el borde del papel rozar el dedo de Bella…

Después de eso sucedió algo, algo para lo que nadie estaba preparado…


	24. Chapter 24

**Capítulo 2: Arruinando el final feliz**

Sentí como las pupilas se me comenzaban a dilatar, por el rabillo del ojo divise a Bella observando su dedo, del que goteaba un espeso líquido rojo, pude sentir la sed de los demás, de modo automático absorbí la sed de todos. Error fatal.

-¡No!- gritó Edward empujando a Alice y a Bella sobre la pila de platos, provocando que a Bella se le abriera el brazo.

Entes de que lo pensara, me abalance contra Edward, pero éste sólo chocó contra mi, le gruñí, sin si quiera pensarlo e intenté hacerlo a un lado, él me detuvo, sentí como mis dientes chasqueaban cerca de la garganta de Edward. Emmett me intentó sujetar con un brazo, lo esquive un par de veces, hasta que logró agarrarme por la espalda. No me di cuenta en que momento Rosalie también me aferraba.

De pronto la sed de todos incrementó la mía, me sentía enloquecer. Pude ver a Carlisle evaluando a todos y detenerse en mi rostro.

-Emmett, Rose, saquen de aquí a Jasper-Dijo Carlisle con autoridad.

-Vamos Jasper-

No sabia lo que hacia, casi sin saberlo ataque a Emmett, Edward me gruño de manera amenazante; Rosalie se puso delante de mi ayudando a Emmett, mientras alguien abría la puerta.

Una vez afuera me alejaron de la casa hasta llegar al borde del río, entre en un estado de shock, simplemente me deje arrastrar, como la basura de ser que era.

Al llegar, Emmett y Rose me soltaron con cautela, me deje caer en césped, sobre mis rodillas, yo era la viva imagen de la monstruosidad.

Podía ver a Emmett y a Rose diciéndome algo, pero tenia la vista perdida y la mente bloqueada, en un momento que ambos se miraron, de modo rápido, me fui, corrí, con ganas de morir, con el cólera y la impotencia de frente, sentí vibrar mi teléfono, lo tomé y sin mirar quien era lo hice trizas en mi mano.

Corrí de manera compulsiva, dejando varios rastros, después me dirigí a la cascada, entre a la cueva, hasta una amplia cámara; me tumbe en el piso, sentía como el agua cubría parte de mi cabello.

Ahí, en ese lugar, olvidado del mundo, deje que mis emociones me invadieran.

¿Qué clase de bestia era yo?, una de la peor clase sin duda alguna; cerré los ojos y recordé todo, el rostro de Bella, el pánico impregnado en el ambiente, y Alice, ¡Oh mi Alice!, su rostro perdido en la nada, clavado en mi rostro, en shock. Ella no merecía esto, yo si, pero no ella, Alice, de alma pura, con un demonio como yo, y uno de la peor clase, uno sin conciencia, ni remordimientos, pero un dulce ángel como ella...¡Oh, Dios!, ¿Qué hice?, las imágenes daban vueltas por mi cabeza sin parar, como un recordatorio de lo que había hecho, algo que seguramente recordaría hasta la locura.

Me hundí en mi dolor, y espere, una señal de que al fin el infierno ya había reclamado mi alma…cerré mis ojos y me envolví a mi mismo en un capullo de odio, odio a mi mismo…podía sentir la ponzoña de mis ojos quemar mi globo ocular, pero poco me importó. No valía la pena preocuparme por mi...

¿Cuánto había pasado?, no lo sabía y no me importaba.

Con el tiempo fui sintiendo cómo mi cuerpo se debilitaba, mis ojos ardían y mi cuerpo en general se comenzaba a poner rígido.

Sentí una mano gentil en mi rostro, interrumpiendo mi tormento personal, pero no me moví.

-Jazz…-Un ángel pronunciaba mi nombre, pero aquello no era posible-¿Jazz?-Preguntó el ángel con un tono ampliamente preocupado. Abrí los ojos lentamente, para encontrarme con un resplandeciente y preocupado rostro.

-¿Jazz?, ¿Jazz?, ¿Estas bien?- Asentí lentamente, sin pronunciar palabra- ¿Estas seguro?, tus ojos…-Dijo mientras ponía un espejo sobre mi cara, lo que vi era la viva imagen de algo como yo, un monstruo, mis ojos, casi cafés, pero la parte blanca de mis ojos estaba de un color rojo sangre y los pequeños vasos sanguíneos los veía de color plata, tenia el rostro cubierto de tierra, mi suéter gris estaba rasgado y mi camisa lila cubierta de lodo, mis pantalones estaban rotos y mis botas, sucias.

Me provoco dolor y más odio el solo verme, le di su espejo a Alice y le dedique la mejor sonrisa que pude evocar.

-Ven, vamos, todos te están buscando- Inmóvil, la mire de manera significativa.

-Jazz, no te hagas esto; nadie te culpa- Moví los ojos en señal de que no me tragaba eso.

-Jazz, mi amor, vámonos por favor- Suplico, me incorpore hasta sentarme, hice un ademan de tocar su rostro, pero el odio automático hacia mi mismo no me lo permitió, entonces, Alice en un acto de amor puro y casto me beso proyectándome el más profundo amor que puedo evocar.

-Te amo- me dijo

-También yo Alice- le conteste en un susurro.

Alice me ayudó a levantarme, pero en cuanto salimos a la luz, mis ojos quemaban como el infierno, Alice en seguida me dio unos lentes obscuros y como siempre ella fue mis ojos, llegamos a la casa, olía a alcohol, escuche a Esme aproximarse.

-¡Jasper!, Mi niño- Corrió a abrazarme, me sentía débil, la medio abrace, aun aferrado a Alice que me sostenía.

-Llama a Carlisle- Dijo Alice claramente preocupada.

-Cariño, Emmett y Rose…-Dijo Esme, pero Alice cortó su frase.

-Si, ya sé que están aquí- Dijo claramente enojada.

Alice y Esme me ayudaron a subir las escaleras hasta nuestro cuarto, me dejaron sentado en la cama, Esme salió mientras ella y Alice hablaban con Carlisle. Esme dijo algo y de pronto oí como la casa se vació; pero Alice volvió a mi lado, comenzó a besarme de modo lento y apasionado, hasta que ambos nos volvimos más insistentes. Alice comenzó a quitarme lo que quedaba de mi ropa mientras yo hacia lo mismo con ella, ambos nos dirigimos al baño, donde nos esperaba una tina llena de agua, ambos entramos al agua e hicimos el amor de modo lento y apasionado.

Mientras me volvía a vestir, Alice colocó cortinas gruesas de color naranja que dejaban pasar apenas una tenue luz, me tumbe en la cama, sintiéndome débil y miserable, apenas fui consciente de cuando Alice llegó con Carlisle agarrado de la manga, como niño que no quiere entrar a la ducha.

-¿Qué sucede Alice?- preguntó Carlisle con un ligero tono preocupado en la voz.

Ella se limito a quitarme los lentes, Carlisle se aproximó a mi para ver el problema de cerca.

-Alice…-se limitó a decir, ya que él bien sabía que ella adivinaría el resto.

De inmediato Alice se apareció con el maletín de Carlisle, este sin dejar de observarme, saco una jeringa.

-Hijo, esto probablemente te duela un poco- Me dijo, me limite a asentir con la cabeza. Alice se colocó a mi lado y tomó mi mano.

Carlisle detuvo los parpados de uno de mis ojos con una mano y con la otra introdujo la jeringa en mi ojo, sentí un dolor punzante en toda mi cabeza y como por instinto apreté la mano de Alice que no dejaba de decirme palabras de aliento, sentía cada uno de los movimientos que la aguja hacía dentro de mi ojo, de pronto con sumo cuidado Carlisle retiro la aguja de mi ojo.

-Mmm…-susurró- pasaste mucho tiempo con los ojos cerrados ¿verdad?- me dijo

-Si- susurre

-Eso me temía- nos miró a los dos antes de continuar- lo que paso fue que por los sucesos de anoche, tus vasos sanguíneos se dilataron de más, eso sin contar que seguramente pasó lo mismo con tus lagrimales, al dilatarse, dejaron pasar ponzoña hacia tus ojos y eso, aunado al tiempo que tuviste los ojos cerrados, concentraron todo ese veneno en tus ojos, por lo que se quemaron parcialmente- concluyó en tono serio.

-¿Lo podemos revertir?-Preguntó Alice

- Tengo unas cuantas teorías al respecto-hizo una pausa dramática- una es que se regenerara solo, pero será algo lento, ahora, tal vez podríamos acelerarlo con un poco de tu propia ponzoña, aunque seria doloroso y en ambos casos necesitas recuperar fuerzas hijo, parece que no haz cazado en siglos.- Asentí y dije en un susurro

-Saldré de caza y cuando vuelva, prepara todo para sacarme un poco de ponzoña, creo que prefiero acelerar esto- concluí

-Tengo todo listo, no te preocupes, pero no olvides no salir sin lentes- Me dijo con una sonrisa compasiva.

-¿Alice?-Dije en tono de suplica. Ella me sonrió y me ayudo a incorporarme, Carlisle también me ayudo, en lo que Alice se cambiaba rápidamente, Carlisle me llevó al espejo del baño, ya que le insistí en ver mi reflejo; él que vi en ese reflejo se movía como yo, pero ninguna de las facciones eran mías. El cabello de aquel extraño, se veía opaco, sin brillo; las ojeras debajo de sus ojos eran más negras y amoratadas que las que solía ver cada día; las facciones del rostro en general, se veían ampliamente angulosas, demacradas; mi piel lucia un horrendo color entre gris y amoratado. Toque mi rostro de manera horrorizada; pero solo así me pude percatar de lo huesudas que lucían mis manos, mi argolla de matrimonio jugaba libremente en mi dedo.

Detrás de mí por el espejo me percate de que Carlisle seguía ahí, inmóvil.

Puse ambas manos a los lados de mi cabeza con desesperación, para terminar de rodillas en el suelo.

Sentí las manos de Carlisle en mis hombros.

-Mírame, no soy nada- susurre.

-No te hagas eso hijo, todos compartimos algo de culpa, la sed de todos, incluyendo la de Edward, te afectó, a ti más que a nadie, eres un ser empático, en automático absorbiste y asumiste la sed de todos, Jasper, hijo cargaste con algo que no era tu responsabilidad, las decisiones que tome Edward a partir de hoy no son tu culpa…- Me atreví a mirarlo, solo para ver en sus ojos la sinceridad más pura que hubiera visto- Jasper, para mi esto no es una señal de debilidad, sino una clara señal de una inmensa fortaleza- Me ayudó a incorporarme- Ve, Alice te está esperando abajo, disfruta cada momento con ella, nunca he visto un amor como el suyo, es tan puro y autentico, simplemente mírala, me saco del trabajo, para que viniera a ver que estuvieras bien, Alice podría traerte el monte Everest, piedra por piedra si se lo pidieras y tu harías lo mismo por ella, amala, tu, más que nadie, debería de saber lo incondicional que es su amor por ti.- Concluyó con una sonrisa.

-Gracias papá- dije y de manera inesperada, Carlisle se aproximó a mí y me dio un abrazo cargado de paternalismo. Por supuesto que se lo devolví con gratitud, por Carlisle sentía lo que nunca sentí por mi padre.

Carlisle me ayudo a cambiarme de ropa y a bajar las escaleras, hasta donde estaba Alice, que me recibió con una hermosa sonrisa. No tardamos en salir de caza, esta vez nos tardamos mucho, por lo menos 2 días, pues no quería volver si no me sentía mejor; ya de regreso, Carlisle nos esperaba con una jeringa de metal.

Me senté en el sofá y me arremangue la manga de mi suéter, Carlisle inserto la jeringa metálica en mi brazo y saco una gran cantidad de mi veneno, después Carlisle colocó el veneno en un frasco y llenó un gotero con él; Alice tomó mis manos en lo que Carlisle colocaba unas gotas en mis dos ojos. Me ardieron como el mismo infierno, por lo que de inmediato me coloqué en mis lentes. Los tres estábamos esperando a ver el resultado cuando Esme cruzo la puerta seguida de Emmett y Rosalie, la cual me miró inquisitiva, subió a su habitación y azotó la puerta, intenté no procesarlo emocionalmente.

Esme desde luego se aproximó a mi y me lleno de preguntas sobre mi estado actual; Emmett por su parte me soltó unas cuantas bromas que contesté sin mucho entusiasmo.

Pocos minutos pasaron antes de que Alice perdiera la vista y comenzara a enterrar sus manos en la mesa de centro; me aproximé para tomarla en mis brazos.

-Alice ¿Qué ves?-La angustia de Alice comenzaba a llenar el ambiente. Me miro con tristeza.

-Edward…-al oír su nombre todos nos miraron, Rosalie incluida que había decidido salir al oír el alboroto sobre la visión de Alice, pero solo Carlisle posó su vista en mi un poco más.

-¿Qué pasa Alice?- insistí

-Él…-se le comenzó a quebrar la voz-él, va a romper con Bella-

-"¿Qué?"- soltamos varios a la vez

-Si, bueno, él cree que es la mejor forma de protegerla-

-Espera…-Dijo Rosalie-¿esto que significa?, ¿Edward no estará planeando que nos mudemos verdad?- cada palabra sonó como una sentencia para Edward y al mismo tiempo para mi.

-Eso creo- dijo Alice con la voz plagada de tristeza, de modo automático la acuné contra mi pecho.

-¡Pero que idiota!- soltó Rosalie llena de rabia, aunque no supe si era dirigido a Edward o a mi.

-¡Rose!- La reprendió Esme.

No pude oír lo que siguió después, ya que Alice me jaló afuera de la casa, hasta el rio, donde "lloro" tanto como se lo permitían sus emociones; yo simplemente la aferré a mi pecho y compartí su dolor.

-Ni si quiera me pude despedir de ella- dijo con tristeza.

-Alice...yo...lo siento mucho- dije proyectandole mi sentimiento de culpa.

-No te sientas así...-Me dijo acariciando mi cabello.

-Si no hubiera sido por mi, no hubieras perdido a tu mejor amiga- expliqué.

-Jazz...-dijo seria mientras me miraba- ¿Sabes lo que sentí cuando Emmett y Rose me dijeron que te habías ido?- La miré. Ella se concentro y comenzó a proyectarme sus emociones: preocupación...-luego me dijeron que habías destruido tu celular...-miedo-...después me dí cuenta de que habías dejado muchos rastros, pensé que me habías abandonado...- pánico - después Emmett se dio cuenta que tenia un pequeño pedazo de vidrio enterrado y me arrastro de regreso a la casa para que Carlisle lo sacara...- desesperación - comenzó a amanecer y no podía encontrarte...- terror - le llamé a Edward y le dije que no iba a ir al colegio. Hasta que finalmente capte tu olor cerca de la cascada...- esperanza- fue cuando te vi ahí en el piso - alegría- pero no me contestabas, ni te movías y te veías muy mal- preocupación- ¿Lo ves?- dijo- No me interesaría tener a Bella y a Edward aqui conmigo si no estás aqui- concluyó entes de besarme.


	25. Chapter 25

**Capítulo 3: Separación **

Hacia ya días que no sabíamos nada de Edward, lo poco que sabíamos era porque él solo mantenía contacto con Alice. Mientras tanto nosotros nos fuimos junto con toda la familia a nuestra casa en Vancouver, Alice estaba feliz de estar en casa, pero como era de esperarse, su felicidad no era ni la mitad de lo que solía ser cuando Edward estaba con nosotros; ahora Alice lucia una sonrisa dulce, pero no aquella sonrisa que me deslumbraba.

Todos en la casa parecían fantasmas, Carlisle apenas y estaba presente, pues últimamente se encontraba haciendo numerosos viajes al sur, donde aparentemente había encontrado un trabajo estable, en el turno nocturno de un hospital, Esme de igual manera consiguió trabajo cerca de Carlisle en un museo como restauradora, Emmett, dedicaba sus días a jugar video juegos, algo de su carisma se había opacado con la separación y Rosalie por su lado parecía que nada había cambiado en su vida, aunque de vez en cuando una chispa de nostalgia la recorría, se desvanecía rápidamente con alguna distracción, la mente de Rosalie era un charco poco profundo.

Yo, por mi parte procuré no salir de nuestra habitación, más que por las cazas necesarias, Alice por su parte dedico la mayor parte de su tiempo en distraer su mente, haciendo unas investigaciones por internet.

El mes de Octubre llego y cubrió la casa con las hojas multicolores de los arboles, hojas secas…al igual que el ambiente.

Para Noviembre ya nos habíamos movido al sur, algo con lo que no me sentía muy cómodo, pues había exceso de sol, escases de árboles y…antiguos colegas que no deseaba ver.

Un día me encontraba con la mirada perdida a través de la ventana de una casa que habíamos adquirido, no era tan grande como la de Washington o como la de Vancouver, ésta era un poco más austera, me encontraba solo en casa, Carlisle y Esme estaban trabajando y Rose, Emmett y Alice estaban de caza.

Miré el calendario, casi Diciembre, yo podía jurar que habían pasado un par de siglos. No dejaba de recordarme a mi mismo que esto era culpa mía; lo más doloroso de esta situación, era tener que sentir el dolor que le provoque a Alice, que aún le provocaba, gracias a mi había perdido el brillo en sus ojos y su sonrisa carecía de alegría, gracias a mi, a mi que hice trizas el futuro de Alice en un santiamén, yo no era nada a comparación de ella.

Caminé casi sin darme cuenta hacia la puerta; estábamos en el sur, no me costaría trabajo recuperar mi puesto en las filas del ejercito de María…Abrí la puerta con los ojos cegados por "lagrimas", por un momento me reprendí a mi mismo por dejar salir así mis emociones pues apenas me estaba curando de la quemadura por ponzoña, era difícil hacer esto, Alice era mi vida entera, pero yo no la merecía…

De pronto escuche un zumbido recorrer la calle y al segundo siguiente Alice estaba colgada de mi cuello, sollozando y derramando tristeza, la abrace con fuerza, ambos entramos a la casa y cerré la puerta detrás nuestro.

-¿Pero que estaba pensando?-dije reprendiéndome a mi mismo.

-Estabas pensando en mí, en mi bienestar- contesto Alice, que aun tenia el rostro hundido en mi pecho.

-¡Fui un cobarde!- me acusé

-No, no lo eres- me dijo, más calmada. Nos mecimos suavemente por un largo tiempo, hasta ella me dijo de manera sorpresiva:

-¿Sabes algo?, ese día…-me tensé, pero ella continuó- Bella estaba muy preocupada por ti- pase de la tensión a la sorpresa en menos de 1 segundo.

-¿Por mí?- dije atónito, ella asintió- ¿Porqué?- dije sin poder creerlo, Bella preocupada por mi, ¿En qué momento esto se volvió tan bizarro?

-Ella estaba muy preocupada por como te sentías y como estabas, tuve que mentirle, por que aun no te encontrábamos, también estaba angustiada por el hecho de que estuvieses enojado con ella y también tenia miedo de que creyeras que ella se había enojado contigo.- Me contestó mirándome a los ojos, le sonreí.

-Bella es un alma muy noble- contesté

-Jazz…nadie te esta acusando de nada, todos nos hemos comportado así contigo, por que todos consideramos que tenias que vivir tu duelo a tu modo, a tu tiempo, pero mi amor, tienes que dejarlo ir, no te lo hagas más difícil.- me pidió compasiva, después me dedico una sonrisa entera, esa sonrisa cautivadora, esa sonrisa tan suya.

Los meses que siguieron fueron un poco menos pesados, pero aun así era bastante difícil saber que Edward solo llamaba cad meses; pero en lo general todos estábamos de mejor humor.

Alice y yo nos involucramos mucho en la búsqueda de documentos que nos ayudaran a saber un poco más sobre el pasado de Alice, por lo que nos trasladamos un pequeño pueblo, cerca de Mississippi, en realidad solo pasábamos los fines de semana en ese pueblo.

Una noche nos encontrábamos caminando por las calles de la ciudad, entrando a tiendas, comprando, por supuesto, de pronto escuche una voz que no creí volver a escuchar, una voz seductora, aún tenía ese marcado acento mexicano…

-Hola Jasper…-Esas dos palabras susurradas a mi oído bastaron para que mi cuerpo se pusiera en tensión, me giré de modo brusco, colocando a Alice detrás de mí.

-María- me limité a decir; sentí como Alice presionaba mi mano.

María no había cambiado mucho en desde que la deje de ver, solo unas cuantas cicatrices más. Sus ojos inquisidores se posaron en 3 cosas: mi argolla de matrimonio, mi brazo extendido que estaba protegiendo a Alice y por ultimo en Alice misma.

-Veo que no perdiste el tiempo- Dijo desbordando hipocresía.

-Y veo que tú sigues en el negocio- Contesté secamente.

Hubo un momento de tenso silencio antes de que alguno de los dos dijera algo.

-¿No me vas a presentar?- soltó de repente mirando la mano que se aferraba con fuerza a la mía.

-En realidad no- dije de modo brusco.

-Vamos Jasper, aun desconfías de mí-

-Contesta eso tu misma- solté

-Creo que esto debemos discutirlo en privado- dijo María mirando a Alice con odio y desprecio.

Mire a Alice y le dije:

-Kate, cariño, ve a casa, te veo en unos minutos- A Alice no se le hizo nada raro que le dijera Kate, pues era uno de los muchos seudónimos que ella tenia. La besé con pasión, mientras sentía el odio de María desbordarse; Alice salió corriendo y en segundos me encontraba a solas con la vampiresa que fue mi creadora y destructora al mismo tiempo.

-No sé que pretendes María, pero no lo conseguirás- la sentencié.

-Solo quiero saber por qué desconfías de mi- dijo con el tono de voz que solía usar para seducirme.

-¿Lo quieres en orden alfabético o cronológico?- Contesté de modo sarcástico.

-¡Vamos Jasper supéralo!- contestó- Apuesto a que más de una vez deseaste estar conmigo-Dijo colgándose de mi cuello.

Tomé sus dos manos y la obligue a que me soltara.

-No lo creo, ya no soy como el de antes, ahora tengo una mujer de verdad a la cual amar y respetar, alguien que no me usa para su conveniencia- solté echándole en cara lo que había sufrido con ella.

-¿Estas seguro de que ella no te esta usando…?-la tome por la muñeca y le dije:

-¡No te atrevas a hablar así de mi esposa!, ¿Acaso crees que estaría casado con ella si supera que me esta usando?, no María, no confundas las cosas, yo nunca me entregaría a alguien que no ame o sepa que no me ama de manera pura- hice una pausa, mientras ambos nos sosteníamos la mirada- La que tiene que superarlo eres tú, tienes que entenderlo María, yo nunca te amé, lo que sentía por ti, era un profundo respeto y admiración, pero tú jugaste con mis sentimientos, así que de una buena vez te lo digo, no pienso volver contigo- La solté de manera brusca y me alejé caminando hacia ningún lado en particular, como precaución.

-Ya veremos eso…-susurró María antes de desaparecer en la noche.

Cuando al fin pude ir a casa, me encontré con una desesperada Esme y una Alice fúrica, que en cuanto me vio se relajó y corrió a abrazarme.

-Tenemos que irnos…-la sola frase paralizó a Esme-…por un tiempo Alice, María sabe que estoy aquí, y lo que es más importante aún, sabe que estas conmigo- le dije con desesperación.

-Pero hijo…-comenzó Esme. Me aproximé a ella y la abrace.

-Solo será un mes a lo mucho, para mediados de Enero ya estaremos de regreso- ella asintió muy a su pesar.

-Nos iremos mañana, necesito hablar con Carlisle- dije.

Y así fue Alice y yo preparamos el equipaje, ambos sabíamos a donde íbamos a ir, por lo que no había necesidad de hacernos preguntas.

-¿…Y a donde irán, hijo?-Me pregunto Carlisle después de escuchar nuestro relato y accedió de manera amable a prestarnos el Mercedes, pues era el único auto que tenia los vidrios polarizados.

-Iremos a Mississippi, no es muy lejos realmente, tenemos muchas cosas que ver e investigar- Contestó Alice que estaba eufórica de que al fin iríamos al lugar que la vio nacer.

Emmett y Rose nos ayudaron a subir el equipaje al auto, equipaje que incluía una enorme caja llena de documentos, direcciones, directorios, artículos, etc.

Nos estábamos despidiendo de todos cuando Alice le dio su celular a Carlisle, por si Edward se comunicaba Carlisle le pudiera contestar. Nos subimos al auto y en pocas horas ya estábamos llegando al Mississippi, y media hora después estábamos entrando al condado de Biloxi, la ansiedad de Alice estaba llegando a niveles que creí vampíricamente imposibles; así que en cuanto nos instalamos en el hotel, mando traer un directorio telefónico, afortunadamente en el condado no había mucha gente con el apellido "Brandon".

Mientras tanto yo me escabullí hasta los archivos generales, en el ayuntamiento, en el sótano, para ser más preciso, ahí estaban todos los registros de nacimientos y muertes de toda la gente que había vivido en el condado, así que pasé largas horas antes de encontrar el nombre que nos importaba: "Mary Alice Brandon", los papeles incluían su fecha de nacimiento, nombre de sus padres, etc, lo propio de un acta de nacimiento. De pronto un sentimiento de curiosidad me abrumó, así que saque todos los papeles referentes al pasado de Alice, acta de matrimonió de sus padres, notas de periódico, fotografías, acta de defunción de su madre, acta de nacimiento de su hermana, el acta de la segunda esposa de su padre y la adopción legal de las hijas de su madrastra y la propia acta de defunción de Alice, llena de irregularidades, junto con esta encontré una numerosa cantidad de artículos de periódico que cubrían la muerte de la mayor de los Brandon, la desaparición de Alice estuvo rodeada de misterio, en uno de los artículos entrevistaban a su hermana menor: Cinthya Brandon, en dicha entrevista su hermana dejaba en claro que ella no se tragaba el cuento de que Alice había desaparecido; otras notas manejaban la teoría de que algún chico del pueblo se la había llevado para desposarla y que en unos meses volvería como una señora casada, en efecto eso sucedió, solo que un siglo después; continué buscando, al final salí con una enorme caja llena de valiosa información.

Cuando volví Alice ya tenia una lista de la gente con su apellido y de manera sorprendente descubrimos que su hermana Cinthya seguía viva y había tenido una hija a la que llamo: Alice, encontramos una foto y el parecido de las dos Alice era notable.

La mayor parte del mes la pasamos clasificando información y por las noches salíamos a disfrutar un poco del condado, una o dos veces nos topamos con su hermana, que ahora por supuesto era una anciana y su sobrina tenia aproximadamente entre 50 y 60 años. Alice considero que no podía irse sin sacar sus papeles de ingreso al hospital, por lo que tuve que hacerme pasar por Carlisle, para poder ingresar a los archivos confidenciales; lo que encontré me erizó la piel, la fecha de "muerte" de Alice coincidía con la de su entrada al instituto, el documento decía que su padre pagó una fuerte suma para que la internaran, el documento también señalaba que fue abandonada por su familia, después se describía el problema que sufría: "vívidas alucinaciones y paranoia", debajo había un apartado donde el doctor que la ingreso anotó exactamente las alucinaciones que sufría: "Paciente femenina, 15 años, dice ver a un joven de ojos carmesí, ella cree fielmente que él la esta esperando, ella piensa que tiene visiones del futuro…" tuve que leer 2 veces esa frase para comprender que se trataba de mí, me sentí feliz, yo ya ocupaba la mente de Alice mucho antes de conocerla.

Tomé todos los papeles y salí de manera rápida de la clínica, no sin antes borrar la evidencia de que "Carlisle" había estado ahí.

Alice leyó con interés y seriedad los informes de sus terapias, sobre ella utilizaron métodos tan crueles, que no me atrevo a mencionarlos.

Antes de partir de vuelta a casa, Alice me hizo una petición muy especial, quería ir a ver su tumba; para sorpresa de ambos la tumba estaba llena de flores y la encontramos bastante bien cuidada, obra de su hermana, supusimos.

Cuando volvimos a casa, Alice corrió orgullosa a contarle todo a todos con los papeles en mano, Esme por supuesto se sorprendió ante la noticia de que su padre se había desentendido de ella; y no hubo quien no reaccionara cuando mi amada dijo orgullosa que ya me veía desde que era mortal, por supuesto que yo me sentía poco más que un pavorreal.


	26. Chapter 26

**Capítulo 4: Atormentado **

Los meses ya habían pasado, aunque pareciese imposible, pasaba, pero las heridas seguían frescas y el dolor aun estaba presente por donde mirara, a veces Carlisle se ponía melancólico al ver las fotos de Edward, Emmett perdía poco a poco la alegría de sus ojos y eso se veía reflejado en el humor de Rosalie, Esme había días que no dejaba de escuchar las melodías que él había compuesto para ella y mi Alice había veces que perdía la cordura frente a su teléfono, esperando alguna señal de vida de Edward, sin mencionar que extrañaba profundamente a Bella.

Es inútil intentar explicar cuan arrepentido me sentía, sabía que mi familia me había perdonado, ero yo aun no me perdonaba, no por el hecho en si, que también fue abominable, claro está, pero más por lo que representaba, cada tropiezo significaba para mi la muerte de una parte de mi alma, un alma bastante corrompida, en parte gracias a María y en parte gracias a mi poco autocontrol, tenía que admitir que había días en los que me daban ganas de tirar todo por la borda, pero Alice, siempre ella, ella es el motor de mi existencia, sin ella probablemente ahora mismo me encontraría formando parte de la guardia de los Volturis, o peor aun, bajo el yugo de María.

Había días en los que la culpa era mayor que yo, pero como siempre Alice estaba a mi lado, apoyándome, ella me había demostrado en los últimos meses que su amor por mi podía más que cualquier cosa y de verdad se lo agradecía, pues su amor era lo único por lo que me daba fuerzas para seguir día a día, por más pesimistas que fueran mis sentimientos.

Suspire.

-¡Jasper!- Oí a Emmett subir las escaleras, salí de mi habitación.-¿Jugamos?- Me dijo en tono de suplica y señalando su consola de videojuegos; en otra situación lo habría hecho suplicar, pero hoy no, así que accedí de manera gustosa y ambos bajamos para instalarnos en la sala.

Era de día y todos nos ocupábamos en lo que podíamos, ya que en la zona del sur siempre hay sol, Rosalie, revisaba el Jeep de Emmett, Alice y Esme adornaban floreros y Carlisle estaba sentado en el sofá individual perdido entre las páginas de un libro.

Emmett y yo nos tumbamos de manera perezosa en el sillón mientras poníamos un juego de carreras; nuestros favoritos.

Jugamos por horas, incluso de vez en cuando Carlisle movía los ojos para ver el curso del juego; en la casa había un ambiente de neutralidad, no era tranquilidad, propiamente dicha, pero era agradable no sentir tensión en el ambiente.

Jugamos por horas, hasta que nos dimos cuenta que Carlisle ya se tenía que ir y el resto de nosotros salió de caza, una de rutina, o tal vez solo lo hacíamos para no convertirnos en estatuas.

De vuelta a casa Esme y Alice siguieron con las flores, con ayuda de varios libros de ideas que Alice había comprado, mientras Rosalie veía los diseños que Alice había hecho para ella y hacia algunas observaciones, como la tela o el estampado, por otro lado Emmett se sentó a ver un partido de la NFL y yo tomé un libro de filosofía y me perdí en él. De pronto oí como una pila de libros se estrellaban contra el piso.

-¡Alice!- Gritó Rose asustada, me gire sin pensarlo me moví hacia donde estaban, Esme y Rose la miraban con preocupación, mientras Emmett se movía de modo sigiloso por detrás de Esme; tomé a Alice de las manos y la lleve hasta el sofá, donde la senté, mientras yo me colocaba a su lado sentí como Alice comenzó a proyectar asombro, sorpresa, miedo, pánico, terror…Sacó el aire de golpe, me miro horrorizada y hundió su cabeza en mi pecho.

-¿Qué pasa Alice?- Le dije intentando calmarla- ¿Qué viste?- Sin moverse de donde estaba dijo débilmente.

-Bella…-escuche como se le cortaba la voz- ella…ella…¡Oh Jazz!- Dijo como incapaz de decirlo, decidí inyectarle un poco de coraje-Bella…Bella, creo que ella se arrojó de una acantilado…-Todos nos quedamos en silencio, mientras Alice escondía el rostro entre mis brazos. Compartí una mirada histérica con Emmett que tenia a Esme abrazada.

-¿Eso que quiere decir?- preguntó Emmett

-Yo…no lo sé, es que no puedo ver más, después de que cae al agua, su futuro desaparece…-

-Eso significa que es probable que ella…-corté la frase, pues ella bien sabía como acababa.

-Eso creo- me contestó mirándome a los ojos- Jazz…yo quiero ir a Forks- Casi pude ver a Rose poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Pero, Alice, tú se lo prometiste a Edward, prometiste no interferir- dijo Esme desconsolada.

-¡A mi me vale un reverendo comino lo que Edward me hizo prometer!, Bella es mi amiga…-Dijo cada vez más alterada.

-¿Cómo te vas a ir?- le dije; ella me miro con sorpresa al notar que use el singular.

-¿Tú…no…?-empezó, pero la interrumpí

-Bella es tú amiga, este es un momento tuyo y de ella, a demás sé que si necesitas algo me llamaras- Vi como me sonrió con agradecimiento.

-Yo tengo que ir con Carlisle…-soltó de repente.

En menos de 2 minutos Alice había hecho una maleta; la acompañe con Carlisle, quien se conmocionó mucho con la noticia, y sin pensarlo le dio a Alice las llaves del Mercedes y efectivo.

-Con cuidado mi amor- le dije- tranquila por favor- le suplique, ella me sonrío y me beso con urgencia, con miedo.

-Ten…-me dijo dándome su celular- Si Edward llama quiero que tú hables con él- Me dio otro beso- Te amo-

-Y yo te amo a ti pequeña-otro beso- te llamare apenas llegue a Forks- otro beso, me miro con pánico y arrancó el vehículo a toda marcha.

Me quede afuera del hospital con su teléfono en la mano…viendo a la nada, viendo como Alice se alejaba, viendo cómo las luces del auto se perdían en la noche…

Caminé la mayor parte del camino a casa, estaba atónito, los pensamientos y recuerdos se agolpaban en mi cabeza, la sola idea de que Bella en realidad se hubiese suicidado, me invadió, ya que, lo más probable es que eso no hubiera pasado si no fuera por mi, siempre por mi; y Edward, no sé por qué Alice pensó que yo seria capaz de hablar con él, si no me soportaba ahora mucho menos, tal vez tendría que volver a vivir solo, y por más que me pesara eso tendría que incluir un divorcio, se me revolvió el estomago de tan solo pensarlo.

Cuando llegue a la casa, Carlisle ya estaba ahí, consolando a Esme, mientras Emmett y Rose, la hacían de estatuas, sentados con las manos entrelazadas en el otro sofá. Todos me miraron mientras avanzaba en silencio, deje el teléfono de Alice en la mesa de centro y como zombie hice un ademan de irme a mi habitación cuando Esme me tomó por el brazo, de inmediato ese simple toque hizo que me estremeciera de tristeza, sentía como mis piernas perdían fuerza, hasta que toque el piso con ellas, sentí como mis ojos se llenaban de ponzoña, ponzoña que ardió como el mismo infierno a su paso, pues mis ojos aun seguían un poco sensibles.

Carlisle nos tomó a los dos y nos llevo a su estudio, que en realidad era un estudio doble, de él y de Esme.

Esme y yo nos sentamos en el pequeño sofá de Carlisle, mientras ella dejaba salir todas sus emociones y a su vez dejando fluir las mías.

Carlisle espero a que los dos nos calmáramos, para hablar.

-Jasper, hijo, sabes que esto no es tu culpa- me dijo serio

-Nada de esto es tu culpa- recalcó Esme.

-Esto es consecuencia de las decisiones de Edward, pero no es tú culpa- continuó Esme acariciando mi cabello de forma amorosa. Sonó mi teléfono.

-Es Alice- dije con la voz aun cortada a la vez que abría el mensaje que me había enviado:

_ "Jazz, estoy a 1 hora de Forks, los mantendré informados, pero sigo sin poder ver nada._

_ TE AMO. _

_ Alice." _

-Ya esta llegando a Forks- Carlisle torció los labios, sabia que cuando Alice llevaba prisa, podía llegara a algún lugar en cuestión de horas, pero le preocupaba el bienestar de su auto.

Pasaron 3 horas antes de que Esme se dejara ayudar con sus emociones, pero al final ella sola pudo calmarse.

Nos quedamos en el estudió de Carlisle un rato más, cuando de pronto escuche a Emmett aproximarse.

-Pasa- dijo Carlisle.

-¿Esta todo bien?- pregunto, por el aspecto que tenia él también estaba muy preocupado.

-Si, por el momento- Dije

-¿Por el momento?- repitió

-Si, no hemos pensado en lo más duro- Reflexionó Carlisle- Edward-

Los cuatro nos quedamos en silencio.

-Ya veo- pronunció Emmett

-¿Tenemos que decirle?- cuestionó Esme

-Eventualmente, pero creo que sería más sensato hasta que Alice se comunique y nos informe de la situación- Contestó Carlisle, muy seguro, todos coincidimos mientras esperábamos a que Carlisle recogiera sus cosas y saliera.

Pero claro, como suele suceder en esta familia, todos se enteran de la decisión, menos alguien, por desgracia en este punto, ese alguien podría alterar el curso de las cosas, incluso dejar un hueco, para siempre en esta familia.


	27. Chapter 27

**Capítulo 5: Rosalie**

Después de acompañar a Carlisle hasta la carretera, Esme y yo volvimos despacio a la casa. Ya que estábamos cerca de la casa, empezamos a escuchar a Rosalie que hablaba histérica con alguien.

"-¡Bella esta muerta Edward, ya va siendo hora de que te enteres!-"Escuchamos la voz de Rosalie. Salí corriendo, pero ya era tarde.

-¿Edward? ¿¡Edward!?- Exclamaba Rosalie por el teléfono de Alice, me abalance hacia ella quitándole el teléfono e intentando marcar a Edward otra vez…nada, los demás estaban intentando lo mismo, pero no obteníamos respuesta alguna.

De manera histérica le marqué a Alice.

"-¡Jazz!-"dijo con mas alegría en la voz.

-Alice, ¿Qué ha pasado?- le pregunte con la histeria en la voz.

"-Bella esta bien, al parecer ahora salta acantilados para divertirse, pero, ¿Te acuerdas de Jacob Black?, se volvió hombre lobo y descubrí que no puedo verlos, por eso no vi que la sacaran del agua-" me relató rápidamente.

-Alice…-dije sintiéndome incapaz de seguir y mirando a Rosalie. Escuche como Alice jalaba el aire de golpe.

-¡Alice!...-dije angustiado-…¿Qué vez?-

-Te llamo luego, tengo que alcanzar a Bella, salí de caza…yo…te llamo- dijo con la voz cortada y se perdió la línea.

Me senté en la sala y coloqué el teléfono frente a mi, como si eso acelerase el segundero.

Tuvo que pasar 1 hora y media para que algún teléfono sonara, el de la casa. Para desgracia de Rosalie, ella contesto.

"-Rose necesito hablar con Carlisle ahora mismo-"soltó la voz de Alice, claramente alarmada.

-Él se fue a trabajar-

"-Bien, pero que me llame en cuanto llegue. No, habré tomado un vuelo. Oye, ¿sabes algo de Edward?-" Ante esa pregunta se vio obligada a relatar todo lo que le dijo a Edward

"—¿Por qué? —preguntó con voz entrecortada—. ¿Por qué lo has hecho, Rosalie?-"

-¡YO solo pensé que sería mejor que lo supiera cuanto antes!, ya es hora de que se comporte como la gente, lo supere y vuelva a la casa- Sus palabras me hicieron hervir en coraje

"—En fin, te has equivocado en ambos casos, aunque, Rosalie, era fácil suponer que iba a ser un problema, ¿a que sí? —preguntó con sarcasmo—"

-¿Cómo, acaso ella no esta…?- pronunció Rosalie

"-Sí, exacto, ella se encuentra perfectamente... Me equivoqué... Es una larga historia, pero en eso también

te equivocas.-"

-¿Y en que cambia eso las cosas?, ni que Edward fuera tan idiota como para suicidarse- dijo Rose, empezando a dudar de sus propias palabras

"-Ésa es la razón por la que llamo... Sí, eso es exactamente lo que vi —"Alice habló con dureza.

-¡Oh Dios mío!, yo…lo lamento mucho…no era esa mi intención-

"—Es un poco tarde para eso, Rose. Guárdate tu remordimiento para quien te crea.-"soltó Alice antes de cortar la línea.

-¿Ahora lo entiendes verdad?- le solté antes de tomar mi teléfono y retirarme de la estancia.

Minutos después escuche una riña entre Rosalie, Emmett y Esme; esta última llego en seguida a mi habitación:

-¡Rosalie, se va detrás de Edward!-Me dijo Esme.

Mi teléfono sonó en ese momento.

-¿Alice, que sucede?- dije

"-Ya estamos rumbo a Italia-"me dijo casi susurrando.

-¿No has visto nada más?- le pregunte consiente de que Esme y ahora Emmett me observaban.

"-No, solo que llega ante los 3 y pide su muerte-"dijo apagando gradualmente su voz

-¿Lo rechazaron?- pregunté

"-Si, así que ya podrás imaginarte lo que piensa hacer-"me contestó macabramente.

-¿No haz visto nada sobre lo que planea hacer?- Dije viendo a Esme apretar la mano de Emmett.

"-No estoy segura del todo. Le veo hacer cosas diferentes, continúa cambiando de parecer-"

De pronto vi a Emmett contestar su teléfono, asentir con seriedad, me miro y movió los labios formando la frase: "Lo siento" y se fue.

-¿Cómo, aún no sabe lo que va a hacer, se podría arrepentir todavía?- dije esperanzado.

"-No lo creo, el problema es que esta evaluando diferentes opciones, como salir a matar a todo el que se ponga por delante, atacar a la guardia, alzar un coche por encima de la cabeza en la plaza mayor-Suspiró- En su mayoría, son hechos que lo descubrirían. Él sabe que ésa es la forma más rápida de obligarles a reaccionar.-"

-Alice, no me pidas que me quede aquí-

-No, no puedes…-bajo aun más la voz, supuse que como deferencia a Bella

-Rosalie se fue, cree que puede alcanzarlos y Emmett acaba de irse detrás de ella- le dije mirando a Esme y aproximándome a ella, para abrazarla.

"-Dile a Emmett que él tampoco...-"

-Ya se fueron, Rosalie ya debe de estar en el aeropuerto, esperando a Emmett- le dije en un intento de que me pidiera ir con ella.

"-Bueno, pues ve tras Emmett y Rosalie y haz que vuelvan... Piénsalo, Jasper. Si nos ve a cualquiera de nosotros, ¿qué crees que va a hacer...?-"Suspiré.

-Lo sé lo sé, va a leer nuestra mente y probablemente se apresurará a hacer, lo que sea que haga- contesté resignándome.

"-Exactamente. Me parece que Bella es la única oportunidad, si es que hay alguna... Haré cuanto esté en mi mano, pero prepara a Carlisle. Las posibilidades son escasas-"A Esme se le hizo un nudo en la garganta cuando escuchó aquello, garabateé de manera rápida en un papel:_ "Debemos buscar a Emmett y Rose". _Asintió y salió de la casa, lo cual agradecí realmente, pues Edward solo era una parte de mi angustia.

-¿Alice te haz puesto a pensar lo que tu don va a significar en Volterra?- Se echó a reír de manera nerviosa y me dijo:

"-He pensado en ello-"

-Alice, prométeme que si ves que las cosas no van a salir bien, vas a salir de ahí- Le dije serió.

"-Sí, te lo prometo —su voz se hizo más suplicante—. No me sigas. Te lo juro, Jasper, de un modo u otro me las apañaré para salir de ahí, con o sin Edward, te prometo que voy a estar en tus brazos, no sabes el miedo que me da hacer esto, pero espero que nuestras esperanzas no sean en vano. Me tengo que ir, te marcare en cuanto pueda.-"me dijo con la voz medio cortada.

-Cuídate mucho, te voy a estar esperando. Te quiero mucho mi pequeño monstruito-

"-Te quiero mi amor.-"Y cortó la línea…

Sentí pánico en cuanto deje de escuchar su voz, mi respeto hacia los Volturis se convertía en miedo cuando sucedían cosas como esta, pero no podía darme el lujo de pensar en esto ahora, tenia cosas que hacer, así que salí corriendo rumbo al aeropuerto.

Llegue a penas a tiempo para detenerlos.

-¡Emmett, Rose!- dije al verlos, ambos estaban sentados junto con Esme que tenia cara de súplica, ambos tenían ya sus boletos en mano.

-¿Ahora vienes a decirme que no me vaya?- me dijo Rosalie con actitud hosca

-Yo nunca te dije que te fueras, a ninguno de los dos-

-Pero no nos podemos cruzar de brazos- replicó Emmett

-Lo que tu quieres es ir a pelear con los Volturis- solté, callando a Emmett –A demás Edward escuchara los pensamientos de cualquiera de nosotros y solamente provocaremos que haga algo estúpido- expliqué, ambos parecieron razonarlo.

Volvimos a casa en silencio, Emmett se sentó en el sillón individual y Rosalie en el brazo del mismo. Esme y yo en el otro sofá, todos viendo fijamente mi teléfono.


	28. Chapter 28

**Capítulo 6: Angustia **

Detrás de las amplias ventanas, vi con nerviosismo cómo el sol comenzaba a salir, de pronto me tensé, al oír un zumbido atravesando el bosque, poco antes de llegar a la puerta, Carlisle aminoró el paso, abrió la puerta con rostro de esperanza.

-¿Qué paso?, ¿Supieron algo de Bella?- Me incorpore, hasta llegar a su lado.

-¿Podemos hablar en tu oficina?- el rostro de Carlisle se volvió de la esperanza a la cautela. Asintió.

-¿Nos disculpan?- dije antes de desaparecer por la puerta del estudio.

Una vez adentro Carlisle me dijo con un nudo en la garganta:

-¿Acaso Bella…?- no pudo terminar la frase

-No, ella esta bien, todo fue un malentendido y un pequeño hoyo en el don de Alice, pero…-lo miré

-¿Pero qué?...¿Jasper qué sucede?-me dijo con angustia.

-Cuando supimos lo que pasó, Rosalie lo malinterpretó y desgraciadamente localizo a Edward antes de que nos diéramos cuenta y le dijo que Bella se había suicidado- contesté.

Carlisle se sentó con la mirada perdida.

-Edward esta en Italia- esa simple frase bastó para que Carlisle perdiera el control de sus emociones, como reflejo miro el cuadro de los Volturis y dejo fluir su angustia y furia.

-¿Qué podemos hacer?- me dijo intentando controlarse.

-Alice y Bella van camino a Italia, Alice cree que tal vez Bella sea la única oportunidad que tendremos, pero…él ya hizo la petición-El rostro de Carlisle se entristeció en seguida, acto seguido se llevo la mano al rostro, casi conteniendo el "llanto".

-¿Hay esperanza?- preguntó casi con miedo, miedo a la respuesta. Suspire, él anticipó mi respuesta.

-Carlisle…-dije tocando su hombro-…tenemos que estar preparados para lo peor…-se me quebró la voz, en cuanto terminé la frase.

Carlisle tragó con dificultad.

-¿No han contestado a su petición?- preguntó. Asentí lentamente con la cabeza.

-Lo rechazaron, es por eso que esta pensando en hacer un espectáculo en la plaza mayor de Volterra-solté antes de que Carlisle se esperanzara en vano.

-¿Crees que lleguen a tiempo?-

-El problema no es si llegan a tiempo, el problema es que Edward no lea la mente de Alice y se apresura a hacerlo.- él asintió muy a su pesar.

Salimos de su estudio, todos estaban en el sitio en el que los habíamos dejado, inmóviles, esperando aunque fuese solo una pequeña señal de que todo estaba bien.


	29. Chapter 29

**Capítulo 7: Esperanza **

No sabia cuanto tiempo había estado ahí parado, detrás del sofá, detrás de Esme y Carlisle, ambos, junto con Emmett, veían de modo distraído el televisor, yo tenía los ojos clavados en el celular y Rosalie alternaba su vista entre todos nosotros y el móvil.

-¡Ya no puedo soportarlo!- Soltó Emmett de repente y poniéndose de pie al mismo tiempo.

-¡Nadie te pide que estés aquí!- le dije de manera hosca, con la garganta hirviendo por el coraje y por la sed.

-¡Sabes que no es eso a lo que me refiero!- dijo con una chispa de intuición en la mirada.

-Escúchame bien, en el momento en el que decidas cruzar esa puerta, yo mismo me voy a encargar de que no llegues completo a Italia- sentencié. Rosalie se puso de pie.

-No entiendo por qué nos detuvieron- dijo

-Esta bien, ¿De eso se trata? Váyanse a Italia, lleguen a Volterra, que Edward escuche sus pensamientos y se apresure a hacer lo que sea que vaya a hacer, sin mencionar la guerra que se desataría…-En seguida me arrepentí de haber dicho eso.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?- me reto Rosalie. Todos me miraban, algo que realmente me incomodaba, pero sabían que también ese era el único método por el que me iban hacer hablar.

-Desde hace tiempo tengo una teoría sobre los Volturis, después de ellos, si no me equivoco, somos el clan más numeroso que existe, pero más importante que eso, somos el clan más poderoso después de los Volturis: leemos mentes, vemos el futuro, velocidad fuera de lo común, vampíricamente hablando, agilidad, motriz y mental, y yo, manipulo emociones…-hice una pausa dramática.- Cualquiera de nosotros para los Volturis seria como ganar en el BINGO, a demás de que están consientes de que no iríamos solos.-

-¿Cómo es eso?- dijo Esme, que estaba intentando contenerse.

-Si Carlisle decidiera unirse de nuevo con los Volturis, él no se iría sin ti, ni tú sin él…-Todos parecieron comprender a lo que me refería.-Durante mi estadía con María, las veces que llegábamos a ver a los Volturis, yo me ocultaba en un árbol y manipulaba las emociones de los 3, de ese modo nunca nos atacaban, pero una noche, cuando Demetri recién ingresaba, él se dio cuenta de que había algo más, nos rastreo por años, hasta que Aro le encomendó otra tarea.- dije con la voz partida. – Y ahora Alice esta ahí y si Aro lee su mente…-Emmett puso su mano en mi hombro, todos nos quedamos en silencio. Un silencio tenso…todos se giraron de manera casi brusca, todos sabían lo que eso significaría.

Todos salían en turnos a cazar y cada que podían me traían un vaso de sangre, pues yo me reusaba a moverme de donde estaba.

Ya hacia mucho de la última llamada de Alice, yo mismo me estaba proponiendo ir hasta Italia…

Me encontraba sentado en la orilla del sofá, con la cabeza entre las manos, al borde de la locura, por lo que los demás mantenían una distancia prudente: Carlisle y Esme a unos metros de mi, en la barra de desayunos y Emmett y Rose en las escaleras. De pronto sentí como el alma me volvió al cuerpo; oí vibrar mi teléfono.

-¿Alice?- dije con la histeria en la voz

-¡Jazz!- dijo aliviada

-Alice ¿Dónde estas, están bien?-

-Vamos camino a casa-sentí como la felicidad me invadió.- Los 3 estamos bien- añadió

-¿Cómo están?-

-Edward no cabe de felicidad, pero no esta muy seguro de lo que pasara después y Bella intenta mantenerse despierta-Solté una risita inocente.-Llegaremos en unas horas-

-Ahí estaré…-le dije

-Te amo- dijimos al mismo tiempo; soltamos una risita.

-Te veo en unas horas- me dijo antes de cortar la línea. Cerré los ojos degustando el momento.

Me gire para encarar a la familia que me miraban ansiosos.

-Todos están bien, lo lograron- Emmett aferro a Rosalie a él, ambos descansaron al oír aquellos, Esme brinco hasta rodear a Carlisle por la cintura con sus piernas, mientras éste, ágilmente la sostenía.

-¡Vámonos!- Dijo Carlisle al cabo de unos minutos.

Sin pensarlo salimos rumbo al aeropuerto.

La espera ahí, fue aún peor que la anterior, Esme, Carlisle y yo entramos al aeropuerto, mientras Rose y Emmett prefirieron esperar afuera.

Me quede clavado enfrente del tablero, vigilando el vuelo, como si eso lo apresurara.

Dos largas horas tuvieron que pasar, antes de que Esme susurrara:

-Son ellos…- Me gire y modo impulsivo me movi entre la gente, ahí estaba, Alice, viva, y enteramente mía.

Me sentí grosero al pasarme de largo a Edward y Bella, pero supuse que yo encabezaba su lista de personas menos favoritas, así que por ahora eso estaría bien.

Cuando Alice y yo estuvimos frente a frente, sus ojos proyectaron toda su felicidad y amor, ambos nos perdimos en las pupilas del otro por unos minutos, hasta que lentamente besé sus labios, como si hubiéramos puesto pausa en el mundo, solo éramos los dos. Nos sonreímos mutuamente y caminamos afuera del aeropuerto, mientras Carlisle y Esme ya nos esperaban, ambos con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Alice cariño!- La abrazo Esme en cuanto estuvo a su alcance.

-¡Hola! Los extrañé mucho- dijo mientras se liberaba de Esme y abrazaba a Carlisle, era una escena hermosa; sin tardar tanto nos subimos al auto y Carlisle condujo hasta la casa.

Edward no se paro en la casa en toda la noche, lo que nos concedió a Alice y a mi un poco más de tiempo para nosotros; salimos de caza, una que vaya que nos hacia falta, ya que ninguno de los dos había bebido nada, de vuelta a la casa, Alice no perdió el tiempo y nos relato con todo detalle lo que había pasado en Italia.

Y en eso estábamos cuando Alice tuvo una visión:

-¡Bella y Edward vienen hacia acá!- dijo entusiasmada.

-¿Cómo es eso?- dijo Esme sorprendida- Hace apenas 15 horas que llegó-

-Ya la conoces, viene a que todos decidamos sobre algo-

-¿Sobre qué?- Pregunto Emmett

-No estoy segura aun- le contesto.

Todos subieron a cambiarse de ropa, elegí mi ropa sin ganas.


	30. Chapter 30

**Capítulo 8: Decisiones **

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo Alice rodeándome el cuello con sus brazos mientras elegía un suéter.

-Yo prefiero quedarme aquí arriba- le dije sinceramente.

-¿Por qué?-

-Creo que mientras menos vea a Edward y a Bella va a ser mejor- contesté

-Bella no te culpa de nada, estaba muy preocupada por ti y Edward tiene que entender que él también fue culpable de lo que paso- La mire confundido.

-¿Cómo dices?-

-¿No haz notado que tu sed disminuyó mientras Edward no estaba?- Lo pensé unos segundos.

-Si, algo-

-Tengo la teoría de que asumes la sed de la mayoría de nosotros, para evitar que estemos incomodos o enojados- Me dijo convencida. Lo reflexioné un momento, tal vez tenia razón, pero no quería discutirlo ahora, así que lo deje por paz.

-Supongo que podría ser- dije antes de atraparla entre mis brazos. Ella rio.

-Te extrañé tanto- Me dijo mientras tomaba su delicado rostro entre mis manos.

-Yo también, no tienes una idea- le dije antes de besarla.

De pronto Alice se comenzó a reír.

-¿Qué pasa?- dije divertido.

-Vístete- me dijo aun riendo, me dio un beso rápido y se sentó a ver como me vestía.

"—¿Carlisle? ¿Esme? ¿Rosalie? ¿Emmett? ¿Jasper? ¿Alice?-" Se escucho la voz de Edward llamándonos a todos.

-Me pregunto por qué tanta urgencia de Bella por venir- comenté antes de que Alice y yo saliéramos del armario.

-Ni te lo imaginas- dijo divertida

Cuando estábamos saliendo Carlisle, Edward y Bella estaban entrando al comedor, seguidos de Esme y detrás suyo el resto de nosotros, Emmett y yo transpirábamos curiosidad.

Carlisle movió la cabeza centrando su atención en Bella

-Tienes uso de la palabra- Dijo sereno.

Bella trago saliva de manera nerviosa, mientras Edward nos lanzaba miradas fieras, vaya manera de volver a casa.

-Bueno, supongo que Alice les contó lo que sucedió en Volterra- nos dijo a todos, pero mirando a Alice en busca del apoyo que Edward al parecer, no le estaba dando.

-Todo- aseguró mi amada con alegría.

-¿Y lo que esta a punto de suceder?-

-También-

-Perfecto, entonces todos estamos al corriente- Dijo Bella, en seguida hizo una pausa para ordenar sus ideas.

—Bueno, tengo un problema —comenzó a decir la chica—. Alice prometió a los Volturis que me convertiría en uno de ustedes. Van a enviar a alguien a comprobarlo y estoy segura de que eso es malo, algo que debemos evitar.- Me sorprendió la intuición que Bella tenia para el peligro que significaba que los  
Volturis se aparecieran por aquí- Ahora, esto nos afecta a todos —nos observo a todos, aunque dejo a Edward al final, aunque éste no quito la mueca que tenia—. No voy a imponerme por la fuerza si no me aceptan, con independencia de que Alice esté o no dispuesta a convertirme.- Esme iba a comenzar a decir algo, pero Bella levanto un dedo en señal de espera, nunca había visto a alguien tan convencida de convertirse.

—Permíteme terminar, por favor. Todos ustedes saben lo que quiero y estoy segura de que también conocen la opinión de Edward al respecto. Creo que la única forma justa de decidir esto es que todo el mundo vote. Si deciden no aceptarme, bueno, en tal caso, supongo que tendré que volver sola a Italia. No puedo permitir que vengan aquí.- La chica tenia que tener agallas para decir eso y por sus emociones deduje que hablaba más en serio que de costumbre, a pesar de lo mucho que le disgustaba la idea. Bella ignoro el gruñido que profirió Edward.

—Así pues, tengan en cuenta que de ninguna manera los voy a poner en peligro. Quiero que voten sí o no sólo al asunto de convertirme en vampira.-Bella le hizo un gesto a Carlisle para que él comenzara, pero Edward la interrumpió.

-Un momento. Tengo que añadir algo antes de que votemos- Bella suspiró con desesperación.

—No creo que debamos ponernos demasiado nerviosos —prosiguió— por el peligro al que se refiere Bella.- Empezó Edward con voz más animada, como en un intento de persuadir a Bella.

—Verán —explicó sin dejar de recorrer la mesa con la mirada mientras hablaba—, había más de una razón por la que no quería estrechar la mano de Aro al final del todo. Se les pasó una cosa por alto y no quería ponerles sobre la pista.-

-¿Y qué es- Le dijo Alice completamente escéptica.

—Los Volturis están demasiado seguros de sí mismos, y por un buen motivo. En realidad, no tienen ningún problema para encontrar a alguien cuando así lo deciden —bajó los ojos para mirar a Bella—. ¿Te acuerdas de Demetri?- Bella se estremeció. —Encuentra a la gente, ése es su talento, la razón por la que le mantienen a su lado. Ahora bien, estuve hurgando en sus mentes para obtener la máxima información posible todo el tiempo que estuvimos con ellos. Buscaba algo, cualquier cosa que pudiera salvarnos. Así fue cómo me enteré de la forma en que funciona el don de Demetri. Es un rastreador, un rastreador mil veces más dotado que James. Su habilidad guarda una cierta relación con lo que Aro o yo hacemos. Capta el... gusto...No sé cómo describirlo. .. La clave, la esencia de la mente de una persona y entonces la sigue. Funciona incluso a enormes distancias. Pero después de los experimentos de Aro…- Se encogió de hombros, sintiéndose vencedor, pero en Bella solo reinaba la determinación.

—Crees que no va a ser capaz de localizarme —concluyo Bella con voz apagada.

—Estoy convencido. El confía ciegamente en ese don . Si eso no funciona contigo, en lo que a ti respecta, se han quedado ciegos. -

—¿Y qué resuelve eso?- insistió Bella

—Casi todo, obviamente. Alice será capaz de revelarnos cuando planean hacernos una visita. Te esconderemos. Quedarán impotentes —dijo con fiero entusiasmo—. Será como buscar una aguja en un pajar.-

Él y Emmett intercambiaron una mirada y una sonrisita de complicidad.

—Te pueden encontrar a ti —le recordó Bella.

-Podemos ir tras Demetri una vez que salga de caza- dijo Edward con la rapidez necesaria para que Bella no lo escuchara. Emmett se rio, extendió el brazo sobre la mesa y le tendió el puño a Edward.

—Un plan estupendo, hermano —dijo con entusiasmo.

—No —masculló Rosalie.

—En absoluto —coincidió

—Estupendo —comenté con sarcasmo.

—Idiotas —murmuró Alice, mientras Esme miraba a Edward.

Bella se irguió en la silla, para que volviéramos a centrar nuestra atención en ella.

-En tal caso, de acuerdo, Edward ha propuesto una alternativa a su consideración. Votemos- dijo con frialdad. Esta vez decidió comenzar por Edward.

-¿Quieres que me una a tu familia?- Bella formulo una pregunta excelente para hacer ver a Edward como el malo de la película.

-No de esta forma. Quiero que sigas siendo humana- contestó él. Ella asintió y siguió con el voto más seguro de todos:

-¿Alice?-

-Si- contesto con una gran sonrisa. Me tomó por sorpresa cuando mencionó mi nombre.

-¿Jasper?- la sentí insegura con respecto a mi, pero como había dicho Alice, sin rencor alguno hacia mi. Me atreví a mirarla a los ojos. Todos me miraban con atención.

-Si- dije convencido de mi voto. Bella dejo soltar su sorpresa por unos segundos y en seguida se contuvo para continuar.

-¿Rosalie?- todos la vimos vacilar mientras mordía su labio inferior.

-No- soltó de repente. Bella se mantuvo imperturbable, a punto estaba de girarse hacia Emmett cuando Rose, alzó las manos- Déjame explicarme —rogó—.Quiero decir que no tengo ninguna aversión hacia ti como posible hermana, es sólo que... Esta no es la clase de vida que hubiera elegido para mí misma. Me hubiera gustado que en ese momento alguien hubiera votado «no» por mí.- dijo lanzándole una mirada rápida a Carlisle; todos odiábamos cuando Rosalie hacia eso, Carlisle solo había pensado en salvarla, odiábamos que se lo echara en cara cada que podía.

Bella asintió y se giró hacia Emmett.

-¡Rayos, si! Ya encontraremos otra forma de provocar a ese Demetri- contesto.

Se volvió hacia Esme.

—Sí, por supuesto, Bella. Ya te considero parte de mi familia.- contestó Esme de modo maternal

—Gracias, Esme —murmuro, y se volvió hacia Carlisle. De pronto, Bella despidió por lo menos 5 emociones diferentes, en menos de 3 segundos, supuse que por n haberle pedido que votase primero.

Pero Carlisle no la miraba a ella.

—Edward —dijo él.

—No —refunfuñó Edward con los dientes apretados y retrajo los labios hasta enseñar los dientes. Me tensé en mi silla.

—Es la única vía que tiene sentido —insistió Carlisle—. Has elegido no vivir sin ella, y eso no me deja alternativa.- Edward se puso de pie y se fue refunfuñando.- Supongo que conoces el sentido de mi voto- dijo Carlisle en un suspiro.

-Gracias- contesto Bella aun siguiendo la dirección de Edward con la mirada. De pronto se escucho como el televisor se estrellaba, Edward y sus rabietas adolecentes.

—Es todo lo que necesitaba. Gracias por querer que me quede. Yo también siento lo mismo por todos ustedes.- dijo Bella al borde del llanto. Un instante después Esme ya estaba a su lado.

-Mi querida Bella- dijo Esme abrazándola.

-Bueno Alice, ¿Dónde quieres que lo hagamos?- eso definitivamente la tomó por sorpresa, y era fácil de deducir por el terror en su rostro.

-¡No! ¡No! ¡NO! ¿Estás loca? ¿Haz perdido el juicio?- dijo Edward gritándole a Bella.

—Eh... Bella, no me parece que yo esté lista para esto —terció Alice con ansiedad—. Necesito prepararme...-

—Lo prometiste —le recordó ante la mirada de Edward.

—Lo sé, pero... Bella, de verdad, no sé cómo hacerlo sin matarte.- El pánico la empezó a invadir.

—Puedes hacerlo —la alentó—. Confío en ti.-Edward gruñó furioso.

Alice negó de inmediato con la cabeza. Parecía atemorizada.

—¿Carlisle?- pregunto Bella mientras Edward le detenía el rostro, para que lo viera solo a él y al mismo tiempo intentaba detener a Carlisle.

—Soy capaz de hacerlo. No corres peligro de que yo pierda el control.-

—Suena bien.-

—Espera –pidió Edward entre dientes—. No tiene por qué ser ahora.

—No hay razón alguna para que no pueda ser ahora —repuso.

—Se me ocurren unas cuantas.-

—Naturalmente que sí. Ahora, aléjate de mí.- La soltó la cara y se cruzó de brazos.

—Charlie va a venir a buscarte aquí dentro de tres horas. No me extrañaría que trajera a sus ayudantes.-

—Vendrá con los tres.-

—Sugiero que pospongamos esta conversación en aras de seguir pasando desapercibidos —dijo Edward, que seguía hablando con los dientes apretados, pero ahora se dirigía a Carlisle—. Al menos, hasta que Bella termine el instituto y se marche de casa de Charlie.-

—Es una petición razonable, Bella —señaló Carlisle, ella pareció sopesarlo.

—Lo consideraré.-Edward se relajó y dejó de apretar los dientes.

—Lo mejor sería que te llevara a casa —dijo con prisa—. Sólo por si Charlie se despierta pronto.-

—¿Después de la graduación?- dijo Bella mirando a Carlisle

—Tienes mi palabra.-

Respiro hondo, sonreí y me volví hacia Edward.

—Vale, puedes llevarme a casa.- Edward la saco antes de que cualquiera le dijera cualquier cosa.

Pasaron unos minutos y de pronto Alice saco aire de golpe.

-¿Qué pasa Alice?- Todos estaban a nuestro alrededor.

Alice comenzó a esbozar una gran sonrisa.

-¡Edward se le va a proponer a Bella!- dijo mientras brincaba de alegría…


	31. Chapter 31

**LIBRO 5: Asimilar y Aceptar**

Prefacio:

Es difícil traer al presente los más obscuros recuerdos de mi pasado, pero mi familia corre peligro y…aunque me cueste admitirlo ya todos estábamos asimilando esa idea, aunque poco común, posible.

Corremos peligro una vez más, día tras día pedimos que esto acabe, aún tengo errores que enmendar y no podemos acabar así…

El miedo, la expectación y hasta un poco de emoción recorren mí cuerpo al oír un zumbido recorrer el bosque hasta nosotros. Sonreí, hacia tanto que no tenía este sentimiento de "adrenalina" corriendo por mi cuerpo, sentí como se dilataban uno a uno los vasos sanguíneos de mis ojos, hasta dilatar mis pupilas…

El instinto salvaje que guarde por siglos aún estaba ahí y clamaba por salir a la batalla…

**Capítulo 1: Muertes**

Me encontraba sumido en mis pensamientos, recostado en el sofá cuando de pronto un periódico me cayó en el rostro.

-Deberías de ser más discreto si vas a romper las reglas- Me dijo Emmett en tono socarrón.

Tomé el periódico y lo leí con rapidez, 2 asesinatos sin resolver, quité la página y me dirigí al estudio de Carlisle.

-Adelante- me dijo en cuanto me escucho -¿Qué pasa?- Me dijo mientras cerraba su nueva laptop.

-Mira esto…- le dije extendiéndole el periódico – 2 asesinatos – explique

-¿2?, no es un numero de llamar la atención- me dijo con una ligera nota de preocupación

- Pero mira las especificaciones de los cuerpos…- le indique el renglón exacto- son desordenados y dejan pruebas y rastros, pero aun así no los atrapan, tiene que ser un neófito.- Concluí, mientras traía a mi mente aquel primer tortuoso año de mi existencia vampírica.

Carlisle reflexionó un momento.

-No estoy muy seguro, pero podrías tener razón- admitió - ¿Crees que suponga algún peligro?-

-Es un neonato, solo en una ciudad bastante poblada, supongo que se alimenta cuando le apetece, lo que le apetece- dije serio

-¿Qué sugieres?- me dijo un poco más angustiado

-Vigilancia, a distancia, si intervenimos y esto aumenta los Volturis intervendrán y lo último que quiero es que capten nuestro olor- Carlisle asintió pensativo.

-¿Puedes encargarte?- Sonreí

-Claro- dije mientras salía del estudio…

SEMANAS DESPÚES

-Está empeorando- Comentó Carlisle con tristeza, mientras dejaba el periódico a la vista de todos:

SE ELEVA EL NÚMERO

DE VICTIMAS MORTALES

LA POLICIA TEME LA IMPLICACIÓN

DE BANDAS CRMINALES

-Nadie se hace responsable de este neófito- Comentó Edward, todos coincidimos.

- Y la lista de desaparecidos es aún más extensa- dije

-No es nuestro problema- dijo Rosalie- todos pasamos por esa etapa- Emmett asintió de forma perezosa, coincidiendo con Rose, mientras Edward lo consideraba.

-Al menos no mientras no se acerquen al pueblo- dijo éste último.

-Supongo- dije al fin- No podemos hacer otra cosa más que seguir vigilando- Escuche suspirar a Carlisle y a Esme, antes de levantarse y desaparecer escaleras arriba, Emmett encendió el televisor en el partido de futbol, Alice sacó el aire de golpe, la mire y vi su mirada perdida en la nada.

-¿Alice qué ves?- le pregunte en un suspiro. Ella sonrió de oreja a oreja mientras volvía en sí y me miraba.

-¡Oh, no!- dijo Edward con exasperación

-¡Bella ya no está castigada!- puse los ojos en blanco y movi la cabeza.

-Le diré lo de las compras, pero sabes lo que pasara- le dijo Edward a Alice antes de salir rumbo a casa de Bella.

El resto de la noche la pase con el rostro enterrado en un libro, hasta que amaneció y bajé al garaje a despedir a Alice con un beso; durante el día me dedique a leer los periódicos en busca de más información y a pasar mis ojos por todos los noticieros que nos ofrecía nuestro sistema de televisión por satélite, hasta que a lo lejos escuche el motor del volvo, seguido de un zumbido aproximándose.

-¡¿Jazz!?- la oí exclamar con cierto tono de angustia en la voz, salí a ver qué pasaba, pero antes de que lo hubiese procesado Alice se encontraba con el rostro escondido en mi torso y aferrando mi camisa, la rodeé con mis brazos y entramos a la casa, en cuanto cerré la puerta tome delicadamente su rostro, plagado de angustia y dije:

-¿Qué pasó Alice?- en seguida Emmett, Rosalie y Esme se aparecieron a nuestro alrededor.

Alice me miro con el miedo inyectado en los ojos.

-Victoria…- no necesite saber más, Alice lo sabía, así que me liberó, solo para aferrarse de Esme; subí a la habitación y me cambie de ropa, Emmett y los demás me imitaron, observe a Alice cambiarse de manera distraída.

-¿estás bien?- le dije, me miro y me sonrió

-Sí, solo me asustó- me dijo antes de darme un beso en la mejilla.

Alice sugirió que Emmett y Rosalie peinaran el bosque, ya que Bella iba a venir a ver a Alice y a Esme, al final terminamos jugando ajedrez, el cual por supuesto le gané; no nos sorprendió cuando Edward anunció que él y Bella se iban el fin de semana a Florida, era una treta para sacarla de la ciudad.

En cuanto se fueron nos reunimos con Rosalie y Emmett en el claro, mientras Esme interceptaba a Carlisle a media carretera, cuando estábamos juntos nos dispusimos a seguir a Alice mientras ella se dejaba llevar por sus visiones.

Esperamos hasta el atardecer del siguiente día…

-¿Estas segura de que la viste aquí?- pregunto Carlisle, mientras yo me aproximaba a Alice, pues no había salido de transe desde hacía un día.

-Está casi aquí- susurro, todos se pusieron alerta.

Alice volvió a perder la vista y de pronto dijo:

-¡A tú izquierda!- todos corrimos a la izquierda, no tardamos más que unos segundos en interceptar a Victoria, Emmett se adelantó y le tomó por el hombro, pero ésta tomó su mano y aventó a Emmett lejos de ella. Mientras Esme y yo la seguíamos, de manera inteligente, Victoria brincó el rio hacia la frontera Quileute.

-¡Esperen!- dijo Carlisle frenándonos a todos- está en su territorio- Pero los lobos eran grandes y torpes al andar en terreno desigual, fácilmente la vampiresa los evadió a todos, mientras nosotros corríamos a la orilla del rio.

-¡Se escapara!- Grito Esme, mire a Victoria, está me devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa malvada.

-No, no lo hará- dije mientras pasaba a Esme, mientras tanto Victoria burló la línea de defensa de los lobos y brincó de nuevo a nuestro lado internándose en el bosque, pero se percató de que yo la seguía, brinco de árbol en árbol conmigo siguiéndola, de pronto me impulse en dos árboles y me abalance sobre ella, pero se movió de manera increíblemente exacta en el momento justo que la iba a atrapar, caí al suelo y en seguida me incorpore, pero Emmett ya iba en pos de ella…

-¡Emmett, No!- dijo Rosalie en el momento en el que mi hermano brincaba del lado Quileute, entonces un enorme lobo gris salto sobre Emmett, al instante Rosalie estaba a un lado de Emmett y ambos adaptaron una postura amenazante.

-¡Chicos!- exclamo Carlisle abandonando la caza, el lobo le gruño de manera hostil a Carlisle, por lo que Esme ya estaba a su lado y yo del otro lado de Carlisle, Alice se sentó a la sombra de un árbol con la cabeza entre las manos.

-Esme, ¿Podrías llevarte a Alice a casa?- le dije dulcemente, me miro de manera significativa y luego a Carlisle que le sonrió y asintió, se dirigió a Alice, la tomó por los hombros y la llevo a casa.

-Lamentamos mucho esto…- Dijo Carlisle mirando a Rosalie, a Emmett y al lobo de manera significativa.

Los tres y ahora otros dos lobos detrás del gris estaban tensos y en posición de ataque. De pronto de la espesa maleza salió uno de ellos en su forma humana.

-Explíquense, porque estoy en mi completo derecho de comenzar una guerra- Exigió, el que supuse era Sam, según lo que había oído de labios de Bella él era el alfa o algo así. Rosalie le gruño.

-No hay nada que explicar, simplemente estamos tras la pista de Victoria- Contestó Carlisle. Los dos lobos que se encontraban más alejados de nosotros y del gris gruñeron con incredulidad. Comenzaba a pensar que solo querían pelea, así que de manera algo abrupta tranquilice a todos, los lobos se movieron incomodos.

-Sí, no me malinterprete- dijo Sam- Es solo que nos tomó por sorpresa oler el rastro de la pelirroja, sobre todo uno tan fresco-

-Pues a nosotros nos sorprendió más, hacía mucho que ella no aparecía por aquí, desde que ustedes se hicieron cargo de su compañero- atajó Carlisle con gratitud- Pero supongo que por ahora sería prudente continuar con la caza- sugirió

-De acuerdo- contestó el alfa después de meditarlo.- ¿Hacia dónde iba el rastro?- preguntó.

-¿Jasper?- llamó Carlisle

-Sí, el rastro va hacia el norte- Vi cómo Sam asintió con decisión.

-Los seguiremos, hasta captar un rastro de este lado- Dijo antes de desparecer y entrar en fase.

-Emmett, Rose- dijo Carlisle poniendo su mano con delicadeza en el hombro de ambos- ¡Vamos, tenemos algo que hacer!- los dos relajaron la postura y caminaron hacia atrás sin despegar los ojos del lobo.

-Te seguimos hijo- me susurro Carlisle, eche a correr, unos cuantos kilómetros los lobos captaron el rastro.

-¡Maldición!- dijo Emmett anticipando lo que yo ya sabía.

-¡Carlisle, la perdimos, va hacia los acantilados del otro lado de la frontera!- dije, antes de parar en seco, me aproximé a él y le dije al oído.

-Necesito pasar la frontera- me miro con entendimiento y asintió. Me gire hacia la frontera Quileute.

-¡Solicito hablar con Sam Uley!- dije con voz grave -¡Emmett!- lo llame y de inmediato apareció a mi lado, justo antes de que el alfa pareciera, se paró de manera imponente y aguardo a que yo dijera algo.

-Solicitamos su permiso para cruzar la frontera- dije severo.

-Lamento tener que declinar su petición, pero nosotros nos haremos cargo- cerré los puños con fuerza y les di la espalda.

-Vamos a casa- dije, mientras me encaminaba a casa, Carlisle intercambió unas palabras con el alfa


	32. Chapter 32

**Capítulo 2: Tranquilidad **

Cuando Bella y Edward volvieron de Florida, era de esperarse que el entrometido de Jacob Black se diera a la tarea de decirle todo a Bella y, como era de esperarse, fue corriendo a casa a pedirle a Carlisle que la convirtiera, a lo que yo le explique que con eso solo lograría que Edward y yo no pusiéramos atención a la batalla por protegerla, otras veces simplemente dejaba que yo actuase sobre ella y le borraba todo rastro de pánico en ella.

Ese fin de semana Edward decidió que era bueno ir de caza, la cual tuvimos que suspender antes de lo planeado:

"-¿Edward?-"distinguí la voz de Alice por el celular de Edward

-Sí, Alice qué pasa- Alice dudo del otro lado de la línea, Edward se tensó- ¿Alice, dónde esta Bella?-casi pude ver a Alice mordiéndose el labio y caminado desesperadamente frente a Esme.

"-Creo que Bella esta en La Push-"dijo al fin. Edward deshizo el teléfono el su mano y hecho carrera de regreso a Forks, en el camino Edward hizo un sinfín de llamadas telefónicas por el celular de Emmett.

Cuando nos acercamos a la frontera Edward no reducía su velocidad, me adelante y me puse frente a él:

-Edward no lo hagas-dije

-¡Oh sí, Jasper sí lo hare!- dijo avanzando

-¡Emmett!- grite, en seguida esté agarro a Edward por la espalda, mientras ambos forcejeaban.

-¡Emmett, suéltame ahora mismo!- exigía-¡Ese maldito perro me las va a pagar!-

-¡Edward!...-dije- ¡Edward Cullen!- grite, este me miro enfurecido- ¿Acaso no has pensado en que eso es lo que él quiere?, Quiere tener un motivo para ir tras de ti, nada lo haría más feliz que sacarte de su camino-Edward pareció tranquilizarse un poco- Edward, a Black no le importaría herir a Bella con tal de asegurar su futuro junto a ella, estoy de acuerdo con pasar ese rio y zafarles la cabeza a todos, solo son unos perros egocentristas, es decir, ¡Edward nos negaron la petición de cruzar la frontera para perseguir a Victoria! Y ahora ella está en algún lugar vigilándonos- Comencé a soltar a Edward y le hice una seña a Emmett para que también lo soltara- Edward, solo piensa que si cruzas ese rio y haces algo estúpido y terminamos en una guerra con los Quileutes y algo le pasa a Alice ten en mente que vas a tener que correr así de rápido por el resto de tu existencia, porque no permitiré que Alice salga lastimada por un arranque de celos y de impulsividad- concluí severo, Edward sabía que hablaba enserio cuando le dije que haría lo que sea y en realidad LO QUE SEA por proteger a Alice, incluso si eso significara perseguirlo por todo el globo terráqueo.

Edward suspiro.

-Vamos a casa- dijo débilmente.

Cuando llegamos a casa Edward subió a su auto y espero a que Alice le informara sobre Bella, y en cuanto esta se apareció de nuevo en el campo de visión de mi amada, Edward arranco su auto y fue a encontrarse con ella.

Ya era mitad de semana cuando Edward recibió una llamada de Italia.

-¡Alice, toma!- dijo Edward mientras le extendía unas llaves nuevas a Alice en la mano.

-¡Edward…es…!- Edward asintió y Alice gritó como loca y se lanzó a los brazos de Edward.

-Oye, sabes que hay condiciones verdad- Alice asintió con efusividad.- Muy bien- dijo Edward.

Alice corrió a mi lado y me jalo del brazo.

-¿Qué pasa?- dije.

-¡Ven, conmigo!- dijo con desesperación. Me deje llevar por ella hasta el garaje, donde se subió a mi espalda y me tapo los ojos.

-¿Alice?- escuche su risita traviesa

-Sí bueno, tiene que ser sorpresa, Edward es un buen hermano- dijo mientras seguía caminando.

-¡Alto!- dijo ella- ¿Listo?-pregunto, yo asentí siguiéndole el juego- ¡Mira!- dijo mientras se bajaba de mi espalda y destapaba un Porche 911 Turbo, idéntico al que me dijo que había robado en Italia, se recostó con sumo cuidado en el cofre y dijo suspirando.

-¿No es hermoso?- me dijo

Sonreí

-No, la verdad no- Alice me miro con enojo; volví a sonreír y de pronto aparecí encima de ella sobre el cofre del auto- Tu hermosura opaca la del auto- le susurre al oído, comencé a besar desde su oído, pasando por su cuello hasta sus labios.

-Eso no es justo- dijo sobre mis labios. Me reí y la libere.

-Y por qué Edward te regalo esto- le dije

-Él quiere que secuestre a Bella cada se valla de caza, como el viernes- dijo restándole importancia, me limite a mover la cabeza.

Tal y como Alice lo predijo el viernes retomamos la caza junto con Carlisle, ya que, Alice insistió que él iba a sentirse incomodo en casa, ya que Bella, Esme, Rosalie y ella iban a organizar una pijamada, patético pues los vampiros no dormimos. Volvimos el domingo en la madrugada, solo para que Edward se enterara de que Bella había escapado con Jacob, pero ahora estaba durmiendo en su habitación. A la mañana siguiente Alice llevo a Bella a su casa y Edward fue a verla por la tarde, mientras Carlisle y yo discutíamos sobre los asesinatos Emmett recibió una llamada.

-Jasper, hay un olor extraño en casa de Bella, Edward quiere que lo sigamos- me puse de pie y junto con mi hermano rastreamos el olor, pero como el de Victoria desaparecía en un acotamiento a 5 millas de la casa de Bella.

Cuando volvimos a casa Bella estaba recargada en el hombro de Esme con aspecto desanimado, preocupado y apanicado.

-Se marchó hace varias horas, demasiadas. El rastro conducía hacia al este y luego al sur. Desapareció en un acotamiento donde lo esperaba un auto.- Explico Emmett

-¡Qué mala suerte!- se lamentó Edward- Habría sido genial que se hubiera dirigido al oeste. Esos perros habrían sido útiles por una vez-

Mire a Carlisle mientras le tendía una hoja de helecho

-Ninguno de nosotros lo identifico, pero toma. Quizá conozcas el olor- El repertorio de conocidos vampíricos de Carlisle era tan amplio como su historia misma.

-No, no me resulta familiar. No es nadie que yo recuerde- dijo con decepción mientras los demás tomaban su turno para tomar la hoja.

-Quizá nos equivoquemos y se trate de una simple coincidencia…-Esme corto la frase cuando todos la miramos con incredulidad.- No pretendo decir que sea una casualidad el hecho de que un forastero elija visitar la casa de Bella al azar, pero sí que tal vez sea solamente un curioso. El lugar está impregnado por nuestras fragancias. ¿No podría haberse preguntado qué nos arrastraba hasta ahí?-

-En tal caso, si solo fuera un fisgón, ¿por qué no se limitó a venir aquí?- Dijo Emmett. Esme le sonrió tiernamente y le dijo.

-Tú lo harías. La mayoría de nosotros no siempre actúa de forma directa. Nuestra familia es muy grande y él o ella podría asustarse, pero Charlie no resultó herido. No tiene por qué ser un enemigo- Todos lo sopesamos, y por más que quisiéramos que así fuese, era improbable.

-No lo veo así, la sincronización fue demasiado precisa…El visitante se esforzó por no establecer contacto, casi como si supiera lo que yo iba a ver…- Empezó Alice

-Pudo tener otros motivos para evitar la comunicación- le recordó Esme

- ¿Importa quién sea en realidad?, ¿No basta la posibilidad de que alguien me esté buscando? No deberíamos esperar hasta la graduación- De nuevo teníamos que oír el argumento de Bella para convertirla en vampiro, cuanto antes, era bastante simple, solo la tenían que morder, ¿Cuál era el problema con convertirla en este mismo instante?. Al final y como siempre Bella se dejaba convencer.

Al otro día Edward accedió al fin que Bella pasara tiempo con Jacob.


	33. Chapter 33

Capítulo 3: Reviviendo el pasado

-…Carlisle, mira esto…- Le dije mientras le entregaba el periódico.

-¡oh!- exclamó mientras pasaba los ojos por la notica.

-Emmett quiere ir a investigar- le informe

-¿Crees que sea sensato?- me dijo sarcásticamente

-Por supuesto que no, si alguno de nosotros va y los Volturis captan nuestro aroma…- no necesite terminar la frase, porque Carlisle sabía muy bien lo que pasaría. Carlisle lo meditó un momento antes de sacar su teléfono y llamar a Edward; cuando colgó el teléfono me dijo:

-Tomaron cosas de la habitación de Bella, Edward cree que tampoco es sensato que Emmett valla, pero si lo hace quiere que Alice lo vigile- Asentí, estaba dispuesto a hablar con Emmett cuando llamaron a la puerta, camine lentamente y abrí.

-¿Se encontrara el Sr. Evenson?- Me dijo. Negué con la cabeza

-No, en estos momentos se encuentra fuera de la ciudad-

-¿Podría usted recibir esto?- Mire por detrás del hombro de aquel humano solo para descubrir que Edward había adquirido una preciosa motocicleta. Firme de manera distraída y la lleve hasta le garaje, donde me quede observándola un buen rato. Más tarde cuando Edward y Bella llegaron le deje una nota a mi hermano informándole sobre su moto y salí a una caza rápida con Emmett y Rose.

Cuando Edward volvió por la mañana para cambiarse de ropa me dijo:

-Jasper, toma…- me extendió unas llaves- Toda tuya- negué con la cabeza

-Edward, no puedo aceptarla- Edward me sonrió

-¡Oh, vamos! Te encantara y así dejaras de gastar zapatos por tanto correr- me reí

-Gracias- le dije

-No hay problema- dijo antes de desaparecer tras la puerta.

Alice bajo de inmediato y me miro con preocupación:

-Yo…no lo vi- dijo

-¿Qué no viste?- le pregunte.

-Esto, no vi a Edward dándote la moto, ¿Y si estoy perdiendo mi don?- La mire

-No lo creo, este tipo de cosas son más del tipo que se intensifican con el tiempo, mírame a mí o a Edward- le dije

-Tal vez- dijo antes de salir a Los Ángeles para comprar unos adornos para la graduación y cosas que le hacían falta.

Me dirigí al garaje, destape la moto y me subí a ella, hubiese deseado que Alice me acompañara, pero estaba muy ocupada, pues todo para la graduación. Encendí el motor y arranque, di un paseo por el pueblo y luego decidí ir a visitar a Jenkins para que me hiciera una licencia, para la moto.

Al día siguiente Alice decidió no ir a clases, se sentía muy mal, sentía que se escapaban muchas cosas, pero Edward la tenía muy presionada vigilando todo al mismo tiempo.

Me encontraba tan abstraído en el televisor que apenas y note cuando Edward y Bella llegaron:

-Hola Edward. ¿Qué, escapándote de la escuela Bella?- dijo Emmett con total relajación.

-Fuimos los dos- le recordó Edward

-Ya. Pero ella es la primera vez que no va a la escuela. Quizá se pierda de algo- Contestó Emmett. Edward ignoro las provocaciones de Emmett y le entrego un periódico a Carlisle.

-¿Viste que ahora están hablando de un asesino en serie?- Preguntó

Carlisle suspiro con pesadez.

-Dos especialistas han debatido esa posibilidad en la CNN toda la mañana-

- No podemos dejar que esto continúe así-

-Pues vamos ya. Me muero de aburrimiento- Exclamó Emmett con entusiasmo. Puse los ojos en blanco.

-Ni lo sueñes- dijo Rosalie mientras bajaba las escaleras. Emmett murmuro algo para sí mismo.

-Tendremos que ir en algún momento-

Carlisle sacudió la cabeza mientras me pasaba el periódico. Lo tomé y comencé a leer:

"…48 asesinatos en 3 meses…"

"…sin patrón en la elección de las victimas…"

"…sin rango de edad especifico…"

"…similitud en el modus operandi…"

"…Victimas quemadas completamente impidiendo su identificación inmediata…"

"…violencia brutal: huesos aplastados, etc…"

"Se necesita más de un neófito para causar el daño que reportan, con unos cuantos más…alguien está creando un ejército de neófitos…"

-¡Oh!- Exclamó Edward mientras se volvía para mirarme- No lo había pensado. Tienes razón, ha de ser eso. Bueno eso lo cambia todo- Todos miraron a Edward.

-Creo que es mejor que se lo expliques a los demás ¿Cuál podría ser el propósito de esto?- Mientras Edward se perdía en sus pensamientos Alice se colocó al lado de Bella.

-¿De qué habla? ¿En qué estás pensando?- Me preguntó mi amada. Dude sintiéndome incómodo y evaluando las emociones del resto de la familia, pero me detuve en el rostro de Bella.

-Pareces confundida- le dije

-Todos estamos confundidos- Gruño Emmett

-Podrías darte el lujo de ser más paciente. Ella también debe entenderlo. Ahora es uno de nosotros- Las reacciones de sorpresa no se hicieron esperar, pero sobretodo sentí el agradecimiento de Alice, esto era importante para ella, mire a Edward de reojo: "Bienvenida a la familia, Bella" Edward sonrió con agradecimiento.

-¿Qué tanto sabes sobre mí Bella?- Ella dudo mientras Emmett se desparramaba en el sofá.

-No mucho- me contesto, mire a Edward: "¿No le has contado nada de mí historia?"

-No, estoy seguro de que entiendes porque no le he contado esa historia, pero supongo que debería escucharla ahora- me dijo muy a su pesar, eso explicaba porque Bella se sentía intimidada conmigo, no sabía nada de mí.

Asentí pensando en cómo le contaría mí historia sin asustarla. Me levante la manga, mientras Bella me miraba curiosa; sostuve mi mano cerca de la lámpara y pase mi dedo por una de las marcas de mi brazo, mire a Bella por el rabillo del ojo, me examinaba el brazo con curiosidad propia de los humanos, vi cómo se estrujaba los sesos intentando comprender la textura de mi piel.

-Oh- exclamó- Jasper, tienes una cicatriz exactamente igual a la mía- Sonreí, sus débiles ojos no alcanzaban a ver las miles de decenas de cicatrices en mí piel.

-Tengo un montón de cicatrices como la tuya, Bella- Me arremangue la manga lo más que pude y pase mi dedo por mi piel, para que Bella pudiese distinguir las cicatrices.

Bella alternaba miradas entre mi brazo y su cicatriz, trago con dificultad y me miro.

-Jasper, ¿Qué te paso?- Medite por un momento en qué contestarle, para no asustarla, mire a Edward y asintió débilmente.

-Lo mismo que te ocurrió a ti en la mano, sólo que mil veces más- solté una carcajada amarga, eso era quedarse corto, de modo instintivo me frote el brazo- La ponzoña de vampiro es lo único capaz de dejar cicatrices como las mías-

-¿Por qué?- jadeo Bella con el horror marcado en la voz.

Mientras comenzaba a contar mi historia los demás se desentendieron, pues ya la habían oído y la mía no era de esas historias que te gustaría volver a oír.

Primero le explique a Bella el modo en el que se ve el mundo desde la perspectiva inmortal y sureña, seguí con el breve relato de Benito, Bella se encontraba sumida en la historia, antes de que la empezara, aunque se molestó un poco por el modo en el que yo percibo a los Volturis.

En cuanto comencé mi historia, pude sentir el control que Alice estaba invocando, ya que el solo pensar en María la hacía volverse un ser muy peligroso.

Bella y yo estábamos sumidos en la historia, cuando sonreí de manera dulce:

-Me hallaba en Philadelphia y había tormenta. Estaba en el exterior y era de día, una práctica con la que aún no me encuentro cómodo del todo. Sabía que llamaría la atención si me quedaba bajo la lluvia, por lo que me escondí en una cafetería semivacía. Tenía los ojos lo bastante oscuros como para que nadie me descubriera, pero eso significaba también que tenía sed, lo cual me preocupaba un poco.- Vi como Alice se movió hasta quedar detrás de Bella.

"-Ella estaba sentada en un taburete de la barra. Me esperaba, por supuesto- me reí entre dientes- Se bajó de un salto en cuanto entré y vino directamente hacia mí.

Eso me sorprendió. No estaba seguro si pretendía atacarme. Ésa era la única interpretación que se me ocurría con base en mi pasado, pero me sonreía y las emociones que emanaban de ella no se parecían a nada que hubiera experimentado antes-"Miré a Alice, que me devolvió la mirada con amor.

"-Me has hecho esperar mucho tiempo- dijo mi amada, en seguida recordé aquel día – y tú agachaste la cabeza, como buen caballero sureño, y respondiste: "Lo siento, señorita"- Alice se comenzó a reír y como siempre le tuve que devolver su cautivadora sonrisa, la mire a los ojos y por un instante me perdí en sus pupilas.

-Tú me tendiste la mano y yo la tomé sin detenerme a buscar un significado a mis actos, pero por primera vez en casi un siglo sentí esperanza.- Mientras hablaba me aproxime a Alice y tomé su mano, justo como aquella vez primera, ella me dedicó una gran sonrisa.

-sólo estaba aliviada. Pensé que no ibas a aparecer jamás- Nos sonreímos y nos miramos a los ojos por un rato olvidándonos de todo, cuando miré a Bella seguía relajado.

-Alice me habló de sus visiones acerca de la familia de Carlisle. Apenas creí que existiera esa posibilidad, pero ella me contagió optimismo y fuimos a su encuentro- Antes de que pudiera decir algo más Edward continuo.

-Casi nos enfermamos del susto, Emmett y yo nos habíamos alejado para cazar y de repente aparece Jasper cubierto de cicatrices de combate, llevando detrás a este monstruito- Dijo Edward dándole un tierno codazo a Alice- que saludaba a cada uno por su nombre, lo sabía todo y quería averiguar en qué habitación podía instalarse- Alice y yo nos reímos al recordar esos momentos.

-Cuando llegue a casa todas mis cosas estaban en el garaje- Alice se encogió de hombros.

-Tú habitación tenía las mejores vistas-

Edward se rió con nosotros.

-Es una historia preciosa- los tres vimos a Bella como si estuviese loca- Me refiero a la última parte, al final feliz con Alice- dijo a modo de defensa.

-Ella marca la diferencia. Y sigo disfrutando de la situación- coincidí con Bella

-Un ejército, ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?- me preguntó Alice

-Creí que había interpretado mal las señales ¿Y por qué? ¿Quién iba a crear un ejército en Seattle?. En el norte no hay precedentes ni se acostumbra la vendetta. La perspectiva de la conquista tampoco tiene sentido, ya que nadie reclama nada. Los nómadas cruzan las tierras y nadie lucha por ellas ni las defiende.- Hice una pausa.

-Pero he visto esto antes y no hay otra explicación. Han organizado una tropa de neófitos en Seattle. Supongo que no llegan a veinte. La parte ardua es su escasa capacitación. Quienquiera que los haya creado se limita a dejarlos sueltos. La situación sólo puede empeorar y los Volturis van a aparecer por aquí más temprano que tarde. De hecho me sorprende que lo hayan dejado llegar tan lejos.- Concluí pensativo.

-¿Qué podemos hacer?- preguntó Carlisle. Suspire.

El ir a Seattle y tratar de pacificar la situación amablemente ya no era una opción, no quería pelear, no quería revivir aquel pasado que tanto me había atormentado.

-Destruir a los neófitos, y además hacerlo pronto, sí queremos evitar que se involucren los Volturis- suspire- Les puedo enseñar cómo hacerlo, aunque no va a ser fácil en una ciudad. Los jóvenes no se preocupan de mantener la discreción, pero nosotros debemos hacerlo. Eso nos va a limitar en cierto modo, y a ellos no. Quizá podamos atraerlos para que salgan de allí- Mil y un ideas cruzaron por mi cabeza, aunque sentí la mirada de Edward y me retracte mentalmente.

-Quizá no sea necesario…- Edward y Esme discutieron sobre la posibilidad de que nosotros fuésemos el blanco, cuando Alice dijo que solo recordaba flashazos de memorias, pero no lograba nada nítido.

-¿Crees que están indecisos?- Pregunté un poco incrédulo.

-No lo sé…-Dijo un poco decepcionada de ella misma.

-Indecisión no, conocimiento.- masculló Edward- Se trata de alguien que sabe que no vas a poder ver nada hasta que se tome la decisión, alguien que se oculta de nosotros y juega con los límites de tu visión.-

-¿quién podría saberlo?- dijo Alice en un susurro.

Los ojos de Edward se volvieron duros al contestar.

—Aro te conoce mejor que tú misma.- Me tensé, el solo pensar en esa posibilidad me hacia temblar.

—Pero me habría enterado si hubieran decidido venir...- Contesto Alice con actitud calmada.

—A menos que no quieran ensuciarse las manos...-Reflexionó Edward

—Tal vez se trate de un favor —sugirió Rosalie, que no había despegado los labios hasta ese momento -Quizá sea alguien del sur, alguien que ha tenido problemas con las reglas, alguien al que le han ofrecido una segunda oportunidad: no le destruyen a cambio de hacerse cargo de un pequeño problema... Eso explicaría la pasividad de los Volturis.-

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Carlisle, que seguía atónito—. No hay razón para que ellos...- Edward lo interrumpió en voz baja.

—La hay. Me sorprende que haya salido tan pronto a la luz, ya que los demás pensamientos eran más fuertes cuando estuve con ellos. Aro nos quiere a Alice y a mí, cada uno a su lado. El presente y el futuro, la omnisciencia total. El poder de la idea le embriaga, pero yo había creído que le iba a costar mucho más tiempo concebir ese plan para lograr lo que tanto ansía.- Carlisle me lanzo una mirada de terror- Y también hay algo sobre ti, Carlisle, sobre tu familia, próspera y en aumento. Son los celos y el miedo. No tienes más que él, pero sí posees cosas de su agrado. Procuró no pensar en ello, pero no lo consiguió ocultar del todo. La idea de erradicar una posible competencia estaba ahí. Además, después del suyo, nuestro aquelarre es el mayor de cuantos han conocido jamás...- Cerré los ojos maldiciendo para mis adentros, todas y cada una de mis teorías eran ciertas. Alice se percato de mi reacción, se traslado a mi lado para abrazarse de mi, ella también estaba muerta de miedo.

Mire a Bella que observaba aterrorizada a Edward, Esme lo miro con desaprobación, por lo que era de suponer que Bella no estaba enterada de esa parte de la historia.

—Hay que tener en cuenta también que se han consagrado a su misión y no quebrantarían sus propias reglas. Esto iría en contra de todo aquello por lo que luchan.- dijo Carlisle, sintiéndose impotente e incapaz de aceptar aquello.

—Siempre pueden limpiarlo todo después —refutó Edward con tono siniestro—.Cometen una doble traición y aquí no ha pasado nada.- Me incliné hacia adelante sacudiendo la cabeza, desaprobando el comentario de Edward.

—No, Carlisle está en lo cierto. Los Volturis jamás rompen las reglas. Además, todo esto es demasiado. Este... tipo, esta amenaza es... No tienen ni idea de lo que se traen entre manos. Juraría que es obra de un primerizo. No me creo que estén involucrados los Volturis, pero lo estarán. Vendrán.- Terminé en tono macabro.

Todos nos miramos sin saber que decir, la incertidumbre la saboreaba en el aire.

—En ese caso, vayamos... —rugió Emmett—. ¿A qué estamos esperando?- Puse los ojos en blanco.

Carlisle y Edward intercambiaron una larga mirada de entendimiento. Edward asintió una vez y Carlisle me miro con gesto duro, pero ampliamente preocupado.

—Vamos a necesitar que nos enseñes a destruirles, Jasper – Su rostro se plago de pena y remordimiento. Nadie odia la violencia más que él. Hubo un momento de silencio en el que me percate de la actitud de Bella; estaba petrificada por el miedo y al mismo tiempo tenia la expresión de estarse concentrando en algo, o más bien como intentando ordenar sus ideas en su cabeza.

—Vamos a necesitar ayuda —anuncie al cabo de unos segundos—. ¿Crees que el aquelarre de Tanya estaría dispuesto...? Otros cinco vampiros maduros supondrían una diferencia enorme y sería una gran ventaja contar con Kate y Eleazar a nuestro lado. Con su ayuda, incluso sería fácil.

—Se lo pediremos —contestó Carlisle. Tomé un celular y se lo tendí a Carlisle.

—Tenemos prisa.- le dije quebrando su aparente tranquilidad.

Tomó el teléfono y se dirigió hacia las ventanas. Marcó el número, se llevó el móvil al oído y apoyó la otra mano sobre el cristal. Permaneció contemplando la neblinosa mañana con una expresión afligida y ambigua.

-¡Hola Tanya!- Saludó Carlisle con entusiasmo fingido.

_"-¡Carlisle! ¡Qué gusto oírte!, ¿Cómo están todos?-"_dijo en un meloso tono de voz. Tanya no era una de mis personas favoritas en el mundo; de cierto modo ella y yo teníamos poderes similares, pero ella siempre los usa para beneficio propio, enamorando hombres a diestra y siniestra, incluidos Edward y yo en la lista de los hombres que le hemos dado negativas nada sutiles.

-Bien, bien, todos estamos bien, un poco preocupados, supongo que estarán al tanto de la situación en Seattle- dijo Carlisle. Mire a Bella de reojo y por su expresión pude ver que no estaba comprendiendo nada de lo que decía Carlisle.

_"-si, claro, un gran escandalo-"_dijo un poco más seria.

-Veras Tanya tenemos un pequeño problema, en lo que respecta a eso…- se tomó un respiro, como para poder estructurar la idea- Seguramente recordaras el incidente con Edward-

_"-¿Cómo no recordarlo? Edward me tenia con el alma en un hilo, sobretodo cuando supimos lo de Volterra-"_

-Si, bueno, ahora tenemos la teoría de que lo que se esta sembrando en Seattle es un ejercito de neófitos y necesitamos impedir que los Volturis nos pongan en su radar, así que Jasper nos va a entrenar para combatirlos, pero, necesitamos su ayuda, de ser posible- Dijo Carlisle sin rodeos.

_"-¿Jasper? ¡Oh mi querido Jasper!, él siempre tan fuerte y varonil…-_Carlisle se tuvo que aclarar la garganta para volverla al tema, mientras Alice hervía en celos y Emmett contenía la risa_. – Bien, pero Carlisle, yo no se como explicarlo, pero Irina no esta muy dispuesta a ayudarles, veras, cuando ustedes enviaron a Laurent, ellos se enamoraron y cuando él volvió a Forks y los licántropos lo mataron, bueno, ella no puede perdonarles eso, y considera que será una grave traición a su persona si los ayudamos-" _

-¡Vaya! No nos habíamos dado cuenta de que Irina lo veía de ese modo- dijo Carlisle con una nota aguda un la voz.

Edward maldijo a Laurent por lo bajo.

Carlisle estaba a punto de perder la esperanza, hasta que de pronto le proyecte, de manera nada sutil un poco de sentido de persuasión, casi cayendo en amenaza.

_-Si, lo se Carlisle, bueno, creo que hay una manera en la que podríamos solucionarlo, podríamos ir con ustedes y de paso masacrar unos cuantos lobos…- _Carlisle la interrumpió de manera abrupta_._

—Eso está fuera de cuestión —respondió Carlisle con voz grave—. Tenemos un trato. Ni ellos lo han quebrantado ni nosotros vamos a romperlo. Lamento oír eso... Por supuesto, haremos cuanto esté en nuestras manos... Solos.-Concluyo con un tono que haría que a cualquiera le diera un fuerte cargo de conciencia.

—¿Qué problema hay? —inquirió Emmett a Edward en voz baja, ya que éste se había distraído con el televisor.

—El vínculo de Irina con nuestro amigo Laurent era más fuerte de lo que pensábamos. Ella les guarda bastante rencor a los lobos por haberle matado para salvar a Bella. Ella quiere... —hizo una pausa y bajó la mirada hasta el rostro de Bella.

—Sigue —le dijo con toda la calma que pudo evocar.

—Pretende vengarse. Quiere aplastar a toda la manada. Nos prestarían su ayuda a cambio de nuestro permiso.-

—¡No! —exclamó Bella con voz entrecortada.

—No te preocupes. Carlisle jamás aceptaría eso —vaciló y luego suspiró—. Ni yo tampoco. Laurent tuvo lo que se merecía —continuó, casi con un gruñido— y sigo en deuda con los lobos por eso.

—Esto pinta mal —dije de pronto—. Son demasiados incluso para un solo enfrentamiento.-Hice mentalmente las cuentas de la cifra aproximada de neófitos; los números me hicieron temblar- Les ganamos por la mano en habilidad, pero no en número.- musité casi para mi mismo-Triunfaríamos, sí, pero ¿a qué precio?- De modo inconsciente y automático mire preocupado a Alice. Bella contuvo el ataque de pánico que le iba a dar cuando se percato de a que me refería; seguido de un sentimiento de cariño y nostalgia cuando recorrió nuestros rostros con la mirada.

De pronto me agobió un sentimiento de preocupación, tenía tanto que hacer, empezando por el lugar en el que se iba a dar lugar la batalla, las técnicas que les iba a enseñar, el lugar de entrenamiento, las líneas de ataque…

-¿Jazz?, cariño- Esme tocó mi hombro con delicadeza, la miré.

-Lo siento- me disculpe con todos, ya que sin quererlo había estado proyectándoles mis angustias.

Esme miro a Bella y le ofreció comida, así que ambas se encaminaron a la cocina, seguidas de Edward; Rosalie y Emmett subieron a su alcoba y Carlisle, Alice y yo nos quedamos en la estancia, los tres veíamos el problema de diferentes formas, pero al final, los tres sabíamos que era un gran problema.


	34. Chapter 34

**Capítulo 4: Posibilidades**

-¿En qué estas pensando?- me dijo Alice dulcemente mientras se acostaba a mi lado y se acurrucaba en mi costado.

-Nada, es solo que me preocupa un poco el hecho de que los Denali no les importe si nos masacran-Dije con sarcasmo.

-Si, fue muy desconsiderado de su parte, a demás no me gusta como se expresa de ti Tanya: _"¿Jasper? ¡Oh mi querido Jasper!, él siempre tan fuerte y varonil…". _Dijo Alice imitando a la perfección la voz de Tanya; me eché a reír.

-Te vez sexy cuando te pones celosa- le dije atrapando su cintura con mi brazo.-Pero sabes que solo tengo ojos para ti- concluí besándola con ternura.

-No te preocupes por mi, voy a estar bien- Me dijo al cabo de un rato.

-Me alegra que lo entiendas, necesito decírselo a Carlisle, tal vez él pueda buscar a sus otros colegas- Alice asintió y ambos bajamos a hablar con Carlisle.

"-Pasen-" dijo la voz de Carlisle desde adentro de su estudio.

-Carlisle, Jasper tuvo una idea- dijo Alice al entrar.

-¿De que se trata hijo?-

-Creo que debido a la situación, debemos buscar más alternativas-Dije rogando por que supiera a que me refería.

-Estoy de acuerdo. ¿Qué sugieres?- me dijo serio.

-Voy a ir a buscar a Peter y a Charlotte. Sugiero que intentes localizar a algunos de tus conocidos-Torció el gesto.

-No creo que sea algo fácil Jasper, debo ser honesto, muchos de ellos son nómadas y a otros les perdí el rastro- Lo miré.

-Lo se, yo tampoco se donde andan Peter y Charlotte- me aproxime a él- Tenemos que tener fe- Me miro y me sonrió.

-¿Cuándo te vas?- me pregunto.

-A primera hora mañana-Alice miro a Carlisle de manera significativa.

-¿Por qué no van de caza lo que resta de la tarde y la noche?- Dijo Carlisle esbozándole una ligera sonrisa picara a Alice.-Te hará bien, antes de irte- concluyo mirándome.

-Si, no es mala idea- dije saliendo del estudio seguido de Alice. Salimos por la puerta del garaje y en cuanto salimos al bosque echamos a correr.

Cazamos aproximadamente dos horas, después subimos a la punta de un enorme árbol, me senté con la espalda recargada en el tronco, con las piernas colgando de la rama, Alice se colocó frente a mi y comenzó a aferrarse a mi, empezó a besarme con pasión, después fue moviéndose, hasta llegar a mi oído, movimiento que provoco ligeros estremecimientos de placer. La tomé en brazos y baje del árbol, Alice no dejaba de besarme.

Una vez abajo, coloqué Alice en el suave pasto, buscando sus labios con urgencia, bese su cuello, sus oídos, su clavícula, degustando cada milímetro de la piel de Alice; ella comenzó a recorrer con sus manos mi espalda, hasta que logró llegar al borde de mi suéter y meter sus manos debajo de él, explorando mi espalda y mi torso. Me despegue de ella un momento para mirar sus ojos, no podía creer lo que veía, un alma pura, dedicándome le más grande amor que yo sabia, nadie más me podía ofrecer. Sin despegar la vista de mí, se incorporó y comenzó a quitarme lentamente mi suéter con una mano, mientras recorría mi torso con la otra y a la par, besaba cada una de mis cicatrices con suma ternura. Sin poder esperar más me deshice de su blusa, pero lo hice despacio, degustando cada centímetro que dejaba a la vista. Nos besamos, nos amamos lentamente, disfrutando cada segundo, degustando las emociones de Alice y las mías, nada en el mundo podría superar la sensación de plenitud que tenia en ese momento.

De vuelta a casa, Alice me ayudo a empaca cambios de ropa, efectivo y mis tarjetas de crédito, todo cupo en una mochila especial para la moto; una hora después Alice y yo estábamos subidos en la moto y de camino a Canadá; Alice me acompaño hasta la frontera, donde se despidió de mi con un beso y una sonrisa. No paso mucho más de lo que me esperaba, ya estaba en la costa tomando un ferri, que nos llevaría a mi y a mi moto a Londres, cosa que me ponía nervioso, pues si no lograba localizar a Peter y a Charlotte en Inglaterra iba a tener que desistir de buscarlos, no quería adentrarme más en el continente ni que se corriera la voz que yo era parte de los Cullen, por lo que me vi forzado a usar uno de mis seudónimos: Nicholas Halden.

En efecto, estuve buscándolos por todos lados, pero nadie me daba razón de ellos, ni había pista alguna que me dijera adonde se habían ido. Maneje de regreso a Paris, donde aproveche para comprarle algo a la familia y en seguida tome el ferri de vuelta a Estados Unidos, lo que nunca previne fue el rumbo del ferri, en vez de dejarme casi en Canadá, me dejo en la frontera de México y Estados Unidos, en otras palabras: Territorio de María…y para mi mala suerte tenia que conducir solo de noche, ya que la frontera se caracteriza por ser escasa en sombra. Sin meditarlo dos veces me subí a la moto y conduje lo que restaba de la noche; cerca del Paso me dieron las primeras horas del día, por lo que me refugié en un motel de mala muerte, esperando haber pasado desapercibido y rogando por no toparme de nuevo con María.

A las pocas horas me decidí a llamar a Alice:

"-¡Jazz!-"Me dijo entusiasmada, aunque en el fondo lo decía con alivio, supuse que ya estaba enterada de mi ubicación.

-¡Hola, cariño!- le dije relajado- ¿Cómo han estado?-

"-Muy ocupados planeando la fiesta de graduación-"Puse mis ojos en blanco, solo mi Alice planeaba una fiesta de graduación mientras nos debatíamos en una inminente batalla."-Pero Emmett es muy impaciente y Rose también, así que ya no me quieren ayudar con los arreglos-"Pude oír la risotada de Emmett.

"-¿Y tú, cómo va todo, conseguiste algo?-"Me pregunto seria.

-¿No viste nada?- la oí moverse y después cerrar una puerta.

"-Yo…necesito que vuelvas, no sé que me pasa, no estoy bien Jasper, no he visto muchas cosas…yo…no…-"

-Alice, calma, por ahora no puedo hacer nada, no pude localizar a Peter y a Charlotte, y no quise adentrarme más al continente, ya tome el ferri, pero me dejo en México, ya estoy cerca del paso, pero eso significa…-

"-María"- dijo con la voz plagada de enojo.

-Realmente no quiero que me encuentre, menos si estas desprotegida, pero necesito saber donde esta, no la quiero involucrar, pero si la cosa se pone fea, voy a regresar por ella, y quiero que tú te mantengas alejada de la batalla-

"-Esta bien, acepto, solo, vuelve conmigo, no puedo fingir felicidad por más tiempo-"

-Te marco cuando este llegando al aeropuerto- Y corte la línea. Sabía que eso no era un desplante de celos, Alice realmente estaba mal.

Llamé a una compañía de aeronaves y compre un avión privado, después y casi sin meditarlo, salí en la moto, era el atardecer, por lo que no tarde mucho en llegar a mi objetivo, el aeropuerto de Texas, en cuanto llegue, me sentí en casa, se iban a demorar un día en entregarme en avión, por lo que decidí dar un paseo por mi viejo hogar y la primera escala fue un museo dedicado a la guerra civil, donde había una subasta de algunos artículos, cuál fue mi sorpresa al descubrir, que muchos de los artículos en subasta habían sido míos, uno de mis uniformes, el estuche de mis medallas, una foto mía practicando tiro, cartas de mi hermana, etc, no tarde en negociar una jugosa cantidad de dinero por todo aquello, lo empacarían para mi y lo mandarían al hangar, de mi avión, en cuanto salí de ahí sentí una necesidad importante de indagar un poco en mi pasado, por lo que no dude ni un momento en acudir a los archivos de la ciudad, encontré infinidad de cosas: mi acta de nacimiento, el acta de matrimonio y defunción de mis padres, mis documentos militares, mi acta de defunción, el acta de nacimiento, matrimonio y defunción de mi hermana y su esposo, el acta de nacimiento de Derek, mi sobrino, al parecer, contrajo matrimonio y había tenido un hijo al que había nombrado Jasper, quien había sido el responsable de montar el museo y donar mis cosas a él, curiosamente el hombre con el que había hecho las negociaciones de la compra de mis cosas, era el dueño y director del museo, no solo eso, ya que resulto ser algo parecido a mi sobrino bisnieto; decidí llevarme la caja de mis documentos conmigo, antes de lo pensado ya estaba llegando a Seattle, fue entonces cuando le mande un mensaje a Alice informándole de mi ubicación, en cuanto aterrizamos, rente un hangar para el avión, espere a que bajaran mi moto y lo que había adquirido, para indicar que lo llevaran a la casa.

Desde adentro del aeropuerto pude visualizar el flamante Porche 911 con una hermosa mujer recargada en él, salí del edificio, Alice levantó la vista y una enorme y cautivadora sonrisa se curvó en su rostro, camino hasta donde estaba para arrojarse a mis brazos.

-¡Te extrañe tanto!- dijo al tiempo que me besaba con urgencia.

-También yo, no vas a creer lo que compre y lo que te compre- Sus ojos se iluminaron, tomé su mano y caminamos juntos hasta el auto, en cuanto llegamos Alice me tendió las llaves del auto mientras ella subía al lugar del copiloto.

Cuando llegamos a casa, repartí regalos: A Esme un modelo a escala para armar de la Abadía de Westminster y otro del Palacio de Buckingham; a Carlisle la colección completa de Sherlock Holmes en primera edición, a Rosalie una gargantilla de diamantes, a Edward la colección de obras completas de William Shakespeare en idioma original, a Emmett una amplia colección de videojuegos y a Alice un juego de tarjetas con crédito ilimitado de varias tiendas y también el titulo de propiedad de una casa de modas en Paris. Después de eso Edward salió a casa de Bella, pues él, Rose y Carlisle iban a salir de caza y Bella había persuadido a Edward de que le llevara con Jacob.

Cuando salieron, le conté a Alice lo que había comprado y los papeles que había traído, por fortuna todo eso y moto llegaron a tiempo para que Alice pudiera echar un vistazo junto con Rosalie, mientras Emmett y yo veíamos un partido de la NFL.

-No me gusta que Bella este con ese perro- dijo de repente Alice- no puedo ver cuando van a hacer algo estúpido- Coincidí con ella.

-Ese Jacob es muy impulsivo, no me sorprendería si intenta impedir que la convirtamos, aunque eso implicase romper el tratado- comenté.

-Yo digo que lo intentara matar- dijo Emmett perezoso.

-No lo creo, hay más probabilidades de que masacre al pueblo, pero no creo que Jacob salga herido- le conteste.

-¿Apostamos?- me dijo con la emoción implícita en la voz y brillo en los ojos.

-¿Cuánto quieres perder esta vez?- le dije divertido

-¿Te parecen 2?- sonreí con autosuficiencia. Dos millones, Emmett gallina.

-Está bien- dije antes de que cerráramos el trato.

En cuanto llego Edward no tardaron en ponerlo al tanto de la apuesta. Al cabo de un rato Rosalie se dispuso a revisar el Jeep, que estaba dando algunos problemas últimamente mientras Emmett la hacia de gato hidráulico, Edward se metía a su auto esperando la llamada de Bella, Esme entro a su estudio, seguramente a armar algo de lo que le había obsequiado, mientras Carlisle se sentaba en un sofá frente a ella y ambos platicaban sin prisa alguna y Alice y yo subimos a nuestra habitación a examinar con detenimiento mis cosas.


	35. Chapter 35

**Capítulo 5:Fiesta.**

Conforme pasaban los días el humor de Alice iba decayendo cada vez más, sentía que se escapaban demasiadas cosas, y aunado a eso tenia los planes de la graduación. A la cual no nos dejo asistir, solo porque nos dejo mil tareas a todos, Carlisle y Rose recogieron los bocadillos en Port Ángeles, mientras tanto Esme y yo teníamos la tarea de colocar luces en todo el camino para ayudar que a que nadie se perdiera y Emmett se encargaba de colocar amplificadores por toda la casa.

En cuanto terminamos con la decoración del interior Alice entro como rayo, algo la agobiaba, hecho un vistazo, dio unas cuantas ordenes y subió a cambiarse; en cuanto termino bajo con dos enormes bolsas; tomé ambas y las coloque a un lado de la mezcladora de música y de inmediato los comenzamos a apilar, cuando termine, le di un breve beso el la mejilla a Alice y subí a la habitación a cambiarme y a revisar un par de estrategias que tenia en mente tanto para los entrenamientos como para la batalla. En eso estaba cuando a lo lejos oí a Edward llegar con Bella, la oí preguntar infinidad de veces en qué podía ayudar, después escuche a Edward preguntar por mi y en seguida subir a mi estudio.

-Pasen- dije con voz amistosa. Edward abrió la puerta de mi estudio y dejo pasar a Bella por delante; la cual observo con curiosidad mi estudio, deteniéndose en la amplia colección de libros en los estantes.

-¿En qué los puedo ayudar?- dije sentándome y ofreciéndoles los dos asientos frente a mi escritorio.

-¿Recuerdas que todos teníamos la sensación de que se nos escapaba algo?- me dijo Edward cauteloso.

-Si, algo muy frustrante- dije haciendo una mueca.

-Bueno, pues esta tarde Bella resolvió el misterio-abrí los ojos y levante una ceja como respuesta.

-¿A qué conclusión llegaste Bella?- La sorprendió que le hablara de manera directa. Me miro ruborizada y contesto casi tartamudeando.

-Bueno, yo le dije a Alice que me parece que tal vez el intruso en mi casa y el ejército de neófitos están conectados.- Tomó un poco de aire y continuo- Yo pienso que el intruso fue una prueba de que tanto podían evadir el poder de Alice y en cuanto a la ropa que se llevaron, creo que fue para conseguir mi aroma- dijo concluyendo. Recargue mi espalda en el asiento, meditando lo que había dicho.

-Es probable- Dije

-¿Probable?- dijo Bella.

-Aun no deja de ser una posibilidad Bella, pero debo ser honesto contigo…-sentí la mirada de advertencia de Edward- …Es más probable tu teoría que el hecho de que quieran atacarnos, salvo claro que aun así podrían ser los Volturis- se estremeció y Edward la abrazo. Nos quedamos en silencio unos segundos.

-¿Ya tienes listo el plan de entrenamiento?- Sonreí ampliamente.

-¡Por supuesto!- dije incorporándome y moviéndome a la mesa donde tenía los planos. Edward me siguió arrastrando a Bella tras de él.

-Los entrenamientos los voy a dividir en diferentes etapas, primeramente quiero tantear su técnica, así que todos combatirán contra mi, después lo haremos por grupos medianamente iguales y al final lo haremos en grupos desiguales. Aun tengo un poco de conflicto en lo que concierne a las técnicas que usaran, pero debemos suponer que no tienen un entrenador bien formado en esto- Por el rabillo del ojo vi a Bella sonreír en mi dirección.

-¿Y las estrategias de batalla?- pregunto Edward.

-Eso es otra cosa, todo va a ser dependiendo el número de neófitos, de ser muchos tendremos que batirnos con ellos de manera individual y tendremos que aprender a confundirlos, de ser un numero no tan exorbitante, podríamos pelear en parejas, incluso en tercias- Concluí con angustia, el numero iba a ser el factor que decidiera todo.

-Excelente- me dijo Edward con orgullo, le dedique una breve sonrisa- ¿Sabes donde esta Carlisle?- dijo

-En la cocina ayudando a Rose con los bocadillos- dije sin temor a equivocarme. Edward asintió y ambos salieron para encontrarse con Carlisle. Yo salí al cabo de unos minutos, cerrando todas las habitaciones con llave.

De pronto tocaron e timbre y de manera abrupta tranquilice a todos el mismo tiempo en la casa. Alice corrió a abrir la puerta, no me había percatado de lo que estaba usando, una blusa sin mangas de lentejuelas con un pantalón completamente pegado de cuero. Suspire. Mi mujer se veía imposible, me miro por un segundo antes de abrir la puerta y antes de que yo me escabullera a la cocina.

Estaba sentado en la mesa jugando cartas con Carlisle, cuando de pronto Edward atravesó la puerta con gesto aterrorizado, seguido por Alice que tenia la mirada perdida en la nada, pero con aspecto horrorizado, me incorpore y senté a Alice en una silla, me agache y tome su mano.

-¿Qué es lo que vez Alice?- De pronto me miro transmitiéndome tu pánico, le temblaba la mandíbula.

-Alice, cariño, tranquila- Le dijo Carlisle con dulzura.

-¿Algo ha cambiado?- Le pregunte, ella fundió sus ojos en los míos, lo cual parecía tener un efecto que anulaba todo estimulo exterior a nosotros dos. Ella asintió lentamente.

-¿Qué ha cambiado?- Le pregunte, sus ojos se llenaron de pánico.

-La…decisión a sido tomada- Contuve el ataque de pánico que me estaba a punto de dar.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos para ir?- Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Ellos vienen para acá, con la blusa de Bella- Me incorpore en seguida.

-Ve por Bella- le dije a Alice en lo que Edward discutía algo con Carlisle.

"-Eh, no tan deprisa- " Oí la voz de Jacob Black.

"-¿Disculpa?-" vocifero Alice con incredulidad.

"-¿Qué es lo que está pasando?-"

-Eso es todo- dije con enojo sacudiéndome de encima la mano de Edward que me estaba sujetando, de pronto me encontraba del otro lado del brazo de Jacob, que se encontraba tapándole el paso a Alice y a Bella, admito que hice un poco de trampa inyectándole un poco de miedo y respeto por mi; así que bajo su extremidad de manera lenta y cuidadosa.

-Tenemos derecho a enterarnos- Refunfuño el perro fulminando a Alice con la mirada y yo hice lo propio con él, mientras me ponía entre él y Alice.

-Esta bien Jasper, en realidad tiene razón- No relajé mi postura.

-¿Qué haz visto Alice?- pregunto Bella. Alice miro a los lobos y después se giro hacia Bella poniéndola al tanto de su visión.

-La decisión ha sido tomada-

-¿Se van a Seattle?-

-No-

-vienen hacia acá- Por un momento pensé que Bella se iba a desmayar cuando dedujo aquello. Mire rápido a los perros con desaprobación, era incomodo estar discutiendo esto en frente de ellos.

—Sí.

—Vienen a Forks —susurré.

—Sí.

—¿Con qué fin?- Alice asintió.

-Uno de ellos lleva tu blusa-

—No podemos dejarles llegar tan lejos. No somos bastantes para proteger el pueblo.- dije sintiéndome incapaz de mantenerme callado.

—Lo sé —repuso Alice con el rostro súbitamente desolado, me dieron ganas de quitarle sus múltiples angustias a besos—, pero no importa dónde les plantemos cara, porque vamos a seguir siendo pocos, y siempre quedará alguno que vendrá a registrar el pueblo.-

—¡No! —murmuró Bella

—Alice, debo irme, tengo que alejarme de aquí —le dijo Bella a Alice articulando con la boca, seguramente para que Jacob no la escuchara.

—Eso no sirve de nada. No es como si nos las viéramos con un rastreador. Ellos seguirían viniendo primero aquí.- dijo Alice en voz alta.

—En tal caso, he de salir a su encuentro —por el tono de voz de Bella supuse que ese debió de haber sido un grito de desesperación—. Quizá se vayan sin hacer daño a nadie si encuentran lo que vienen a buscar.-

—¡Bella! —protestó Alice.

—Espera —ordenó Jacob con un tono de voz muy desagradable—. ¿Quién viene?- Alice lo miro.

-De los nuestros. Un montón-

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Jacob.

-Vienen por Bella, es todo lo que sabemos- Sentí la ira de Jacob inundar su cuerpo, podría jurar que yo mismo iba a entrar en fase.

-¿Los superan en número? ¿Son demasiados para ustedes?- Dijo en tono burlón.

-¡Contamos con algunas ventajas perro!-Dije casi gritándole sintiendo su ira y la mía, que no era menor a la de él- Sera una lucha igualada-

-No- soltó con una estúpida sonrisa en el rostro- no va a ser igualada-

-Excelente- exclamo detrás de mi Alice de manera exasperada- No tendré visiones si ustedes intervienen, por supuesto —comentó, muy pagada, casi desilusionada de sí misma—. Es un problema, pero, tal y como están las cosas, lo asumo.- Concluyó echándose la culpa de la estupidez de los lobos.

—Debemos coordinarnos —dijo Jacob—. No nos va a ser fácil. Éste sigue siendo más un trabajo para nosotros que para ustedes.- Bella y yo teníamos la misma expresión, ninguno de los dos podíamos creer lo que sucedía frente a nosotros.

—Yo no iría tan lejos, pero necesitamos la ayuda, así que no nos vamos a poner pesados.-

—Espera, espera, espera —los interrumpió Bella.

Alice estaba de puntillas y Jacob se inclinaba hacia ella, ambos con los rostros entusiastas, no podía creer aquello.

—¿Coordinarse? —repitió entre dientes.

—¿De veras crees que nos vamos a quedar fuera de esto? —preguntó Jacob.

—¡Están fuera de esto!- le gritó de pronto.

—No es eso lo que piensa su médium- Clave mis ojos de manera altamente amenazante contra él.

—Alice, niégate —insistió—. Los matarán a todos.- torcí la boca, no sabía si Bella no se estaba dando cuenta de lo que sus palabras podrían significar.

—Bella —contestó Alice con voz suave y apaciguadora—, todos moriremos si actuamos por separado, juntos...-

—...no habrá problema —Jacob concluyó la frase, mientras uno de los lobos se reía de forma estúpida.

—¿Cuántos son?- preguntó

—¡No! —grito Bella, nadie pareció oírla.

Alice ni siquiera la miró cuando contestó.

—Su número varía... Ahora son veintiuno, pero la cifra va a bajar.- Dijo con seguridad.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Jacob con curiosidad.

—Es una larga historia —contestó Alice, mirando de repente a su alrededor—, y éste no es el lugar adecuado para contarla.-

—¿Y qué tal esta noche, más tarde? —presionó Jacob.

—De acuerdo —contesté con un notable tono de molestia—. Si van a luchar con nosotros, van a necesitar algo de instrucción.- Todos los lobos comenzaron a meditar más su decisión.

—¡No! —protesto Bella, debía saber que a mi tampoco me gustaba la idea.

—Esto va a resultar un poco raro —comenté pensando en algún método para poder entrenar—. Nunca había sopesado la posibilidad de trabajar en equipo. Ésa debe ser nuestra prioridad.-dije como para mi mismo.

—Sin ninguna duda —coincidió Jacob—. Tenemos que volver a por Sam. ¿A qué hora?-

—¿A partir de qué hora es demasiado tarde para ustedes?- los tres insolentes me pusieron los ojos en blanco.

—¿A qué hora? —repitió Jacob.

—¿A las tres?-

—¿Dónde?-

—A quince kilómetros al norte del puesto del guarda forestal de Hoh Forest. Vengan por el oeste y podrán seguir nuestro rastro.-

-ahí estaremos- dijo dándose la vuelta. Escuche a Bella correr tras ellos, pero mi enojo era demasiado como para poder contenerlo por más tiempo, así que de manera nada sutil atravesé la casa, hasta las escaleras, donde me desvanecí hasta llegar a mi estudio y cerrar de manera brusca y sonora la puerta, me pare frente a la ventana detrás de mi escritorio.


	36. Chapter 36

**Capítulo 6: Entrenamiento.**

Al cabo de unas horas escuche como el ruido de abajo se disminuía de manera considerable, yo daba de vueltas alrededor de los planos y estrategias que tenía planeadas, ahora todo se había ido al caño, la intervención de los lobos, no solo nos dejaba a ciegas, sino que también se tenia que cambiar toda la estrategia, el número no era muy grande, suponía más riesgo para nosotros enfrentarlos solos, los lobos aumentaban considerablemente nuestra posibilidad de sobrevivir, pero aun así, los lobos en su mayoría son peso muerto, muchos de ellos deben de ser jóvenes aun, y al igual que los neófitos solo obedecen a su instinto, y muy seguramente re reusarían a participar activamente en los entrenamientos, aunque probablemente también yo me reusaría a que lo hicieran, desconfío demasiado de ellos.

De pronto unos brazos menuditos alrededor de mi cintura me sacaron de mi complicada mente.

-Lo siento- dijo Alice mirándome con sus hermosos ojos.

-No tienes por qué disculparte, estas pensando en lo que es mejor para a la familia, nos guste o no a Bella y a mi- le conteste mientras la abrazaba.

-¿Lo arruine mucho?-dijo mientras miraba los planos.

-No, además no creo que quieran participar activamente, aunque no sé de que va a servir que solo estén observando- concluí.

-Te amo-me dijo en un susurro.

Cuando la fiesta llego a su fin, bajamos a la estancia, solo para escuchar las preocupaciones de Bella, que iban desde que sería mejor si la hubiéramos transformado antes, que no le gustaba que nos estuviéramos arriesgando por ella, no entendía porque estábamos tan relajados, hasta que si los lobos morían seria su culpa, no pare hasta que inunde a Bella de paz y al final como siempre ella se dejo convencer.

Edward y Bella se fueron y el resto de nosotros nos pusimos a recoger todo lo que quedaba de la fiesta y después a cambiarnos de ropa por algo más deportivo.

-Vamos- le dije a Alice aun y cuando faltaba más de una hora para las dos. Ella tomó mi mano con un gesto bastante afligido, anunciamos que nos íbamos a adelantar y salimos tomados de la mano sin prisa alguna por la puerta trasera. Parte del recorrido lo hicimos en silencio, había algo que no me estaba diciendo, cuando llevamos más de la mitad del recorrido se paró en seco con los ojos perdidos en la nada.

-¿Qué ves Alice?-la vi mover los ojos con horror-¿Cariño, algo cambio?- Volvió sus ojos hacia mi y me abrazo sollozando.

-¡Alice! ¿Qué tienes? ¿Qué pasa?- Temblaba completamente de pies a cabeza.

-Nada, no veo nada…yo…no…¡Jasper!...mi visión…-

-Alice, mi amor, tranquila-La tome en mis brazos y eche a correr al claro.

Cuando llegamos, subí a un árbol cercano y la deje en una de las ramas más altas y me senté con ella y en seguida se acurruco en mi pecho.

-¿Qué le voy a decir a Carlisle?- dijo con un nudo en la garganta.

-A ver Alice- dije mientras tomaba su barbilla y subía su rostro para que me viera a los ojos- Carlisle no nos permite estar con él solo porque le des los resultados de las acciones en la bolsa, Carlisle es nuestro padre- Jamás creí que Alice tuviera ese profundo miedo a que los Cullen la rechazaran.

-¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?- dijo débilmente, mientras se aferraba a mi sudadera.

-Estas muy estresada, por ahora todo esto es muy abrumador para ti, hay demasiadas cosas sobre ti ahora, por ahora hay que dejar pasar esto y después de la batalla tú y yo Alice, nos vamos de vacaciones, a alejarnos de todo esto- Me miró con ojos nostálgicos y asintió antes de abrazarme. Al cabo de un tiempo escuchamos llegar a Carlisle y Esme, bajamos del árbol en seguida, Alice seguía aferrada mí, como si me necesitara para mantenerse en pie.

-¿Qué sucede?- dijo Esme con tono de alarma al ver la actitud de Alice. Carlisle me miró.

-Alice ya no puede ver nada, su don esta fallando- Alice sollozo en mi sudadera en cuanto lo dije. Carlisle se aproximó a ella y tomo su mano.

-Alice…hija, ven- le decía Carlisle mientras tiraba dulcemente de su mano, Alice lo miro y él le sonrió con amor y ella se aproximó a él.-Todo va a estar bien, tranquila- dicho esto la abrazo expidiendo el más profundo amor paternal que yo había sentido jamás.

-Lo siento, lo siento mucho- le decía Alice a Carlisle.

-Alice, hija, no tiene importancia, esta bien, seguramente es la presión de estos días y yo soy el que te pide disculpas, tanto Edward y yo te hemos presionado mucho y ahora los lobos, todo eso te bloquean, relájate.- la calmó Carlisle, que la mantuvo abrazada hasta que logre calmarla un poco.

No me percate en que momento habían llegado Rose y Emmett, pero al parecer habían oído todo. Después de unos minutos Alice se libero de Carlisle, tomó mi mano y caminamos unos metros hacia el claro.

-Jasper- me dijo de pronto. La mire alerta. –Bésame- le sonreí, tome su delicado rostro entre mis manos y la bese suavemente, como si el tiempo no pasara, en seguida pude sentir su alivio y felicidad. Permanecimos abrazados hasta que Edward y Bella hicieron su arribo.

"-¿Qué le pasa a Alice?-" dijo Bella con la preocupación implícita en la voz. Escuche a Edward reírse una vez.

"—No puede ver nada ahora que los licántropos están de camino. Esa «ceguera» le produce malestar.-" Alice se volvió hacia él y le saco la lengua. Bese a Alice en la mejilla y nos aproximamos a los demás mientras discutían lo que yo ya me temía: Los Quileute venían como lobos. De pronto un horrendo olor nos distrajo y sin más anuncio enormes lobos comenzaron a rodearnos; mire rápidamente, 10 pares de ojos nos veían fijamente.

Carlisle me miro con gesto de ayuda.

-Con lentitud- dije, asintió y avanzó con suma delicadeza y total y absoluta lentitud.

-Bienvenidos- Saludó con amabilidad.

-Gracias- contestó Edward con voz seca y vacía.- Venimos a ver y a escuchar, nada más. Nuestro autodominio nos impide pasar ese limite- Maldije dentro de mi, solo esperaba que esos lobos estúpidos pusieran más atención en las técnicas que en sus propios traseros.

-Eso es más que suficiente- Contesto Carlisle- Mi hijo Jasper tiene experiencia en estos asuntos- continuo haciendo un gesto hacia mi, con el orgullo paternal implícito en la voz- Él nos va a enseñar cómo luchar, cómo derrotarlos. Estoy seguro de que podrán aplicar esos conocimientos a su propio estilo de caza.-

-Los atacantes…¿Son diferentes a ustedes?-

Carlisle asintió.

—Todos ellos han sido transformados hace poco, apenas llevan unos meses en esta nueva vida. En cierto modo, son niños. Carecen de habilidad y estrategia, sólo tienen fuerza bruta. Esta noche son veinte, diez y diez. No debería ser difícil. Quizá disminuya su número. Los neófitos suelen luchar entre ellos.- Explico.

—Estamos dispuestos a encargarnos de más de los que nos corresponden si fuera necesario —tradujo Edward.

Carlisle sonrió, mientras yo me enfurecía.

—Ya veremos cómo se dan las cosas.-

—¿Saben el lugar y el momento de su llegada?-

—Cruzarán las montañas dentro de cuatro días, a última hora de la mañana. Alice nos ayudará a interceptarlos cuando se aproximen.- Sentí a Alice encogerse a mi lado.

—Gracias por la información. Estaremos atentos- Casi en sincronía los lobos se acostaron en el piso. Con suma desconfianza avance un paso y mire a Edward intranquilo.

_"-¿Estas seguro de que no me atacaran en el segundo en el que les de la espalda?-" _Edward asintió con decisión y procedí a girarme hacia mi familia.

-Carlisle tiene razón, van a luchar como niños- Realmente intentaba olvidar a mi lobuna audiencia, resultaba de lo más incomodo tener 10 pares de ojos extras a los que estoy acostumbrado.- Las dos cosas básicas que jamás deben olvidar son: primera, no dejen que los atrapen entre sus brazos, y segunda, no busquen matarlos de frente, pues eso es algo para lo que todos están preparados. En cuanto los ataquen de costado y en continuo movimiento, van a quedar demasiado confusos para dar una réplica efectiva. ¿Emmett?- De inmediato se adelanto un paso con su sonrisa en el rostro. Me movi hasta el lado norte del espacio y Emmett se aproximó.

—De acuerdo, que sea Emmett el primero. Es el mejor ejemplo de ataque de un neófito.- Puso los ojos en blanco y dijo:

-Procurare no romper nada-

—Con ello quiero decir que él confía en su fuerza. Su ataque es muy directo. Los neófitos tampoco van a intentar ninguna sutileza. Procuran matar por la vía rápida.- retrocedí con el cuerpo en tensión.

-Bueno Emmett, intenta atraparme- A estas alturas cualquiera pensaría que décadas batiéndonos en luchas en casa, deberían de servirle de algo a Emmett. Pero en seguida corrió con total brutalidad hacia mi, ese era el motivo por el que siempre le gano, es bastante predecible lo que va a hacer, algunas veces estuvo a punto de tenerme entre sus manos, pero como siempre me lograba escapar, hasta que de pronto aparecí atrás de él con mis dientes a una pulgada de su garganta. Emmett maldijo.

En algún momento me volví consiente de la preocupación de Bella, por todos, pero sobre todo por Alice y Edward.

-Otra vez- insistió Emmett que había perdido la sonrisa.

-Es mi turno- Rebatió Edward.

-Aguarda un minuto, antes quiero demostrarle algo a Bella- dije mientras le sonreía al rostro divertido de mi esposa que espero a que le hiciera señales para que se aproximara. Me aproxime a Bella, más que en cualquier otro momento, consciente de la mirada asesina de Edward, me agache y le dije- Sé que te preocupas por ella, deseo demostrarte por qué no es necesario- Alice sonreía, sabia que ella era la única que nunca había podido vencer.

Alice sonrió para si misma mientras cerraba los ojos, me coloque en posición y me movi a uno de sus costados, entonces, ataque, pero ella estaba fuera de mi alcance, ataque de nuevo y como siempre se movió un nanosegundo antes de que mis manos quedaran donde había estado su cintura. Bella miraba asombrada. De pronto Alice comenzó a moverse más de prisa, en una bella coreografía, yo la acompañaba, por eso a Esme le gustaba mucho como Alice y yo bailábamos, en esencia era lo mismo; después de unos minutos, Alice se rio y de la nada apareció montada en mi espalda con los labios presionando mi garganta.

-Te atrape- me dijo antes de besar mi cuello. Me reí entre dientes mientras movía la cabeza.

-Eres un monstruito realmente aterrador, de veras- dije mientras intentaba ignorar a los lobos cuando resoplaron, Alice me beso rápidamente mientras se bajaba de mi espalda.

-Mi turno- dijo Edward mientras se aproximaba a mí. Sonreí, eso iba a hacer interesante.

Edward era más calculador y cauto, ese era su punto débil, ya que estaba intentando leer mi mente para descifrar lo que tenia planeado, pero contrario a lo que él cree, rara vez pienso mucho mis movimientos. Durante el combate con Edward intente entregarme a mis instintos, aunque no al 100%, aun estaba esa parte de mí que no creía que esto fuese una buena idea. Edward se frustraba constantemente cuando los movimientos que había pensado no eran los que en realidad ejecutaba, él es ligeramente más rápido que yo, pero mi complexión (soy un poco más delgado que él), es una ventaja en cuanto a agilidad se refería, pero a su vez, Edward tenia un interesante modo de ataque, mucho más felino que el de Emmett, que era más tosco, los minutos pasaban y ninguno de los dos podía obtener una postura lo suficientemente ventajosa como para dar el golpe final.

Carlisle se aclaró la garganta. Me comencé a reír.

-Dejémoslo en un empate y volvamos al trabajo- admití.

El enfrentamiento con Carlisle resulto ser muy vigorizante, ya que él opto muchas veces por intentar derribarme deslizándose por el suelo, algo muy inesperado y distractor; Rosalie en cambio fue mucho más fiera y felina en sus ataques, de vez en cuando olvidaba no atacar de frente y también fue la única que se valió de troncos y rocas al momento de atacar.

La sorpresa llegó cuando me tuve que enfrentar con Esme, era casi tan rápida como Edward, pero su ataque era más definido, o delicado, fue muy difícil de predecir sus movimientos.

Al final Emmett quiso volver a pelear, aunque le gane de nuevo y en menos movimientos que la primera vez.

Con total desconfianza me volví hacia los lobos.

—Mañana seguiremos con la instrucción. Por favor, los invitamos a volver a venir para observar.- Dije con la voz plagada de la confianza de la carecía.

-Si, aquí estaremos- Contestó Edward con voz seca.

—La manada considera que les ayudaría el familiarizarse con nuestros olores para no cometer errores luego. Les sería más fácil si nos quedáramos quietos.-

—No faltaría más. Lo que necesiten —contestó Carlisle.

Torcí el gesto, pero me contuve de decir algo. Me quede rígido en mi lugar, tenso, mientras los lobos pasaban entre nosotros, de pronto uno de los lobos se desvió de la fila, directo hacia Bella, Jacob Black, supuse, tan imprudente como siempre, de pronto Bella le propino un manotazo en el hocico al lobo.

-¡Eh, Jacob, bruto!- vociferó Bella, todos la mirábamos perplejos. Los lobos terminaron con lo suyo y se retiraron sin perder la vista de nosotros.

Nos relajamos y discutimos un poco sobre el desempeño de cada uno, hasta que Edward nos llamo a Alice y a mí para que aprobáramos el plan que estaban trazando él y Jacob, de dejar un rastro falso, más bien que Bella lo dejara.

Entonces pensé el la remota posibilidad de que Bella estuviera presente en la batalla, esa si que seria una buena forma de mantener a los neófitos distraídos…

—Eso, ni se te ocurra —repuso de pronto Edward, disgustado. Bella dio un brinco como si hubiera sido su pensamiento el que Edward hubiera interrumpido.

—Lo sé, lo sé. En realidad, ni siquiera lo había considerado de verdad —Alice me pisó el pie, la mire y le explique—. Bella los haría enloquecer si se quedara en el claro como cebo. No serían capaces de concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera ella, y eso nos daría la ocasión de barrerlos del mapa... —Edward me lanzo una mirada envenenada que de inmediato hizo que me retractara de lo que dije—. No podemos hacerlo, claro, es una de esas ideas peregrinas que se me ocurren: resultaría demasiado peligroso para ella —mire a Bella por el rabillo del ojo con una clara expresión de lastima por la oportunidad desperdiciada.

—No podemos —zanjó Edward de modo terminante.

—Tienes razón - dije antes de tomar la mano de Alice y se volverme hacia los demás—. ¿Al mejor de tres? — Alice asintió de modo animoso y nos perdimos en el claro a seguir practicando, aunque con ella, era caso perdido.

Ya avanzado el día volvimos a casa tomados de la mano, nos cambiamos y bajamos a la estancia donde ya estaban los demás, de pronto Alice perdió la vista.

-¿Qué vez Alice?- dije haciendo la rutina acostumbrada. De pronto me miro con ojos acusadores, pero traviesos.

-Jasper Hale, tu influencia no tiene límites.- La mire con una ceja arriba- Bella soñó contigo, ¡Vaya mente macabra que tiene ustedes dos!- se quejo.

-No te sigo- le dije sorprendido por la frase.

-A Bella le fascino tu idea de hacerla de cebo, ustedes dos tienen mentes muy parecidas- Dijo antes de tomar su teléfono y marcarle a Edward.

Emmett soltó una risotada y me dijo:

-Quien diría que tu y Bella se parecieran tanto, al menos si Edward la transforma va a tener un buen apoyo.-

De pronto me puse a pensar en la frase de Emmett, ¿Bella y yo nos parecíamos?, nunca lo había pensado, aunque tenía que admitir que sentía cierta empatía por ella. Por desgracia Edward nunca me ha permitido pasar tiempo con Bella, o si quiera dirigirle la palabra. Alice termino de hablar y en seguida nos anunció las novedades.

-Edward no peleará- El campo emocional de Emmett brincó de gusto. – Ha decidido, en realidad Bella lo hizo pensar en que si él pelea, va a estar preocupado por ella y no se va a concentrar lo necesario para la batalla, así que se quedara con ella.- Ninguno reaccionó, solo asentimos con la cabeza.

Sin más que decir, Alice, caminó hacia mi, tomó mis manos y dijo:

-Ven conmigo- Le sonreí y de inmediato me incorpore para seguirla como luciérnaga a una linterna.

-¿No prefieren que nos vallamos?- Dijo Emmett de manera burlona. Ambos lo ignoramos. Subimos hasta nuestro cuarto.

-No te enojes con Edward ¿si?, hace lo que cree que es correcto.- Me dijo con calma

-No- Dije mientras caminaba hacia nuestro sillón- En realidad no va a ser una gran diferencia, con los lobos metido en esto poco vamos a tener que hacer- Concluí mientras me acostaba en el sillón y Alice se acomodaba encima de mí, y así nos mantuvimos unos minutos, hasta que mi ángel suspiró.

-Voy con Bella, regresare antes de irnos al claro.- Dijo mientras se incorporaba y ambos caminábamos hasta la puerta principal.

-Te estaré esperando- le dije.

-Te amo- me dijo mientras acariciaba mi rostro y me besaba tiernamente.

-También yo te amo-dije antes de verla desaparecer en el bosque. Suspire y cerré la puerta.

Caminé hasta mi estudio para recoger los planos y estrategia de batalla que tenía, ya que sin Edward, tendríamos que hacer unas modificaciones.

En cuanto mi hermano llegó nos pusimos a trabajar y también me anunció que Seth, un lobo, no iba a pelear tampoco, así que hicimos los arreglos necesarios para la batalla.

Del mismo modo Alice volvió a tiempo para anunciarnos que mañana sería un día perfecto para salir de caza antes de la batalla. Después de eso no tardamos en arribar al claro donde comencé con la instrucción, esta vez sin tanto público incomodo y con la novedad de que íbamos a practicar en grupos desiguales. La instrucción no corrió con mayores novedades, volvimos a casa y comenzamos a empacar para irnos de caza, ya deban las 5 de la mañana cuando nos estábamos llendo, y como Alice quería probar su auto, decidimos irnos de caza en los límites de Canadá.

Estábamos dejando los autos cuando Alice se sujeto de mi brazo perdiendo la vista; todos se aproximaron.

-¿Alice, qué vez?- De pronto sentí que la atmosfera emocional de Alice se tensaba, hasta convertirse en algo siniestro.

-Edward y Bella se comprometieron…-comenzó. De inmediato Esme comenzó a transpirar emoción, al igual que Carlisle. –Pero ambos creen que los dejaré irse a Las Vegas- concluyó un poco irritada con los brazos cruzados. La tomé por la cintura y le di un beso en la frente.

-No sé porque creyeron que podían mantenerte eso ocultado- Le dije.

-Supongo que después de la batalla tendremos mucho que hacer- Dijo Esme animando a Alice, ambas sonrieron y se abrazaron, hasta Rose se sentía un poco emocionada.

Tanto Carlisle como Alice insistieron que cazara de más, cosa que ambos verificaron, al terminar me sentía a reventar y ambos insistían en que me alimentara más.

Una vez de regreso en casa Alice logró convencer a Bella que la dejara organizar su boda; una vez cumplido ese trámite Alice y yo nos adelantamos al claro, donde Bella y Edward ya habían dejado un rastro con la sangre de Bella.

Hicimos una inspección rápida antes de esperar a que los demás llegaran. Podía sentir algo raro en Alice.

-¿Todo bien?- Le pregunte serio, pues si algo no andaba bien, no podía dejarla luchar. Suspiro. Se aproximó a su mochila, sacó una bolsa térmica y me la extendió.

La abrí curioso.

-Alice….-dije incrédulo.-no sé si esto sea necesario…-dije dudando de mis propias palabras.

-Lo consulté con Carlisle- dijo adelantándose a lo que le iba a decir- Ambos estamos de acuerdo en que necesitaras más fuerza- No supe qué hacer ni cómo reaccionar. Alice se aproximó a mi, tomo la bolsa y sin pensarlo la destapó, de inmediato el ardor en mi garganta se hizo presente.

-La tomare si tú tomas la mitad- LE dije con la voz ronca. Ella asintió. Cerré los ojos y tomé la bolsa con todo y las manos de Alice, comencé a verter el líquido, de inmediato tuvo un efecto calmante en mi garganta. Acto seguido le di el resto a Alice. El efecto no se hizo esperar, la fuerza de antaño volvía a mis músculos.

Escuchamos un sonido, así que guardamos la bolsa térmica en la mochila de Alice y esperamos en el claro.


	37. Chapter 37

**Capítulo 7: Recordar y Actuar**

Todo estaba listo, los lobos estaban en posición y nosotros también, ambos clanes en tensión.

De pronto escuchamos un susurro cruzar el bosque, mire a mis lados, mi familia; Alice tomó mi mano, pero no con miedo, sino que en cuanto nuestras manos hicieron contacto sentí la fortaleza más grande que Alice me pudo haber transmitido.

Recordé la última vez que había estado en un campo de batalla, había sido muy diferente, rodeado de odio y de rencores; y sin mencionar que antiguamente, a mi lado había una mujer que me utilizó por décadas, valiéndole poco, o nada mi bienestar. No esta vez, a mí alrededor estaba mi familia, la que me había aceptado sin ningún pero, una verdadera familia que apoyaba, que me amaba tanto como yo a ellos; sin embargo la diferencia más notable es la que ahora sostenía mi mano, Alice, sin ella no sería nada de lo que soy hoy en día.

El susurro se comenzó a transformar en pisadas rápidas y decididas. Todos fijamos la vista en el borde del claro frente a nosotros…

-¡Por dios!- Exclamó Esme al ver a los neófitos aproximarse; el más grande apenas pararía la barrera de los 16 años.

-Todos listos- dije con decisión- Después de mi- ordené antes de correr hacia la horda de neófitos, seguido de mi familia.

Uno a uno los neófitos fueron muriendo; los lobos entraron al campo atacando de modo sorpresivo; los neófitos sabían qué hacer con los vampiros, pero no con los lobos; por lo que pude analizar habían recibido un entrenamiento muy pobre.

Carlisle y Esme lucharon juntos en todo momento, Emmett junto a uno o dos lobos, Rose se pudo defender muy bien ella sola, mientras tanto yo intentaba tener a los neófitos alejados de Alice, que por su aspecto físico, no se imaginaba amenazante, por lo que, al menos, 10 neófitos iban en pos de ella y con los lobos ahí Alice estaba a ciegas. Me aterroricé y corrí hacia ella. Me deshice de cuantos neófitos pude. Lo que nunca previne fue que los neófitos atacarían por mi espalda; sentí a 2 de ellos muy tarde…cuando ya me habían mordido el brazo y dos más el cuello.

Proferí un grito ahogado.

Carlisle y Alice corrieron en mi dirección y sin piedad, comenzaron a sacar brazos y, en el caso de Alice, romper cuellos y zafar cabezas.

Carlisle me dio la mano y me ayudo a incorporarme.

-¿Listo?- me dijo.

-¿Qué, ya te aburriste?- ambos sonreímos y seguimos con el trabajo.

De un momento a otro los neófitos fueron reducidos en número de manera significativa. De pronto, de modo sorpresivo apareció Jacob de la nada del bosque para seguir ayudando a la masacre.

-¿Está bien, mí amado soldado sobreprotector?- dijo Alice mientras me daba un beso en la mejilla.

- Si, mi dama en aprietos, aunque debo admitir que arde, mucho- puntualice, mientras Alice acariciaba mi mejilla; tomé su mano y besé su palma. Pero Alice ya tenía la vista perdida.

-¡Alice!. ¿Qué es lo que ves?- pregunté en un susurro.

-Los Volturis…-dijo, me miró a los ojos con la mirada aterrada- vienen para acá-

-¡Mierda!- maldije por lo bajo- Haz que Edward baje, y que mande a Seth a casa- le dije antes de ir en busca de Carlisle.

-¿Carlisle?-dije a voces, caminé un poco más y encontré a Carlisle con una neófita, la vi con gesto amenazante y me encorvé para atacarla.

-¡Jasper!- me dijo Carlisle en tono de advertencia. Me erguí y le clave los ojos a Carlisle.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?- exigí.

-No quiere luchar, se ha rendido- fruncí el seño sintiéndome frustrado.

-Carlisle, yo…-dude- Lo siento, pero eso no es posible. No podemos permitir que los Volturis nos relacionen con ninguno de los neófitos cuando lleguen. ¿Te das cuenta del riesgo que eso supondría para nosotros?-

-Jasper es solo una niña- me dijo Esme plagada de súplica- ¡No podemos matarla a sangre fría, sin más!-

-Esme lo que está en peligro aquí es nuestra familia. No podemos permitirnos el lujo de hacerles pensar que rompimos esa esta norma- Esme caminó y se situó entre la neófita y yo.

-No, no lo consentiré- me dijo con decisión, Carlisle miró inquieto a la neófita, por supuesto que le importaba más su esposa que ella.

-Jasper, creo que tenemos que arriesgarnos- dijo Carlisle con suma cautela. – Nosotros no somos los Volturis, seguimos sus normas, pero no disponemos de las vidas de los demás a la ligera. Nos explicaremos- Carlisle y su costumbre de creer que los Volturis escucharán.

-Podrían pensar que creamos a nuestros propios neófitos para defendernos-

-Pero no creamos a nadie. Y aún así, de haberlo hecho aquí no se cometió ninguna indiscreción, sólo en Seattle. No hay ninguna ley contra la creación de vampiros siempre que los controles-

-Es demasiado peligroso- sobre todo i yo estaba involucrado, yo ya tenía una mancha en mi expediente, y por desgracia, era referente a ejércitos de neófitos.

-Jasper no podemos matar a esta niña- dijo Carlisle mientras tocaba mi hombro, tanteándome.

Mire a Carlisle y a Esme, y recordé cuando me fui a despedir de mi hermana y de mi sobrino Derek, la misma mirada en sus ojos, suplicantes. Suspiré.

-No me gusta esto- les dije más clamado- Dejen al menos que yo me haga cargo de ella. Ustedes dos no saben manejar a alguien que ha estado tanto tiempo fuera de control- les dije a los dos, accediendo a su petición.

-Por supuesto, pero sé amable cariño- me dijo Esme. Puse los ojos en blanco.

-Tenemos que reunirnos con los demás, Alice dijo que no disponemos de mucho tiempo- Carlisle asintió y con Esme tomada de su mano, salieron al claro, ambos orgullosos por haberme ganado la discusión.

-Eh, tú. Ven con nosotros.- le dije a la neófita- No hagas ningún movimiento en falso o acabo contigo.-

De pronto recordé que algunos lobos seguían el claro. Me detuve.

-Cierra los ojos- le ordené, pero la neófita vaciló- ¡Hazlo!- la niña apretó los dientes y cerró los ojos.

-Sigue el sonido de mi voz y no abras los ojos. Ábrelos y estás perdida, ¿me entiendes?- asintió en seguida.

La conduje por el bosque hasta llegar al claro, entonces cerca de una fogata le dije.

-Siéntate aquí. Ojos cerrados- le ordené mientras veía a los lobos ayudar con la limpia.

Ya casi para terminar, uno de los lobos, uno de pelaje blanco, por el tamaño, supuse que era la chica, atacó a dos neófitos de frente, lo que justo les dije que no hicieran. Cómo era de esperarse se escuchó el sonido de un hueso fracturado; de inmediato Jacob corrió a auxiliar al miembro de su manada, lo que por desgracia no sirvió de mucho, ya que, al no tener mucho control de sus emociones, Jacob también atacó de frente y como si fuera un lápiz se escucharon sus costillas y brazo romperse, casi por completo, me atrevería a adivinar. En cuanto vieron lo que pasaba, el resto de los lobos terminó con los neófitos restantes; y en un hecho único se mostraron como humanos, a excepción de Jacob, que seguía como lobo, contorsionándose del dolor.

Carlisle se aproximó con cautela.

-¿Estará bien?- pregunto el alfa.

-No lo puedo saber, no cómo lobo, necesito que lo calmen y, con tu autorización pasar a su casa a curarle, si los huesos soldán mal podría perder la movilidad del brazo y no me quiero arriesgar a que su pulmón se perfore- explico Carlisle de modo rápido.

-Yo me hago cargo- contestó el alfa mientras se llevaban a Jacob del claro y nosotros comenzábamos a recoger los restos.

De pronto me abrumó es estrés que estaba aquejando a la neófita y recordé que aún podía oír, así que de modo sorpresivo, y hasta un poco agresivo debo de admitir, le tape fuertemente los oídos. La neófita abrió los ojos presa del pánico.

-Basta. Ojos cerrados- le dije con brusquedad, pero ella pareció entender e intento controlarse.

Todo era un caos en el claro, y Jacob herido sólo era parte del problema, la parte verdaderamente problemática era calmarlo.

Carlisle se aproximó a mi después de unos minutos.

-Tienen que…- le hice una seña de que bajara la voz-…sacar a Jacob de aquí. Los Volturis no pueden ver nuestra conexión con los lobos, así que estamos solos de aquí en adelante. Si pudiéramos, los ayudaríamos, pero no podemos marcharnos.-

Edward volvió en ese momento con Bella en brazos, inconsciente, para ser más exacto.

-Carlisle…-dijo Edward claramente preocupado, mientras éste acudía a su encuentro depositaron a Bella en el suelo, y Carlisle, de modo rápido, le hizo una breve valoración médica.

-Otros cinco minutos- dijo Alice mientras danzaba alrededor de Edward- Bella abrirá los ojos dentro de 37 segundos, estoy segura que ya nos puede escuchar.

Podía sentir el estrés de Rosalie, el miedo y la preocupación de Esme y Carlisle, amor y preocupación de Edward, la curiosidad de Alice y la confusión de la neófita.

-Tres minutos- anunció Alice.

-Será mejor que abras los ojos- le dije a la niña mientras la soltaba, lleno de terror.

Por un momento me desconcertó la reacción de la neófita, pues, comenzó a buscar el peligro que yo le había transmitido en mi voz y eso sin contar los cambios de humos que los habíamos tenido durante nuestro breve encuentro, ella parecía adivinar mis emociones, ¿Acoso ella sería empática también?, ¿Por eso se había rendido?. Me froté el brazo de modo distraído, intentando aliviar un poco el ardor intenso que sentía.

-¿Le pasa algo a Jasper?- preguntó Bella, con el terror en la voz, cómo si el que yo resultara herido la hubiese preocupado.

-Está bien, es sólo que le quema el veneno- Dijo Edward con tranquilidad, sabiendo que me encontraba bien, aunque no del todo.

-¿Lo mordieron?- Preguntó con horror.

_"-Ni se te ocurra decirle a Bella de mis heridas-" _pensé en dirección de Edward, si el sólo verme incomodo por la ponzoña la había puesto así, quien sabe cómo se iba a poner si se enteraba que cuatro neófitos habían atacado sin piedad al esposo de su mejor amiga.

-Pretendía estar en todas partes al mismo tiempo, sobre todo para asegurarse de que Alice no tenía nada que hacer- contestó Edward haciendo gestos de negación con la cabeza.- Ella no necesita ayuda de nadie- dijo Edward a modo de reproche, dirigiéndose a Alice.

_"-Ya veremos si piensas lo mismo cuando estés casado-"_ pensé y vi como Edward me ponía los ojos en blanco

Alice me lanzó una tierna mirada, aunque llena de preocupación.

-Tonto sobreprotector- me dijo mientras me proyectaba amor y un poco de su preocupación. Le devolví la mirada con una media sonrisa, ella no había salido lastimada y eso era lo que importaba.

Entonces me di cuenta de que Edward tenía los ojos fijos en la niña, la misma mirada que me ponía a mi cuando empezaba a fantasear.

Le gruñí a la neófita, podía sentir su sed, por Bella, después de todo ella era la presa que ordenaron cazar; me puse de en una postura amenazante; de pronto Carlisle apareció con su relajante mano en mi hombro.

-¿Cambiaste de parecer, jovencita?. No tenemos especial interés en acabar contigo, pero lo haremos si no eres capaz de controlarte-le dijo.

-¿Cómo pueden soportarlo?- Le dijo a Carlisle- La quiero- dijo, mirando en dirección a Bella.

-Haz de refrenarte. Debes ejercitar tu autocontrol. Es posible, y es lo único que puede salvarte ahora- terminó Carlisle de modo solemne.

La niña se aferró como pudo al suelo, loca por la sed.

La mire y me permití inmiscuirme en sus emociones, estaba descontrolada por la sed, claro, pero había algo más, ¿amor?, ella amaba a alguien, pero después ese sentimiento se comenzó a convertir en tristeza y dolor, alguien lo había matado.

Yo sabía perfectamente cómo se sentía, sola en el mundo, la única persona que había sido el centro de su ser muerto, sus creadores, Victoria y Riley, no la habían introducido bien a éste mundo, tenía motivos de sobra para estar confundida y estresada. Comenzó a aflorar en mi un sentimiento de empatía para con ella, de algún modo sentí que tenía que protegerla, tenía que saber que se podía, ella era la viva imagen de lo que yo había sido alguna vez.

Carlisle me miraba atento cuando me hizo la señal de empezar a cerrar filas, ellos estaban cerca.

Edward como siempre, educado, le dio la bienvenida a Jane, la cual venía encabezando la fila, que rápidamente examiné y tal y como le lo temía, ahí estaba, parado, con el porte característico de la guardia: Demetri, mire de reojo a Alice, y con un parpadeo me transmitió toda su angustia. Así que de modo imperceptible le inyecte a Demetri un poco de indiferencia, por lo que en toda la platica se mostro desinteresado y voluble.

La conversación fluía en torno a quien había asesinado a Victoria, a Riley y cuantos neófitos eran, hasta que Jane fijo su vista en niña.

-Eh, tú- le gruño con desdén- ¿Cómo te llamas?- Con ademán protector me moví hacia ella, a pesar de las miradas de advertencia de mi familia.

Jane la miró y comenzaron los gritos; y ahí yacía la niña, retorciéndose de dolor, intente adsorber un poco de ese dolor, y claro que lo sentí, pero no era suficiente para sofocar el de ella.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- volvió a preguntar Jane antes de que los gritos se apagaran.

-Bree-Dijo entre jadeos.

Gritos de nuevo. Esme me miraba atenta, hasta que se volvió con Jane.

-Ella va a contarte todo lo que necesites. No tienes que hacer eso-

-Lo sé- dijo Jane despidiendo diversión.

La mente de Jane era un lugar muy macabro.

Durante los minutos que siguieron Jane se dedico a interrogar a Bree y a hacer enojar a Edward.

Como sí…ahí fue cuando caí en cuenta de todo.

De pronto Jane miro a Bree, que estaba aún detrás de mí.

-¿Félix?- dijo con pereza.

-Espera- interrumpió Edward, mientras yo me ponía delante de Bree- Podemos explicarle las reglas a la joven. No parecía mal predispuesta a aprenderlas. No sabía lo que hacía-

-Por supuesto. Estamos preparados para responsabilizarnos de Bree- dijo Carlisle.

Jane miro a todos con expresión ausente, haciendo cuentas seguramente.

-No hacemos excepciones, ni damos segundas oportunidades. Es malo para nuestra reputación- hizo una breve pausa- Lo cual me recuerda…Cayo estará muy interesado en descubrir que aun sigues siendo humana, Bella. Quizá decida hacerte una visita- dijo a Edward y Bella a modo de sentencia.

-Se ha fijado la fecha. Quizá vayamos a visitarlos en unos cuantos meses- dijo Alice, que hasta ese momento había procurado no intervenir mucho. La sonrisa estúpida de Jane desapareció en seguida.

-Estuvo bien conocerte, Carlisle…Siempre pensé que Aro había exagerado. Bueno, hasta la próxima.- dijo Jane son seguridad.

De modo imperceptible adsorbí el miedo de Bree.

-Encárgate de eso Félix- dijo Jane, moviendo el mentón en dirección a la niña que escondía detrás de mi- Quiero irme a casa-

-No mires- Le susurro Edward a Bella.

Félix se acercó a mí y me miro de modo retador mientras de un empujón me botaba de su camino.

Me giré, pude ver que Bree había cerrado los ojos. Vi a Félix tomarla por el cuello, en seguida absorbí su dolor.

Bree se mantuvo impávida, pero en cambió, fui yo quien se dobló de dolor. Perdí el control por un momento, el en que Bree gritó de modo desgarrador.


	38. Chapter 38

**Capítulo 8: Regreso a Casa**

Cuando entramos a la casa yo aún me encontraba en transe, sumido en el dolor de Bree; en shock, no podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que aquella niña había sufrido, dolor, miedo, soledad.

De modo inocente Emmett me palmeó el hombro; de inmediato el ardor se intensifico.

-¡Ah, diablos Emmett!- dije sacudiéndome su mano y haciendo presión por todo mi brazo.

-¡Emmett!- Le reprendió Esme mientras ella y Alice iban a la cocina por una bandeja de agua helada.

Alice se aproximo a mí, con un puñado de toallas en el brazo; se sentó a mi lado del sofá y me quito la playera con sumo cuidado; acto seguido tomo una de las toallas y comenzó a retirar los rastros de veneno que se habían escurrido por mi brazo, cuello y espalda. Segundos después apareció Esme con el agua, la dejó en la mesa, frente a nosotros y se fue, dejándonos solos. Alice, de inmediato comenzó a aplicar compresas frías por el cuerpo, aliviaban el dolor, aunque no del todo.

-¿Te duele mucho?- me preguntó tierna, aunque preocupada.

-Si, más de lo que me gustaría admitir- le contesté con sinceridad-quema- Mi esposa siguió aplicando compresas frías, intentando aliviar mi dolor.

-¿Estás bien?- me preguntó con voz dulce- vi como reaccionaste con Bree- la miré.

-No lo sé, ver a Bree, así, sola y confundida; me hizo pensar en mi.- Suspiré- Por un momento me hizo pensar que existe un oportunidad de enmienda, para ella y para mi- moví la cabeza.

-¡Hey! No fue tu culpa, tú sabías que Bree no tenía muchas posibilidades. Aún así…-dijo atrayendo mi atención.- vi como la mirabas- me sonrió- Tuve una visión en el claro; vi dos caminos, todo dependía de la decisión de Jane, si hubieran dejado a Bree con vida; tal y como les dijiste a Carlisle y a Esme tú te ibas a hacer cargo de ella, pero…-Me miró con ternura, acariciando mi rostro- después de un tiempo terminábamos asumiendo la tutela completa de Bree- la miré confundido. Alice me sonrió- Adoptábamos a Bree- soltó, esperando mi reacción.

-¿Qué?, ¿tú y yo qué?- dije atónito- ¿Yo?, ¿Cómo padre?- continué aun fuera de mi- No lo creo, yo no soy el mejor ejemplo de padre, no puedo controlarme, mucho menos criar a un hijo- dije, casi intentando convencerme a mí mismo.

-Yo creo que serías un excelente padre- dijo Alice, mientras volvía a aplicarme las compresas- Sería una buena técnica para amarrarte de por vida- dijo en tono de broma y no pude evitar reírme.

-¿Es acaso eso una clausula de un contrato prenupcial que no leí?- le dije tomándola por la cintura y sentándola en mis piernas.

-Tal vez- contestó antes de besarme- bueno, ahora deja que termine de ponerte esto o te a seguir ardiendo- la deje que continuara, pero no la deje moverse de mi regazo.

Ya avanzado el día Bella llegó a la casa, sólo para que Alice y ella siguieran con su farsa de la salida de compras; por lo que no era de sorprenderse que Alice ya hubiera comprado mil cosas y productos para Bella.

Pasado un tiempo Bella hizo su "regreso oficial" a su casa, sólo para correr tras Edward y Carlisle a La Push.

Finalmente teníamos un momento de paz en la casa, tras el arribo de Carlisle, que nos notificó que Jacob iba a vivir con 4 patas fuertes y sanas; él y Esme desparecieron de forma sigilosa por el bosque, mientras rose y Emmett se divertían lavando el Jeep, yo tomé un libro y me senté en el sillón, subiendo los pies a un taburete, Alice tomó un libro de diseño de modas y acomodó su cabeza en mis piernas, así que los dos sosteníamos un libro con una mano, mientras mi otra mano estaba sobre el vientre de Alice y, a su vez, su mano libre recorría mi brazo.

De pronto pude oír la mano de Alice soltar el libro, el cual pude agarrar a tiempo, antes de que golpeara a Alice en el rostro.

-¿Alice, qué ves?- Su rostro se llenó de alegría.

-Es oficial…la boda…- me dio un beso rápido y salió disparada al porche, minutos después llegaron Edward y Bella…


	39. Chapter 39

**Capítulo 9: La pregunta incomoda.**

-Te tengo una sorpresa- me dijo Alice, mientras me quitaba mi libro de las manos y lo arrojaba a la mesa.

-¿A sí?- le contesté - ¿No tienes mucho que planear con la boda?-

-Si, pero…- Se aproximó a mi oído y susurró de modo seductor.- Pero tengo unos cuantos asuntos que tratar contigo…- concluyó antes de darme un beso seductor en el cuello- Necesito que empaques, nos vamos dos semanas-

-¿A dónde?- le pregunté curioso.

-A Grecia- dijo dejándome con la boca abierta. Pero sin protestas empaqué y en un par de minutos nos estábamos despidiendo de todos. Nos subimos a la moto y con Alice aferrada a mi cintura llegamos al hangar donde estaba el avión que había adquirido; subimos y despegamos sin problema alguno.

Cuando llegamos a Grecia era de noche, por lo que pudimos subir sin problemas al ferri que nos llevaría a una pequeña isla, donde se erguía una casa; de aspecto grande, pero sencillo. Bajamos del ferri con las maletas y mi moto.

-¿Qué es esto?- le pregunté a Alice

-Es una casa, que rentan para lunas de miel, así que conseguí que me la rentaran por dos semanas, con todo y la isla.- me dijo orgullosa.

La tomé por la cintura, aferrándola a mí.

-Señorita Cullen, ¿Qué intenta usted insinuarme?- le dije al oído. Sentí como Alice se estremecía en mis brazos. Me miró con una sonrisa traviesa y sin pensarlo me jaló hasta la casa, tomé rápido las maletas y después de atravesar la puerta las dejé en el recibidor. De la nada Alice apareció a mi lado y jalo de mi camisa besándome con pasión y lujuria; sin pensarlo, tiré de su pierna, cargándola y poniéndola contra la primera pared que encontré.

Ambos transpirábamos lujuria, la cual no me molesté en controlar, sino que la dejé fluir libremente entre nosotros, incluso, intensificándola poco a poco.

Casi a ciegas caminé hasta la primera habitación que encontré; Alice de despegó de mi sólo para sentarse de modo seductor en la cama; mirándome fijamente, se quito sus zapatos, yo, como hipnotizado, copiaba sus movimientos, deshaciéndome de mis zapatos; después de modo seductor Alice comenzó a desabrochar su blusa y dejándola a medias se incorporó y, aún con sus ojos fijos en mi, comencé a deshacerme, uno a uno de los botones de mi camisa; mientras Alice tomaba mi cinturón, deshaciéndose de él y en cuanto lo hizo paso sus manos por mi torso desnudo, en tanto yo terminaba de desabrochar su blusa; entonces sus labios buscaron los míos con urgencia, que la recibieron gustosos.

Los labios urgentes de Alice quemaban, podía sentir el fuego impaciente del deseo en sus labios. Tomé a Alice por la cintura, aunque por desgracia la tuve que soltar cuando ella decidió que mi camisa le estorbaba y de modo suave, tierno, pero a la vez experto y seductor se deshacía de mi camisa, asegurándose de acariciar cada centímetro de mi piel que quedaba al descubierto; la respuesta de mi cuerpo no se hizo esperar, que llego junto con un gemido de placer, vi cómo Alice sonreía, mientras se acercaba a mi cuello; el cual comenzó a besar, bajando lentamente por mi torso. Esta mujer me tenía en el cielo, a cada beso podía jurar que la temperatura de mi cuerpo iba en aumento; de modo travieso Alice se detuvo, sólo para tumbarme en la cama, fue entonces que siguió plantando besos y hasta pequeños y gentiles mordiscos en mi vientre, mientras jugaba con mi autocontrol jugueteando con el borde de mi pantalón.

-¡Alice!...-dije con voz ronca

Sin poder esperar más me deshice de la delicada blusa de seda que traía puesta; Sin despegar los sus ojos de los míos, negros, por la lujuria que la invadía, sus manos viajaron por mis piernas, hasta llegar a la parte superior de mi pantalón, donde, con una sonrisa traviesa, liberó el botón y bajó el cierre, sin perder la oportunidad de pasar sus traviesas y expertas manos por mi entrepierna. Proferí un gruñido gutural.

Tomé a Alice por la cintura y con urgencia la estampé contra mis labios, y, como adolecentes experimentando, nos deshicimos de manera rápida del resto de nuestra ropa.

-¡Jasper!- decía Alice entre gemidos de placer, usando mi nombre como mantra sexual.

Probar cada centímetro de la piel de Alice era una experiencia que, por mucho, superaba a la de probar sangre humana.

Sentir el cuerpo de mi amada moverse contra el mío, suave, seductora y experta, en sincronía perfecta; ambos, enloquecidos por el amor desbordado. Éramos la combinación perfecta, el control total de las emociones y la clarividencia.

Despegué mis labios de los de Alice, sólo para descubrir que su respiración comenzaba a acelerarse; la pude oír pedir más, entre jadeos y gemidos en mi oído mientras sus manos se clavaban en mi espalda.

-Alice…-Le dije viéndola a los ojos, ambos, por increíble que pareciese, teníamos una leve capa de sudor cubriéndonos. Me miro fijamente a los ojos.- ¡Oh Alice!- jadeos.- No sabes cuánto te amo- sonrió entre jadeos.

-También yo te amo- me agache para besar su cuello, sin dejar de moverme contra ella.

Nuestra respiración se volvió aun más irregular. Alice libero una de sus manos de mi espalda para sujetarse a la cabecera; aun que me le adelante y tomé su mano, que de inmediato se aferró a mi.

Oír a Alice gritar mi nombre en medio del éxtasis desató el mío propio, ambos, como siempre, en sincronía, exclamando el nombre del otro al momento del clímax final.

-Eso fue intenso- dijo Alice, intentando regular su respiración.

-Eso es quedarse corto- dije mientras depositaba un gentil beso en sus labios y ella se acomodaba en mi costado. Suspiró.

-Nunca tendré suficiente de esto- Dijo mientras recorría mi torso con sus dedos.

-Yo tampoco- le dije envolviéndola en mis brazos.

Nos mantuvimos en esa postura por algún tiempo, hasta que Alice se colocó en mi pecho y con una risita macabra dijo:

-¿Sabías que Edward me pidió esto?-

-¿Edward te pidió que, técnicamente, me secuestraras, me llevaras a Grecia para que hiciéramos el amor de manera desenfrenada?- le pregunté entre risas- Es un buen hermano- concluí antes de que a los dos no diera un ataque de risa.

-No exactamente, pero me dijo que te iba a preguntar algo referente a esto y que te preparara- hizo una pausa- no quería tomarte por sorpresa-

-¿Y no pudiste sólo decírmelo?-

-Si, pude haberlo hecho, pero ya había tenido una visión y ya había apartado la isla- contestó.

-¿Y qué es lo que me…?- El fino dedo de Alice calló mis labios.

-No hables…-me dijo mientras plantaba un beso con sabor a lujuria en mis labios…

Esas dos semanas fueron las mejores que puedo recordar, nadando en las cálidas aguas griegas, explorando cuevas, escalando riscos, amaneceres, atardeceres y noches estrelladas, haciendo planes, hablando de nosotros y, claro, más que nada, amándonos; incluso las noches en la ciudad eran hermosas, cultura, diversión nocturna y, por supuesto, compras; yo mismo me descubrí entusiasmado por la vida nocturna entre humanos jóvenes.

De regreso en casa Alice y yo nos mantuvimos con un humor jovial y juguetón. Todo el camino en moto la pasamos riendo, bromeando y jugueteando.

Entramos al garaje, dejamos la moto y entramos a casa, donde todos los demás nos estaban esperando; menuda fue la sorpresa que se llevaron todos al ver que ambos estábamos riendo y yo traía a Alice subida a mi espalda, pues nosotros no solíamos ser tan afectuosos en público.

-Uy, ya veo que no perdieron el tiempo- dijo Emmett- supongo que no es necesario preguntar lo que hicieron- Alice y yo nos sonreímos mutuamente.

-¿Cómo les fue cielo?- me preguntó Esme mientras me abrazaba.

-Excelente- le conteste con una enorme sonrisa, devolviéndole el abrazo.

Desempacamos y repartimos regalos, incluso le habíamos comprado algo a Bella.

Ya entrada la noche me hallaba en mi estudio, acomodando los libros que había comprado en Grecia, cuando oí a Edward aproximarse y hacer una pausa afuera de la puerta.

-Adelante- dije mientras comenzaba a sentir la confusión de mi hermano, combinado con algo de vergüenza.

-¿En qué te puedo ayudar?- le dije mientras ambos caminábamos hasta un sillón y tomábamos asiento.

-Asumo que Alice ya te mencionó lo que te voy a decir- dijo esperanzado.

-Me dijo el tema pero no la pregunta concreta- dije, mientras la incomodidad de Edward iba en aumento.

-Bien…-dijo sintiéndose realmente incomodo.

-Espera- dije incorporándome. Abrí la puerta y Alice ya estaba afuera. –Supongo que no tengo que decírtelo- dije mientras le daba un beso.

-Yo me encargo- dijo, mientras se asomaba al estudio. Miró a Edward- Tú me vas a deber una muy grande-

Segundos después escuchamos como todos salían de la casa.

-Si, les debo una- dijo sintiéndose, un poco más cómodo- Bien, la cosa es que Bella accedió a casarse conmigo porque le prometí una luna de miel…- Alcé una ceja, eso no tenía mucho sentido para mi. Edward suspiró- Bella quiere una luna de miel real- dijo recalcando la última palabra.

-Oh- exclamé- ya veo, conociéndola, lo quiere hacer mientras sea humana ¿Me equivoco?- dije

-No, eso es exactamente lo que pasa-

-Vas a necesitar mucho control- le dije

-Eso lo sé, es sólo que no sé que esperar. Nunca he hecho esto, no sé que está bien y que está mal- No podía creer que Edward me estuviera pidiendo consejos sexuales.

-Bien, no sé si sea el adecuado para hablar Ed…-Pero mi hermano me interrumpió.

-Ya lo intenté con Carlisle, me dio el parte médico y el de un padre y después me mandó contigo- Alcé una ceja.

-Si, entiendo el punto de Carlisle. ¿Estás seguro de que quieres oír esto?- Él asintió con seguridad. Asentí con la cabeza.

-Bien, creo que lo primero que tienes que entender Edward, es que yo no te puedo hablar de esto de modo objetivo; soy empático y si quisiera podría provocarle a alguien un orgasmo con solo echarle una mirada- mi hermano rió- Pero, sin embargo, te puedo dar un panorama amplio de lo que puede llegar a ser le experiencia.- Suspire.

-Cuando inicié en esta vida, María era el centro de mi universo, todo giraba en torno a ella y, si de por sí, nuestras emociones se intensifican con la transformación, ya imaginaras lo que sucede cuando eres un empático; como sabes María y yo sostuvimos una relación sentimental. El día que me entregue a María fue un acto meramente carnal, no hubo sentimientos de por medio, fue satisfactorio, no lo negaré, pero aún así había un vacio, con el tiempo lo fui llenando con sangre y más sexo, pero era solo eso, sexo, sin un significado más allá de satisfacer placeres carnales.- Hice una pausa- Con Alice, fue completamente diferente; Edward lo primero que tienes que sabes es que tienes que estar seguro de lo que vas a hacer, aunque estés nervioso, hazle saber que la amas y que vas a estar para ella, en el caso de Bella, debes recordar controlar tu fuerza, que sepa que los dos están descubriendo el acto de amar corporalmente, juntos.

Tienen que ser abiertos y sinceros, pregúntale qué le gusta y qué no, que se sienta segura, que sepa que la proteges, pero sobretodo déjala saber que también lo estas disfrutando. Amala, que lo sienta. – Lo mire- ¿Quieres un consejo que de seguro necesitaras?- asintió- si sientes que estás perdiendo el control, rompe la cabecera, en vez de la cadera de Bella y muerde una almohada.- me miro con gesto extraño- créeme, lo necesitaras- Edward asintió y salió del estudio, un poco más relajado.


End file.
